Clouded
by ShiftingWinds125
Summary: "He needed to revive the autobot not only because he was earth's salvation, but he was also Sam's. So he ran, screaming as he crossed the halfway mark to victory, not hearing the large silver mech behind him before it was too late." AU
1. I Rise, You Fall

Okay, so this is my first Transformers story. To top it off, this is my first attempt at an Optimus/Sam fic. XD This plot bunny has been bouncing around in my head ever since I read_ Diebus Fatalibus _by AngelicConquistador. (I highly recommend that you go and read it sometime.)

If I mess anything up please tell me and I'll fix it with due haste. No flames please and thank you. This is unbetaed. Here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. That privilege goes to Paramount and Hasbro. I'm just a poor computer nerd with crappy dial-up.

* * *

><p>"<em>I Rise, You Fall…"<em>

* * *

><p>The sun over his head burned down onto the back of his neck as Sam ran.<p>

The sound of explosions and people screaming his name were drowned out by the sound of blood rushing in his ears and the pain he felt throughout his body. He had to get to Optimus, the boy had to revive him and right what he had done wrong, because without the Prime… Sam was nothing.

Ever since Optimus's death the college student had felt empty, as if he had lost a greater part of himself. It hurt. It was like being torn apart slowly from the inside out. At times Sam was sure he was bleeding the pain was so great.

He needed Optimus as much as the boy needed air to breath. As much as he needed water or food. The Prime was everything to the human.

That was why he was running. Why he needed to do this. He needed to revive the autobot not only because he was earth's salvation, but he was also Sam's. So he ran, screaming as he crossed the halfway mark to victory, not hearing the large silver mech behind him before it was too late.

"Die…"

Megatron shot at Sam, his aim true as it hit the fleshling and sent him flying in a explosion of rock and sand.

The Decepticon leader snarled as he was shot at by the fleshling's comrades. He fired back a few rounds before he was forced to retreat. Megatron transformed and speed off into the dust thrown up by the explosions.

The human hit the ground hard. A scream was torn from Sam's lips as a shard of something imbedded itself in his shoulder before the boy lay completely still with his eyes closed. The torn sock of Matrix dust slipped from his numb fingers as he blacked out for a second.

As he came to again Sam became aware of just how much he hurt. The pain in his shoulder was worst of all. The wound caused by Megatron was located in his side, causing the sand beneath to be stain red.

Still, despite the knowledge he may not come out of this alive, Sam would not give up. He had to do this. For Optimus, for earth and all its people, but most of all, for himself. He needed to know the Prime would make it. The boy needed to live long enough for Optimus to know why he did this. Everyone was counting on him and he would not let them down.

'I won't give up. Not yet.'

Hazel orbs snapped open and Sam's hand reached for the torn sock. A pulse of blue light shot from the human's palm and entered the dust.

The Matrix began to reform.

The boy began to shakily rise, the relic clutched in his right hand, and began to slowly, painfully walk towards the Prime. His feet felt as if lead were tied to them and each breath burned, but he continued.

His goal was just a few feet away when he stumbled, his knees almost buckling under his weight.

* * *

><p>Mikaela took a step towards her boyfriend, but a hand on her shoulder stopped the girl. She looked up to see William Lennox staring at Sam in determination, as if he were silently willing the boy on. The captain turned his hazel gaze upon Mikaela before he spoke, his voice calm and full of confidence.<p>

"Sam has to do this on his own. The only thing we can do now is watch and see what happens. The kid is the only one who can bring back the big guy. He doesn't need us standing in his way and holding him back."

Mikaela nodded and turned her gaze back on the boy. Tears came to her eyes as she watched the man she loved struggle to get to the Prime's body.

It was then and there she realized Sam was no longer her's. The pieces all came together in that instant and she understood why the college student was so determined to do this, to revive Optimus.

Sam had feelings for the Prime. Feelings that overshadowed his relationship with her. Mikaela had seen it throughout this journey. The dead look in his eyes for hours after the Autobot's death and the way Sam would pull away when she tried to kiss him, as if he felt guilty. She had noticed the boy slipping from her grasp, but the girl had refused to believe it. Mikaela had held on and hoped to make it work despite the knowledge she had already lost him to another.

The girl realized she had been selfish and she couldn't hold onto the boy anymore. She had to let Sam go.

So she did.

* * *

><p>Sam hissed when pain shot up his side. Sweat had trickled into the wound and irritated it. He ignored it and continued his slow trek to the Prime. The boy's vision was swimming by the time he reached his goal.<p>

The college student smiled in victory and began to climb up onto the Autobot's chest, the Matrix clutched tightly in his hand.

Once he was at the place where Optimus's spark was located Sam stopped and raised the key above his head.

This was it. Everything he had done in his life had led up to this very moment and nothing was going to stop him from achieving victory. Not even death.

Sam brought the Matrix down with all his strength, a scream escaping him.

A jolt ran through the Prime's body when the object connected with his spark. In that instant something passed from Sam to Optimus, leaving the boy weaker than ever. The sound of systems restarting hummed in the air before Optimus's optics came online and he coughed up sand.

The boy slid off the autobot leader as Prime sat up. Optimus stared at Sam with pride and love shining in his ethereal blue optics. "Boy, you returned for me."

The college student smiled up at the Prime as Sam unsteadily got to his feet.

"A living Prime! I don't believe it!" Jetfire exclaimed from his position by the ruins. Optimus looked over at the injured 'bot before he began to rise as well.

Suddenly the Fallen appeared in a flash of light. The force of his landing knocked the still injured Optimus to the ground. Blue energy shot out of the dark one's staff in a wave, throwing everyone off their feet.

"My Matrix," the key flew to the Fallen's hand and he brought a pede down on Optimus's chest.

Sam stared in fear as hate filled red landed upon him. He saw the intent in those optics, but he was too weak to get up and run. No one could save him because the fallen one had placed an energy field around them. Optimus was still held down by his ancestor's foot, forced to watch the events unfolding before him.

The Fallen smirked as he sensed the fear coming from the fleshling. This was the boy who had revived his only enemy and the one who would be his master's downfall if he were allowed to live. The once Prime raised his staff and brought it down.

Time seemed to slow for Optimus.

Beautiful hazel orbs met ethereal blue optics one last time and Sam's voice filled his head.

'_Forgive me…'_

The tip of the staff tore through the flesh of Sam's chest and burning red power engulfed the boy in a bright flash of light.

Time sped up then.

The light died down leaving nothing of Sam. Not even ash.

Optimus stared in shock at the place where the boy had been. He didn't even notice his ancestor leave with the key until he heard Mikaela's screams mingled with Bumblebee's sorrowful screeches. They mirrored his own echoing inside the empty space within his spark. The place where his mate's presence had once resided.

"SAM!"

The Prime blinked and realized energon tears were leaking from his eyes. The pain in his spark was nothing like he'd ever felt before.

The girl had run over to the place where his mate had been last. She was crying, but as she turned her blue eyes upon him the Prime saw determination and anger overshadowing the grief. Mikaela clenched her fists and glared at the Autobot leader before she spoke, her voice trembling, "You have to get up. The Fallen has the key and he's planning to blow up the sun," she swallowed then. "Don't let Sam's sacrifice be for nothing."

Optimus blinked as the sadness and grief over the loss of his mate was suddenly overshadowed by the need to avenge the boy's death.

He tried to get up, but he fell. Prime was still too injured from his fight with Megatron, but Mikaela stayed with him, urging the leader on as she yelled and screamed for him to rise, to defeat the monster who had dared to kill Sam.

"Get up Prime!" Ironhide yelled.

Jetfire held his side, energon slipping through his fingers as he watched Optimus struggle to stand. His Prime needed help and he was going to do anything in his power to see that Sam was avenged. Even if it meant his own death.

"All my Decepticon life, I've never did a thing worth doing until now," he swallowed, holding back tears. "Optimus, take my parts and you will have a power you've never known."

The ex-Decepticon reached into his spark chamber, "Fulfill you destiny," and removed his spark with his own hand.

His body hit the ground and lay still.

Ratchet went to work immediately. "Jolt, transplant those afterburners! Electrify!"

The parts from Jetfire began to attach themselves to the Autobot leader. Once finished the Prime shot into the air toward the pyramid with the thought of Sam and what he would have said during this situation. The phrase that came to mind made Optimus smile sadly under his mask as he flew through the ring of rock around the pyramid and into battle.

"_Let's roll…"_

* * *

><p>AN: We all know what happens next, unless you haven't seen the movie. I don't want to rewrite the whole battle scene (I'd probably crap it up anyway…).

I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and I also hope it didn't seem too rushed near the end.

The next chappy will come when the urge to write hits me again. I do have the tendency to be lazy and read more stories than write them. So it could be days or it could be months (writer's block likes messing with me).

So until next time I wish you a happy story hunting!


	2. And Without You, I am Nothing

Hello all! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had to suffer through a bad cold and small bouts of writer's block in order to get this written. Now I have nose Rudolph would be jealous of, but no worries, I is almost all better.

Warnings: Much angst and some Megatron/Starscream in this chapter. Nothing graphic, just kissing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Ownership belongs to Paramount and Hasbro. I'm just a college student with big dreams that might border on delusions of grandeur at times.

* * *

><p>"<em>And Without You, I am Nothing…"<em>

* * *

><p>(Earth, one year later…)<p>

_Sam turned his hazel eyes upon Optimus, fear and sadness filling their depths. _

_The Prime saw what was coming and he tried to fight, to get to his mate before it was too late, but Optimus couldn't move. The pede held him down with painful strength and he was too weak to throw it off._

_The staff was descending._

_Optimus fought harder than ever and a scream escaped his vocalizer, "Sam! No!"_

_The boy's eyes filled with tears and a sad smile came to his lips as that beautiful voice flowed like water through the bond. _'_Optimus_…'

_The mech froze and his optics locked with the hazel orbs he loved so much._

'_Forgive me_…'

_The staff struck and blinding red light filled his vision. The voice of his mate echoed in Prime's spark before it died and the boy was painfully ripped away from him._

_Optimus screamed._

"NO!"

Ethereal blue optics flashed online and the transformer sat bolt-upright. His fuel pump beat hard as the blue and red mech glanced around his quarters.

It had been a dream.

"Not again…"

Optimus's spark throbbed painfully within his chassis.

The Prime swung his legs over the side of his berth and rested his head in his servos. Energon tears slipped down his facial plating as he cried.

Every night it was the same.

He would slip into recharge and his mate's death would be the first thing he saw. Sometimes the dream would have a few variations, but the ending would always be the same.

And every time he would awake screaming.

Optimus sighed and ran a servo over his optics before he stood up from his berth. The Prime knew there would be no more sleep for him tonight so he might as well start the day.

* * *

><p>Ratchet was worried.<p>

He had noticed the depressed air around his leader, the ever present battle mask, and the way Prime would seclude himself from the other 'bots, but recently the CMO had begun to worry about other signs.

Sam's death had been a hard blow to everyone on the base. The boy had been befriended by soldiers and 'bots alike. He in turn had done the same. Over time the college student had become included in their family, bound by the blood or energon they shed and the war they fought.

Bumblebee's first month without Sam had been the hardest because he blamed himself for all that happened. 'Bee sought Ratchet out when the guilt had overwhelmed the young autobot. Through their meetings and talks the two had become much closer friends than before. In the end 'Bee had finally begun to cope.

There were still times when the yellow 'bot would grow quiet and withdrawn, but 'Bee would always bounce back after a while.

But it wasn't the scout Ratchet was worried about.

Of all the beings on base, the blow had fallen hardest and the most painful upon Optimus Prime.

Everyone had seen the way their leader had looked at the boy, the way his blue optics lit up and how all the cares he carried seemed to lift a little from his shoulders in Sam's presence.

And they all saw the way Optimus reacted to Sam's death.

The battle had been waged with no mercy and Prime's rage had been all consuming. The Fallen's body had been left a mangled, burnt out husk of scrap when the leader finished with it. Only when they reached base did Optimus allow himself to grieve the loss of his friend and mate.

Now, a year later, the Prime was still in mourning and it had begun to show in the way his once bright blue optics were dimmed and in the way Prime's shoulders seemed to hunch when he thought no one was looking.

He was becoming more distant and tired looking as the days wore on.

Ratchet could deal with the distance and seclusion, but the tired and worn look had begun to bother the CMO.

That morning the medic ran a light scan on Optimus as the red and blue mech walked past him to the rec room. The scan results were worrisome in themselves, but what put Ratchet on edge was the fact that when he ran the scan his leader hadn't even noticed it.

The CMO had fully expected to be rebuked. So he had been shocked when the Prime didn't so much as glance his way.

Ratchet frowned as he examined the results.

"Lack of recharge and not enough energon," he muttered, his optic ridges coming together to form what could only be described as a metal thundercloud.

The lime-yellow CMO caressed his wrench as he glanced in the direction his leader had gone.

It was time Ratchet had a little chat with Prime about the benefits of recharge and refueling.

* * *

><p><em>(Decpticon base, Mars)<em>

"You called upon me, Lord Megatron?"

Starscream bowed before the Decepticon leader, his wings twitching slightly in worry as he sensed the silver mech's dark mood.

Megatron stood with his back to the Air Commander as he stared out the window in his quarters, his crimson optics fixed upon the blue spot in Mars's night sky.

It was Earth.

The Decepticon leader turned around.

"How goes the construction?"

The seeker stayed bowed as he replied, "All is going according to plan, except…"

"Except?" Megatron took a step toward his commander, "Rise, Starscream, and explain."

The jet stood straight and swallowed nervously. He knew his lord's anger, had been on the receiving end of it many a time.

"You see, my Lord, in order to complete the machine a special material is needed," the commander braced himself for the outburst that was to come. "The problem, master, is…we have none."

Starscream wasn't disappointed as a blast shook the room.

"WHAT?"

The jet-former stepped back, his ruby optics wide as they took in the hole Megatron had put in his desk.

His master was breathing hard as he turned crimson optics upon the seeker. A not unpleasant shiver ran up Starscream's spinal plating as the former High Lord Protector stalked up to the jet and leaned into his personal space.

The seeker tried to back away, but it was futile. He had been backed into a wall and the smaller mech wasn't sure what his leader was going to do next.

"M-my Lord?"

"Where can we find this special material?" Megatron growled, his voice low.

"We suspect there is a deposit somewhere on Earth. Thundercracker and Skywarp are running scans as we speak." The Air Commander replied, transfixed by the optics trained upon him.

The former Lord smirked as he ran a servo along the smaller mech's left wing. "It seems, this time, you have not failed me Starscream."

The seeker groaned in pleasure at the touch. It had been too long.

"Megatron…"

The leader smiled, pleased that he was the only one who could make Starscream like this, before he pulled his mate toward him and their mandibles connected in a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><em>(Somewhere)<em>

The place Sam found himself in could have only been described as a garden or park of some sort.

The sun shone brightly overhead in a beautiful blue sky. Puffy white clouds moved across it as he walked and the grass beneath his shoes was deep green in color. It moved in the cool, gentle breeze that brushed across the boy's face.

The college student noticed a large oak tree standing on a hill off to his left. He ran up to it and stood beneath its branches. Patches of light shone down through its large leaves as they swayed in the breeze. The human sat down, his back against the trunk and his legs stretched out in front of him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the tree.

Sam liked this place. He felt a calm come over him as breathed in the sweet smelling air. He only wished Optimus were here to enjoy the peace and quiet with him.

His heart ached at the thought of the Prime. The boy had left his mate all alone back on Earth and he regretted it.

A voice suddenly broke the silence.

"You can go back, you know."

Sam's eyes snapped open and he stared at the person who spoke.

An old man stood before him. His short white hair and beard shone in the light of the sun. His clothes were the same he wore in a small painting Sam had once found in the boy's attic. Black over coat, black waist coat, pin-striped trousers, black shoes, white undershirt. A silver watch chain hung from his waist pocket.

"Grandpa?"

Archibald Witwicky smiled, his clear blue eyes sparkling behind circular, wire-rimed glasses.

"Hello, my boy."

Sam stood and approached his great-grandfather, curiosity shining in his hazel orbs.

"What do you mean I can go back?" The boy stopped in front the former captain. "I'm dead and my body was destroyed by the Fallen. How could I possibly go back?"

The elder man placed his hand on his great-grandson's shoulder.

"You are the bearer of the Allspark."

Sam took a step back in shock. "What?"

His ancestor smiled fondly. "The cube chose you to use its power to destroy Megatron and a shard attached itself to your jacket so it would be found."

The boy sighed. "So you're saying the Allspark led me to it because it chose me to protect it and the cube gave me the information I needed to find the Matrix and revive Optimus?"

"Yes," Archibald nodded. "And through the Allspark you have gained great power. No one could have reformed the Matrix. It only responds to its bearer or its counterpart."

Sam frowned. "Counterpart?" The boy's eyes widened. "Wait. You mean the Allspark is the Matrix's opposite?"

The captain walked over and sat in the shade of the tree. Sam followed.

"In a way, yes. The Matrix symbolizes death and the Allspark symbolizes life. They are two halves of a whole. Without life there is no death and visa versa. One is nothing without the other."

The boy looked up. "Like me and Optimus."

Archibald nodded sadly. "Without you, Sam, Prime will die. Be it by the hand of Megatron or by the broken bond the two of you had shared."

The boy wrapped his arms around his bent legs. "So if I don't return Optimus will die one way or another." Sam glanced at his grandfather from the corner of his eye. "There's something else you're not telling me. Something is coming that is even worse than the Fallen. Something darker."

The elder Witwicky chuckled. "Ah, the old Witwicky perception. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this from you for long." His ancestor became serious again. "I won't lie to you Sam, dark times are coming. Whether you decide to go back or not, lives will be lost. Many more will perish should you decide not to. You and Optimus are the only beings in this universe who can stop what is to come."

The former college student frowned. "You're saying if I don't go back the universe is basically screwed?" Sam smirked. "Wow, grandpa. You sure know how to leave a guy without any options. Its either go back and have a small chance of living happily or not go back and watch the universe become the devil's playground. Don't I get a third choice?"

The Allspark bearer stood.

"No." Archibald stood with him.

"Then I'll just have to be content with returning and hope that Megs doesn't kick my ass."

"That's my great-grandson." The elder man smiled as he patted Sam on the back.

"So, how do I go back?" The boy glanced around as if expecting a door to appear out of nowhere.

"You already are. The Primes have been waiting for your decision and they will help you create a new body."

Sam smiled at his great-grandfather and gave him a thumbs up as the garden began to disappear before the boy's eyes. "Thanks grandpa."

Archibald smiled back and returned the gesture. "Anytime, my lad."

And the world around Sam faded completely into white.

* * *

><p><em>(Autobot base, Earth)<em>

Optimus frowned behind his faceplate as he made his way down the hall. Ratchet had commed earlier and asked the Prime to come to sick bay.

'Ordered more like it.' The leader grumbled silently.

Prime knew if he where to skip out on this the Hatchet was liable to bring his wrench down on Optimus's helm once the CMO had hunted him down. Not even Ironhide was brave enough to poke the cyber-bear and the silver, trigger-happy 'bot had blown up an entire planet for Primus's sake.

The Matrix bearer sighed silently. He wanted to be anywhere but here. Preferably out on patrol with Prowl and away from the over perceptive optics of a certain lime-yellow medic.

The Prime reached the med bay doors and they opened to let the leader inside. There were medical berths and equipment built for humans and cybertronians alike all around the room, which was fairly empty. Only one was occupied by a sleeping mech.

Ratchet was by this patient, reviewing the charts and muttering to himself with a frown. He looked up when he heard Optimus enter. The CMO placed his data pad down and walked up to the red and blue mech.

"Follow me Prime."

The two entered Ratchet's office and the medic took his place behind the desk and Optimus sat in the spot across from him.

Prime leaned forward, his servos held in his lap. "Why did you call me here Ratchet?"

The lime-yellow medic sighed. "We needed to talk."

"About?"

The CMO glared. "You."

Optimus sat back. "Me?"

"Yes, you," Ratchet growled. "Care to tell me why my scans told me this morning you weren't refueling enough or getting much recharge?"

"You scanned me without my knowledge?" The autobot leader glared at his medical officer.

"Yes." Ratchet glowered back. "You barely even noticed it."

"Its still a breach in privacy." The Prime snapped.

He knew he was acting childish, but it was his body dammit! The medic had no right to do the thing he did and he did it anyway.

"I can brake privacy if it has to do with the health of my patient!" Ratchet was growing angry. "Why haven't you been getting enough fuel and recharge Prime?"

"That's none of your concern." The taller mech rose, ready to leave. "We are done here."

"No we are not!" The CMO pressed a button on his desk that locked them in.

"Let me out Ratchet." Prime's voice was dark.

"No."

"Unlock the door."

"Not until you tell me the reason why you've been starving yourself and not getting enough recharge." The lime-yellow medic stood, his arms crossed over his chassis.

Optimus's voice grew cold as he turned, his blue optics burning with rage. "You want to know? Fine, I'll tell you why."

Ratchet was not cowed, no matter how intimidating his leader was in that moment.

"The reason I don't recharge enough is that every time I close my optics I see him. Every time I fall into recharge I relive that moment where I am helpless to do anything but watch as my mate is slaughtered before my optics," Optimus's voice began rise in volume. "I wake screaming his name and most times the smell of burning flesh or blood is still so strong I have to empty my tanks."

The Prime was shaking, the force of his emotions were so strong.

"I cannot refuel enough because in my waking hours I am reminded of him everywhere I turn. The smallest things from the sound of a bell to the sparkle of light on a beetle's green shell make me think of Sam."

Energon tears began to well in Optimus's optics as memories of the boy flew by in his processor.

"In quiet moments during the day I sometimes hear his voice and I turn only to find he is not there. By night I dream of his blood on my chassis and the sound of his voice calling my name before…before…" The Autobot broke down, his vocalizer failing him as tears ran down is facial plating.

Ratchet walked up and pulled his distraught leader over to the seat.

So this is what he had been keeping bottled up all this time. The CMO was surprised Prime hadn't cracked under the pressure of such emotion. He placed a servo on his leader's shoulder.

"You blame yourself," It wasn't question but the large mech nodded anyway. "Optimus, this isn't your fault."

Tear filled, dim blue optics looked up at him. "I was the only one who could save him, but I couldn't."

"That's just it. You were too injured from your battle with Megatron to do anything."

Optimus shook his head. "If I hadn't let my guard down during that fight none of this would have happened."

Ratchet lost his patience. He grabbed the Prime's shoulders and made him look the CMO in the optics. "What do you think Sam thought when you died protecting him? Optimus, you didn't see him afterwards. I did. He looked dead. Mikaela told me he blamed himself and was going to turn himself into the Decepticons. Once they learned about the Matrix and its power, the only thing keeping him alive was the knowledge that there was a small chance you could be revived. He knew what he was doing."

"That still doesn't change things."

Ratchet sighed. "No it doesn't, but Sam wouldn't want you to slowly starve yourself. He would want you to live on and keep fighting."

Optimus looked up then. "Mikaela said to not let his sacrifice be for nothing."

"She's right. Sam gave his life to ensure you lived." The CMO patted the Prime's shoulder. "We need you Optimus. The Autobots need a strong leader to give us hope in these dark times."

The red and blue mech swallowed and wiped at his facial plating before he looked up again, his optics brighter. "Alright. I'll do it."

The lime-yellow medic nodded. "For Sam."

Optimus smiled, the metal mask retracting.

"For Sam."

* * *

><p>Yes! I broke my record for number of pages written in a chapter! The record was 11 pages, but this one is 13. XD<p>

This chapter was a pain in the aft to write! I reached my deadline at least. I wanted to get it up the day Transformers 3 came out and I did! XD I'm going with a friend to see it in 3D tomorrow!

Another thing. I'm going to take a short break from this fic. Just a short one. I need to build plot and I've had a one-shot floating in my head for a while. An Ultra Magnus/Hot Rod fic. XD

I hope you all have a great time if go see the movie and feel free to spam me if the next chapter is late in coming. It may just get me to writing ch. 3! Until next time!


	3. Of Raids and Revelations

Hello! I is back with an all new chapter! XD This story made it into the Cybertronian!

TF3 was epic! I recommend you should go and see it! Speaking of TF3, Bits and Pieces will be delayed in being expanded. I've started to forget some parts of the movie and they are scenes I wanted to add. So it's either wait until the actual movie comes out on DVD or find the novel version of the movie (or download it from a torrent site. Anybody know of a good one with the complete movie on it and is the book even out?).

Warnings: Skywarp/Thundercracker (if you squint slightly), but nothing hardcore.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers! It belongs to Paramount and Hasbro. I'm just a fan who is trying to expand the Optimus/Sam fandom.

_/…/ =_ Autobot comlink.

_/…/ _= Decepticon/Trine comlink

'…' = Thoughts

* * *

><p>"<em>Of Raids and Revelations"<em>

* * *

><p><em>(Earth, Upper Stratosphere)<em>

Thundercracker was bored.

He and Skywarp had been scanning for over five groons and still they had yet to pick up something. The current place they were looking was above a large body of water south of the Indian continent. His maps told the blue jet it was called the Indian Ocean.

The scans picked up islands as he flew slowly over them.

"Hey 'Warp?"

The purple jet flew a little closer to his trine mate before he replied. "Yeah 'Cracker?"

"I'm bored."

Skywarp sighed. "Same here, but we need to find that deposit or else Starscream _and_ Megatron will be on our afts."

"I know, but it still doesn't make this any more fun." Thundercracker pouted.

There was silence for about a breem, then…

"Skywarp?"

"What?"

"I'm _bored_," the blue seeker whined.

"Yeah, well, get used to it."

"_But 'Warp_…"

"I said get used to it!" The purple seeker snapped.

Suddenly both their scanners beeped as they picked up the energy signature they had been searching for.

_/Skywarp to Starscream./_ The purplejet-former called through the trine's private comlink.

_/Starscream here./ _The commander replied. _/What is it?/_

_/We've picked up the energy signature of the material./ _Skywarp data burst the coordinates to their leader. _/Permission to investigate further?/_

_/Permission granted. Use extreme caution you two. We don't know if there are any Autobots nearby./_

_/Yes, Screamer./ _Thundercracker replied with a snicker.

The commander grumbled at the nickname before the comlink went silent on his end.

'Cracker chuckled and the two fighter jets made their descent toward a footprint shaped island as the sun dropped below the horizon.

* * *

><p>The two jets transformed and landed silently, hiding among the trees. There was a military base on the island and, from the energy signatures they picked up along with the material's, it was the Autobot HQ.<p>

_/What do we do now?/_ Thundercracker asked his trine mate.

Skywarp's optics narrowed. _/We wait./_

_/Wait? For what?/ _The blue seeker growled. _/Why can't we just go in and steal it. You could very easily warp into the place, get it, and get out before anyone ever noticed it was gone./_

_/No, you idiot./ _The purple jet-former snapped._ /The stuff will be guarded. More than likely by one or both of those crazy Lamborghini-twins. You know? The ones that know Jet-jutsu?/_

'Cracker cringed. _/Point taken. So, why are we waiting?/ _

'Warp smirked. _/The night watch will relieve them soon./_

The blue jet chuckled. _/I see. In between the change we get in and find where they keep the material. Why not take it though?/_

Skywarp rolled his optics. _/We don't have enough time to get it and get out before the watch comes. We just need the location in the base. We then report it to Starscream and Megatron./_

_/Right./ _Thundercracker nodded, then a thought struck him._ /But how do we know when it's time?/_

_/I managed to hack their computers long enough to get the times while we were making our decent. They would have detected me had I looked longer to find where the stuff is kept, but I was able to get the general area it was in. We just need to follow the energy signature./_

The blue jet-former smirked at his comrade before they both settled in to watch, their scans picking up the movement of humans and cybertronians alike.

They hadn't been there long when a ping from Skywarp's scanners told them it was time.

The two nodded at each other and stood before they began to move quietly through the foliage toward the base's outer perimeter.

Once they cleared the trees Skywarp stopped and looked around to be sure they hadn't been detected.

His scans detected nothing. Good.

The purple jet-former turned toward his light blue companion and spread his arms, beckoning the other into them.

Thundercracker smirked and stepped into the embrace, his arms going round the other's waist. Skywarp did the same and a second later they disappeared with a small pop.

They hadn't noticed the small detector lift from its hiding place in a rock not far from where the seekers had been standing.

* * *

><p><em>(Diego Garcia, Autobot headquarters, Security room)<em>

A persistent beeping woke Red Alert from his light recharge. He groaned and sat up to see what was wrong.

The noise came from the console across the room where a flashing red light beat in time with the sound.

The chief of Autobot security got up and walked over, pressing a button on the keyboard once as he sat in the chair. Light blue optics scanned the information that ran across the screen as a frown came to his facial plating.

Someone had just warped in from the base's south, outer-most perimeter.

Red Alert pressed a few more buttons to call up the video feed from the hidden detector. The red and white mech scowled as two seekers appeared on the screen. One was light blue, the other was purple. He watched as the former stepped into the latter's arms before they disappeared again.

Skywarp and Thundercracker. He should have known.

Acting fast, the security chief pressed a button on the console, setting off the security alarm. Lights flashed and a loud blaring voice filled the base, waking all who had been asleep and startling those who were awake.

_INTRUDER ALERT!_

* * *

><p>William Lennox had been deep in conversation with Ironhide when the alarm went off.<p>

They immediately went into action.

The captain began making calls through his communicator, ordering his men to get the civilians to the safe zones under the base while the Weapons specialist contacted Red Alert for information.

_/Ironhide to Red Alert./ _

_/Red Alert here. Go ahead Ironhide./ _The security chief replied a nano-sec later.

_/Who is the intruder, how did they get in, and what is their location?/ _The black mech asked briskly.

_/It's Skywarp and Thundercracker, sir. They warped in from the south, outer-most perimeter of the base, just at the tree line./ _There was a pause as Red scanned for the seekers. _/They're in science building nine, close to the vaults where the study materials are kept./_

Ironhide nodded, though the security chief couldn't see. _/Thank you, Red Alert. Keep an optic on them and update me if they move anywhere else. Ironhide out./_

The weapons specialist disconnected and turned to Will. The captain's eyes asked his question for him and Ironhide filled the human in on the situation.

"Shit." William said a moment later as they headed toward the science division complex. Ironhide had transformed so they wouldn't have to walk and risk the black mech squishing the captain.

Will quickly called Epps to have the black soldier and some men meet them at the gate entrance to the science complex.

A moment later Prime commed and Ironhide explained the situation to his leader.

_/Bumblebee and I will rendezvous with you and the captain at the same location./ _Optimus replied._ /Prowl should be there already. He was supposed to takeover nightshift from Sideswipe. Ratchet and Wheeljack are preparing med bay for any injured./_

_/Acknowledged./_

_/Prime out./_

Ironhide relayed the information to Will as they drove through the base.

The captain realized this entire fiasco had taken place over the space of about ten minutes. 'Well,' Lennox thought with a small smile, 'time does fly when you're having some form of fun.'

* * *

><p>The complex they found themselves in was full of large warehouse-like buildings and each one had numbers on their doors counting up to thirty.<p>

They were by number twenty-eight.

Skywarp sighed and began scanning as Thundercracker glanced around, his light casting long shadows on the walls and roads of the complex.

"It's kinda spooky here," Thundercracker said after the second time he jumped at his own shadow.

"Quit being such a sparkling," the purple jet-former replied. "Come on. My scans are picking up the energy signature this way."

He pointed in the opposite direction.

" 'M not a sparkling…" the blue jet muttered as he followed, counting down silently as he went.

Twenty-seven, twenty-six, twenty-five…

"Hey 'Warp?" Thundercracker asked.

"What?" The purple mech looked over his metallic shoulder at his counterpart. "If you say you're bored I'll put a dent in your helm."

Twenty-two, twenty-one, twenty…

"I wasn't going to say that!" The blue transformer snapped. "I was going to ask what you think Megs is going to use the Spacebridge for once its built?"

"Maybe to go back to Cybertron? I cannot fathom why he would want to do that, though."

"Perhaps he needs to retrieve something that's still there. Something he left behind maybe?"

"Like what?" Skywarp asked, still looking at his scanner. "His toothbrush?"

Thundercracker snickered.

Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen…

'Warp looked up as the energy signature grew stronger. "We're almost there."

The blue jet-former was about to reply when bright lights suddenly started to flash and a loud voice came over the speakers, causing both seekers to jump.

_INTRUDER ALERT!_

The purple jet-former cursed loudly. "We've been detected!"

"No shit."

Skywarp glared at Thundercracker before he grabbed the other's servo and took off running.

Eleven, ten, nine-

The two came to screeching halt when the scans pinged. This was the building they wanted.

Thundercracker glanced around. "This is it? Number nine?"

"Yes," the purple seeker nodded.

'Warp walked up to the door and examined the padlock on the door.

"Locked?"

"Locked." Skywarp agreed.

Thundercracker stepped up to the door and aimed his lasers at it. "Well, we could always get in by doing this…"

The blue mech fired and the door shattered inwards with a loud crash.

"Like nobody heard that," the purple seeker deadpanned.

'Cracker rolled his optics and grabbed Skywarp's servo before he dragged the other inside.

This building was full of biological and non-biological things.

Thundercracker jumped and emitted an almost girly scream when something poked him on the wing. Skywarp whirled, his lasers trained upon the thing. When he shown a light on the object the purple seeker snickered.

It was a tree.

"S'not funny," Thundercracker grumbled, embarrassed by the sound his vocalizer had made. "It's even creepier in here than outside."

"Scared of a little tree, 'Cracker?" 'Warp teased.

"No."

Thundercracker left his mate to his snickering and moved to the back of the room.

Gray cabinets and what looked like vaults lined the wall.

The blue seeker looked in every cabinet, cringing when he came across something pickled.

"Gross," the mech grumbled. "Damn squishies and their disgusting squishy experiments."

He moved on to the vaults. Each were labeled in English, telling the reader what exactly was inside. He read them down the line.

"Titanium, Adamantium, crystallized bone, Sulfur, Dilithium…"

When he came to the last one he stopped and read the description.

**Cybertonium**

A smirk was on his face as he turned to his mate.

"Hey, 'Warp?"

Skywarp looked over at him. "Hmm?"

"I found it." Thundercracker said, a large smile forming on his facial plating.

The purple mech vaulted over a table to get to the other. He scanned the door and an equally large smile formed on his facial plating.

"Well done, 'Cracker," the purple mech praised. "Now all we have to do is-"

The bolt of a laser rifle interrupted him as it struck the wall a few inches from his left wing.

They both whirled and their weapons locked onto the 'bot standing in the doorway. His rifle was trained upon them as well.

It was Prowl.

"Next time, I won't miss."

* * *

><p>Prowl had been on guard duty for about five breems when the alarms went off. Not a moment later his own alarms went off indicating the intruders were in the complex he was guarding.<p>

The 2IC called up the video feed, his optic narrowing at the image of the two seekers as they ran past Science building thirteen.

What did they want? All the dangerous materials were kept in a different complex. So why would they…

Prowl's eyes widened as he remembered what material was kept in vaults of building number nine.

The red chevroned mech cursed. They were after the Cybertonium.

He pulled out his weapon and checked the charge before the 2IC took off for the warehouse.

The mech had just passed building five when Optimus comed him.

_/Prime to Prowl/_

He continued to run as he answered.

_/Prowl here. I already know about the Thundercracker and Skywarp. I'm on my way now./_

_/Do not engage them until we get there or if they find what they're looking for. Just observe until then./_

Prowl made a frustrated sound. Those two seekers were Decepticons. They may not be Megatron, they were still responsible for Jazz's death.

_/Prowl, did you hear me? Do not engage them. That's an order./ _

The tactician shuttered his optics before he replied.

_/Understood. I will not engage unless someone gets there or if they find what they came for./_

_/Remember Prowl, getting revenge will not bring Jazz back./ _His leader's voice had grown sad. _/I learned that lesson the hard way./_

The 2IC swallowed as a lump formed in his throat. _/Yes, sir./_

_/Good luck. Prime out/_

The com went silent, leaving Prowl alone to his thoughts as he ran.

They had both lost their mates to the war, but their friendship had strengthened through their understanding of each other's grief. Prime had told the red chevroned mech he was allowed to come and talk anytime he wished. Prowl had done the same and through these talks they helped each other to slightly heal.

Their wounds were still open and bleeding and the police car-former was sure it would never truly stop aching.

He was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of an explosion a few warehouses up.

The tactician readied his weapon and crept closer to the building and the blown in door, looking around the corner when he reached it.

The two seekers were searching the front of the room. They went through the boxes and cabinets silently until Thundercracker was startled by a tree. Skywarp began to tease his comrade as the blue seeker moved to the back of the room to search and escape the snickering of the purple jet.

Prowl watched Thundercracker search through the cabinets before moving on to the vaults.

The 2IC held his breath as the blue seeker paused at the vault holding the Cybertonium.

"Hey 'Warp?" he asked.

The purple jet looked over at his partner. "Hmm?"

Prowl raised his weapon and took a step closer to the entrance, his blue optics narrowing.

"I found it."

The purple seeker vaulted over the table in between the two and began to scan the vault. A smile formed on his facial plating when the results came up. As he turned to the blue jet-former Prowl made his move.

The 2IC aimed his weapon just above Skywarp's left wing and fired a warning shot.

The startled seekers whirled as Prowl stepped into the doorway and their weapons locked onto him as his rifle did the same.

The tactician smirked.

"Next time, I won't miss."

Skywarp growled as he took a step forward. "You want to bet, Autobot scum?"

Prowl dove behind a cabinet as the seeker fired. The cement exploded upward in the place Prowl had been a second before.

"No thanks," the 2IC replied. "I'd never trust my energon chips to the likes of a Decepticon. Especially if that 'con was a seeker."

His reply came in the form of a hole being blasted in the cabinet he was behind. Wood and nails rained down on him as he slid away. A lucky shot from Thundercracker grazed the tactician's right shoulder and he cried out.

The purple seeker laughed as Prowl ducked behind yet another cabinet. His glee turned into pain as his left wing was hit by the 2IC's return fire.

"Told you I wouldn't miss," Prowl said, laughter in his voice.

Skywarp gripped the injured appendage as energon leaked from under his clawed servo. It was not a deep wound. He would still be able to fly should the need arise.

Thundercracker growled and used his thrusters to jump over the cabinet Prowl had been hiding behind, taking the tactician by surprise.

The red chevroned mech grunted as he was pushed up against the wood and the blue seeker shoved his lasers against Prowl's chassis.

"You think that was funny?" He growled, his face inches away from the tactician's.

His weapons began to charge and the heat caused pain to blossom where they touched.

Prowl snorted. "Very."

The 2IC kneed the seeker in his metallic gut and shoved him away. He threw the cabinet in the blue jet-former's way when Thundercracker recovered, causing jars of pickled experiments to shatter on and around the blue seeker.

'Cracker growled as he wiped slimy stuff from his facial plating and optics. Prowl used the distraction to duck behind an overturned metal table by the wall.

Skywarp saw and went after the tactician.

The 2IC was ready for him as the jet-former vaulted over the barrier and 'Warp cried out as Prowl fired his weapon, hitting the seeker in the right wing this time. He wasn't prepared for the purple jet-former to grab him and shove him hard against the wall, knocking the air from his vents.

"You will pay for that!" Skywarp screeched.

His weapon dug painfully into Prowl's chassis, above his spark chamber when the Autobot recovered and began to struggle. The laser grew hot as the purple Decepticon charged it.

"Say hello to Jazz for me." Skywarp said with a wicked smirk.

Prowl offlined his optics and braced himself for the end.

'Sorry guys. I wasn't strong enough.'

A shot rang out through the silent room.

The 2IC started and onlined his optics when the seeker holding him let go with a screech, 'Warp's servo going to his injured arm.

The laser had been blown off.

Prowl looked over Skywarp's shoulder to see Optimus in the doorway with Ironhide beside him.

The black mech's right cannon was still smoking.

Thundercracker screeched loudly and fired upon the two 'bots as Skywarp was shoved away by Prowl.

The tactician dove behind a vault as the seeker fired his remaining weapon. Prowl placed his rifle on the top of his barrier and shot at the advancing purple jet-former.

Skywarp was forced to take cover behind a cabinet close to where his trine mate was.

Thundercracker was nursing a wound to his right metallic shoulder where Lennox had gotten in a lucky shot.

The blue seeker dove away from his hiding place just before the cabinet exploded from one of Ironhide's weapons.

'Warp ducked and a plasma blast from Bumblebee soared over their heads and 'Cracker did the same with as a blast from Prime impacted with the top of the cabinet.

They managed to get in a few shots, but the seekers were fast running out of energy.

Finally Skywarp looked over at his blue counterpart. "Retreat?"

Thundercracker nodded in agreement. "Retreat."

They transformed and blasted their way through the roof of the warehouse. The Autobots covered their human companions as the ceiling caved in and buried everyone in debris.

* * *

><p><em>Skywarp to Starcream./ _The purple seeker commed.

_/Starscream here./_

_/We found the Cybertonium, but…/ _'Warp hesitated.

_/But what?/ _The commander asked, annoyed.

_/The Autobots have it at their base, Starscream, and…/ _Thundercracker swallowed then continued. _/They know we know about it./_

_/What?/ _The blue and purple jet-formers cringed as Starscream's voice hurt their audios. _/You were discovered?/_

_/We… um… tripped the alarm./ _Skywarp replied.

_/Idiots!/_ The commander's voice became exasperated. _/Now they're going to move the material to a safer location on base. This whole thing was for nothing!/_

_/It can always be found again!/ _'Cracker defended.

_/Yes, but not by you two!/ _There was a sigh._ /I assume you both are injured./_

_/Affirmative./ _They replied in unison.

_/Will I need to send Astrotrain to pick you up or can you make the journey without offlining?/_

_/We can make it./ _'Warp replied.

_/Good. Report to Lord Megatron after getting repaired. We can't have you leaking energon all over the floor./_

_/Acknowledged./_ Skywarp and Thundercracker said.

_/Starscream out./_ Then Screamer's comlink went silent.

The blue jet grumbled.

* * *

><p>Ironhide and Will were the first to unbury themselves from the debris.<p>

The black mech gently picked his human up and stepped over a large metal bar in his way.

"You alright?" Will asked, concern written on his face.

"Fine. I got nicked on the shoulder by Thundercracker during the fight then later got dented and buried when the ceiling fell on us, but other than that I'll live." Ironhide looked his partner over. "You?"

"Apart from having a giant, black transformer nearly flatten me when the roof caved in, I'm just Prime." Lennox glanced over when said leader managed to unbury himself. "Well, speak of the devil and up he comes."

Optimus looked confused.

"What?"

Will chuckled.

"Just an expression."

"Ah. I don't think I'll ever get used to those," Prime said, a little sadly as memories of Sam floated through his processor.

Ironhide patted his friend's shoulder.

There was a crash as Bumblebee shoved a large metal beam off of himself and stepped out of the debris. Epps and his men were sitting safely on his shoulders.

A second later Prowl pushed a piece of ceiling out of his way.

Optimus approached him and his blue optics took in the dents on his 2IC's metal skin and the wound above Prowl's spark chamber that was leaking a small amount of energon. It had been caused when 'Hide shot Skywarp. The seeker's weapon had scrapped along Prowl's armor as it was blasted off.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked once he reached the tactician.

Prowl nodded. "I'm fine."

The Prime smiled and gently placed a hand on a dented and scratched shoulder. "You did very well my friend. I'm sorry we didn't make it sooner."

"It's alright," Prowl frowned as he looked over at the still intact vaults. "They were after the Cybertonium."

Optimus nodded, his optics dimming. "It will have to be moved and its energy signature must be covered to keep it hidden."

Lennox nodded. "It can be moved into the high security vaults. A few are empty."

Ironhide stepped forward. "I believe Wheeljack can construct a warp shield. He showed me the blueprints just last week."

"I will suggest it to him when we get back to the main base complex," Optimus then chuckled. "Though, Ratchet might not be too thrilled about it."

Bee cringed at the thought and Epps laughed nervously.

"But why were they after the Cybertonium in the first place?" Lennox asked.

"I don't know," Optimus answered, a frown on his facial plating. "But perhaps Wheeljack or Ratchet might."

Prowl stepped forward. "I can look at some of the old records on Cybertonium if you like?"

"I would appreciate that," Prime smiled then looked over his mechs and their human allies.

Each one was injured, but each were willing to stand and follow the Prime into whatever was ahead, no matter the cost.

Optimus smiled proudly at them all. "You did well this night, all of you. I know the Decepticons will come back, quite possibly to take the Cybertonium next time and Megatron will most likely be with them. I don't know when they are going to return for the material, but I do know each and every one of you will fight to keep it out of their hands. I am grateful for your loyalty and your friendship, because without the human's help we would have perished two years ago in Mission City. I am and always will be proud to fight alongside you."

They all smiled back in return and nodded.

Epps looked around and took in all the injures they had. "Hate break this up, but I think we should be getting to med bay before the Hatchet comes looking for us."

They all laughed and looked to Optimus for confirmation.

He nodded and everyone began to leave until it was only Prowl in the room with his leader.

"You thought of Sam when you spoke of Mission City. I saw it in your optics."

The larger mech nodded. "And you thought of Jazz."

Prowl smiled sadly as he nodded in return. "There are times when I feel him standing right beside me or I see him on the edge of my vision, almost like he's guarding me. It makes me feel better."

"I only ever see Sam in my dreams," Optimus sighed. "Primus, I miss him."

"He'll never truly be gone, you know. One day you may turn around and see his shadow following you."

Prime laughed. "Sam's shadow, huh? I'd love to see the look on Figg's face should that ever happen. It would be priceless."

Prowl chuckled as they walked to the gate of the complex and on to med bay to get repaired, and yelled at, by a cranky CMO.

* * *

><p>There you are. A nice, long chapter. I hope the fight scene was good 'cause it was a pain to write. I'm not good at writing charismatic speeches either, so I'm sorry if Optimus sounded cheesy. I tried my best.<p>

Until next time!


	4. Renewed Spirit

Hello Everyone! I'm back and I've upped the rating because there may be an Optimus/Sam "scene" in later chapters.

Warnings: Interrupted Megatron/Starscream sticky and some Holoform/human kissing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers! It belongs to Hasbro, Paramount , and anything else affiliated with it. I'm just a fan trying to expand the Optimus/Sam pairing.

* * *

><p>"<em>Renewed Spirit"<em>

* * *

><p><em>(Decepticon base, Mars)<em>

Megatron was not pleased.

The two seekers had just given their report to him, each sporting new patches and weld marks from their recent mission to discover the location of the Cybertonium. A mission they had partially botched when Skywarp and Thundercracker had been interrupted by the Autobot scum and their human pets.

Still, it had not been an utter failure. Thanks to those two imbeciles, the Decepticons now knew where their enemy's base was.

Megatron paced the room, feeling his mate's eyes on him with each pass the leader made.

The humans would undoubtedly move the material to a safer place on base. More than likely in a high security vault or something of the sort and its location kept secret from all but a select few, both human and cybertronian, in the higher ranks.

The silver Decepticon sighed. Getting the information he needed would be harder than he first anticipated.

Megatron rubbed the metal plating above his left optic as the leader tried to ease the pain there.

He jumped when his servo was slapped away before he was pushed into a chair.

The leader opened his mouth to snap at his mate only to be stopped cold as warm, clawed digits began to gently massage Megatron's metallic temples.

Instead the former Lord Protector relaxed into the touch, a relieved sigh escaping his lips as the Decepticon's crimson optics closed.

Starscream chuckled.

"Does that feel good, Megatron?"

The leader hummed in contentment, leaning further into the touch of his mate as the pain began to subside.

"Yes, very much so," Megatron replied before he chuckled.

"What?" The jet-former asked, smiling.

"If I didn't know you better, Starscream, I'd say you had some sort of plan to overthrow me right now and take my place as leader."

The air commander laughed.

Megatron reached up and caught his mate's servo. Bringing it down, he placed a kiss upon the digits. The seeker's optics glowed as he watched a sensual smirk form on the other's lips.

Starscream came around to stand in front of his lord, his servo still captured. The tank-former's crimson optics opened to stare at the air commander, an invitation glowing within them.

The seeker smirked back before he straddled the Decepticon leader's waist in the chair, shifting to get comfortable in the limited space they had.

Megatron leant forward and captured Starscream's lips in a fiery kiss. Their glossa wrapped around each other as the seeker began to grind against him and the leader groaned as he felt his spike strain against his codpiece. Starscream whimpered when Megatron broke the kiss to nip the cabling at the base of the seeker's neck and the jet-former felt heat underneath his own codpiece as lubricants began to seep from his own interface.

Megatron reached down, intent on removing his and his mate's coverings when…

"My lord, this is Shockwave. Please respond."

The large silver leader growled, his crimson optics burning as Starscream reluctantly got out of his mate's lap with a groan of frustration. 'Stupid son of a glitch.'

Megatron stood and stalked over to the communication console, punching the audio feed only button with enough force to crack it.

"What is it Shockwave?" The leader snapped, venom seeping into every word.

"I have information for you, my master," the purple Cyclops replied.

The Decepticon leader stared at Starscream as the jet-former leant against the wall, his shiny blue arms crossed over his cockpit and a smirk upon those lips. The seeker looked like an energon goody just waiting to be eaten.

"Can't this wait?" Megatron asked, his denta grinding together. "I am busy at the moment."

"No, my lord, it can't." Shockwave replied.

The silver leader groaned inaudibly, his servos clenching as he glared at the console.

"You have two minutes starting now. Make it quick."

"But my lord-"

"Would you prefer it be one!"

"No, my lord."

"Good," Megatron smirked. "Proceed."

"I have received information from my agents regarding the power source I told you about."

"The one on Cybertron?"

"The very same."

"You have my attention, but only for another minute more," Megatron replied. "Where can the source be found?"

"Vector Sigma."

"Can Vector Sigma create the power source?"

A sudden sound behind him made the leader turn. Starscream was still standing against the wall, but the seeker was sucking glowing fuchsia off of his digits, having obviously just eaten an energon treat. Megatron's mouth watered.

"We are uncertain," Shockwave replied, completely oblivious to his master's predicament. "But my agents are searching for answers in the archives stolen from Praxus's Great Library before it fell," a pause then, "How goes the Cybertonium search?"

"We found it, but the Autobots have it," Megatron replied, his servo hovering over the end feed button. "Your time is up. Before I go, Shockwave, please send orders to Soundwave to find the location of the Cybertonium. It resides somewhere within these coordinates."

"Yes, my lord."

The former Lord High Protector cut the audio feed and approached his mate with a wolfish grin.

Starscream epped when Megatron pinned him against the wall, using one servo to hold the seeker's arms over his head while the other trailed along a silver thigh.

The jet-former shivered.

"Now where were we?" The large silver mech leaned in and brought his spark chamber flush against Starscream's with a smirk. "Oh yes. Now I remember."

The leader bit down on the seeker's right wing and the jet-former groaned.

* * *

><p><em>(Diego Garcia, soldier's quarters)<em>

William Lennox groaned when his bedside alarm clock went off. He reached out and punched the snooze button before the captain rolled over and snuggled into the chest of his bed partner with a sigh of content. Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling the human closer into the embrace as Lennox dozed, a smile gracing his lips.

Ocean blue eyes opened to stare down at his partner as he ran a callused hand along the captain's lightly tanned back. He smirked when Lennox let out a small laugh as he brushed a slightly ticklish spot.

Small kisses were pressed against Will's neck and the captain shifted before burying his head under a pillow to escape them.

"Go back to sleep Ironhide."

His lover chuckled as the Autobot lightly brushed a strand of burnet hair out of his eyes.

"Now why would I want to do that?" The weapon specialist asked, his ocean colored orbs shining.

Will turned onto his back to look up at Ironhide with a small smile on his face. "Because, it's what normal people do."

"Well, my sweetspark, I am not like _normal_ people."

"Then what are you like?" Will asked, chuckling.

"I, in fact, am not a person at all, but a giant metal alien from the planet Cybertron," Ironhide's holoform flickered for emphasis, "I am like an Autobot."

Will laughed before he asked, "_No._ Really?"

The weapons specialist nodded, smirking.

"And here I thought you were the Tooth Fairy," Lennox replied, laughing again.

Ironhide glared. "Who told you about that."

"My lips are sealed."

'Hide growled. "Will…"

"Nope."

"William…"

Lennox waggled a finger at him as the captain said in a sing-songy voice, "I'm not telling."

The Autobot pouted and Will smiled.

Ironhide had been by Lennox's side since they met at Mission city. Through the experiences they shared the two had become very close friends. The weapons specialist had guarded him and his family for a year until one day the 'Cons discovered where the captain had lived and attacked their home. His little girl and wife had not survived. 'Hide had had to drag Lennox kicking and screaming away from the burning house after the weapons specialist beat off the one-eyed Decepticon and help had come.

All of this happened nearly a year before the fiasco in Egypt and Sam's death.

Ironhide helped William through his grief and as time wore on the two began to realize there was something more than friendship between them. Though it had taken a battle and Will nearly dying for them both to admit it.

Lennox knew now not feel guilty for loving another. Sarah would have wanted him to be happy.

"'Hide?" Will asked.

"Hmm?" The 'bot looked down at his spark mate again.

"Thank you."

Ironhide tilted his head slightly, curiosity in his eyes. "For what?"

William smiled. "For being there for me."

The holoform's eyes softened. "I'd do it again if I had to."

"I know."

Ironhide leant down and captured his mate's lips in a soft kiss before he pulled back an stared into Lennox's hazel eyes with a soft smile.

The moment was ruined by the sudden beeping of the alarm.

Will turned the clock completely off with a groan and Ironhide growled, cracking his knuckles. "That thing is very annoying. Shall I destroy it?"

"No," Lennox replied with a small glare. "You've already destroyed three in the last month."

Ironhide grumbled and Will laughed.

"We may as well get up," the captain said, rising.

The holoform grumbled some more as he stood as well.

"I'll meet you out front in fifteen minutes," Will called as he went into the bathroom to start a shower.

"Alright," Ironhide muttered.

The weapons specialist laid out some clothes on the bed for his mate before the holoform dissipated.

* * *

><p><em>(Earth orbit)<em>

The usually unemotional Soundwave chuckled as he picked up yet another song on the radio waves.

Blaster was no doubt giving Trailbreaker something to listen to while the little 'bot traveled through space on missions to other planets. It certainly kept Soundwave from getting bored.

And it was a comfort to know his mate was still alive and well.

The satellite-former sighed sadly.

The had both been young and in love when they bonded before the war, but differing ideals and opinions had placed them on opposing sides and they soon found themselves facing each other in battle. Their love had slowly turned to hate as time wore on, but somehow their bond remained strong.

There were times the purple communications officer regretted even choosing to side with the Decepticons. Because in spite of all that had gone on between them, all the battles and bloodshed, and all heartbreak inflicted, Soundwave found he still loved Blaster with all his spark.

And he'd give anything to have the red 'bot's love returned again.

Soundwave's thoughts were interrupted by a comm.

_/Shockwave to Soundwave/_

_/Soundwave acknowledges./_ He replied, no emotion in his voice. _/What is it?/_

_/I have orders from our Lord. You are to find the place where the Cybertonium is located at these coordinates./ _Soundwave received a data burst a moment later. _/Let no one detect you while you scan. That is the Autobot's base./ _Shockwave ordered.

_/Understood./_ The communications officer replied.

_/Good. Send your findings directly to Megatron. Shockwave out./ _

Soundwave smiled underneath his mask.

'Finally!' He thought with glee, 'Something to do!'

The purple Decepticon locked onto the coordinates and fired his high-powered scanners.

After a joor of searching the communications officer smirked. He had not only found the material's hiding place, but he also discovered the quickest way to get to it, the guard watch times, and who was to be on guard duty.

_/Soundwave to Lord Megatron./ _He called.

_/This is Megatron./_ The leader replied immediately. _/Go ahead Soundwave./_

_/I have found the Cybertonium./ _

_/Well done! Return to base and report to me at once./ _Megatron answered.

_/Yes sir./_

_/Megatron out./_

* * *

><p><em>(Beneath Diego Garcia, Level 7)<em>

Prowl sighed.

He had been searching through the archives for some time and the tactician had yet to find anything on Cybertonium. To stave off the impending boredom Prowl stood up from his seat to look around the room.

The high walls were painted a creamy white and lined with shelves upon shelves of data pads. The top of each were labeled with information telling the searcher what section a data pad was from.

Prowl read each plaque off as he walked around the room to stretch his legs.

"Science, physics, engineering, medical, language…"

The last he came to was labeled History. These data pads held less than half of Cybertron's long and great legacy, it was still by far the largest section in the Archive with twenty shelves in all. The Autobots had managed to save all these from the Great Library of Praxus before it fell.

Prowl smiled slightly as he sat back down in his seat, pulling a pad over from the science section. Jazz would have loved it down here. Before the war Prowl had rarely seen his mate without some sort of reading material in had. Jazz always had his "nose stuck in a book" as the humans would say.

The tactician began to read, his optics quickly running over the words as he took in the information. When finished with that the car-former pulled yet another toward him. He continued in this vain for about two joors before he put the last pad down with a growl of frustration.

Not here. Why wasn't it in the science section? It was Cybertonium for Primus's sake, it should be in science section.

Prowl shuttered his optics and put his helm down on the table with a groan. He needed to find it. Prime was counting upon him.

The soft whisper of his name caused the 2IC to sit up, looking around for the source.

Prowl saw nothing except the shadow in the corner of his vision. It was standing by one of the rows of pads.

The 2IC turned to look in that direction, but the shadow disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"Jazz?" He called, hoping for an answer.

None came.

Prowl sighed sadly as he stood and approached. The tactician frowned as he studied it. Why would the data pad be here? This was the History section.

'Its still worth a try," the 2IC thought.

Prowl reached up and was about to take a pad on the third shelf from the top when an invisible force pushed his servo down and to the left.

"Here?" Prowl asked the shadow that reappeared in the corner of his optic.

It nodded.

The 2IC pulled the silver pad down and turned it on, his optics widening at its contents.

A smile formed on his lips.

"Thank you," the tactician said softly as the shadow began to dissipate.

Jazz's reply was a gentle touch to Prowl's cheek before he disappeared entirely.

The police car-former sniffled as he turned his back to where his mate had been and walked out of the Archive hall, silver data pad in servo.

* * *

><p><em>(Decepticon base, Mars)<em>

"My lord Megatron."

The leader turned at the sound of his name, a smile forming on his lips at the site of the purple satellite-former bowing before him.

"Rise Soundwave and report."

The masked 'con stood and took a step toward the table his lord indicated to as Megatron and Starscream sat in cars on the other side. Soundwave pulled out a small device that looked like a very large flash drive. "This contains all the information we need on where the Cybertonium is and how we are to get it. I have also gotten the times of guarded duty, those who will relieve them, and the times they change." The communications officer plugged it into a port on the side of the table and pressed a button.

A hologram of the Autobot's base appeared and Soundwave began his report.

"The Cybertonium is located in the southwest security building of the base," the hologram zoomed in on the location, "The vault is placed against the southern wall and is guarded by two Autobots by day and night. The guard change happens at dusk and at dawn. There a security camera's at the entrance of the building along with three human guards."

The image zoomed out as the purple mech moved on in his report.

"The quickest route to get to the material and not run into many Autobots and humans is through the airfield," the hologram moved over the image of a flat area of land 3 clicks from the security vault. "We would need to land there and pass through this forest," the image moved again to show a dense area of trees separating the airstrip from the vault, "There are security measure placed throughout this forest. We would need to find a way to disable them long enough to get in."

Starscream studied the hologram for a moment before he spoke up. "Why not send in a virus?"

The other two mechs stared at him.

"A virus?" Megatron asked.

"Yes. One that could disable not only their security systems but short circuit the locks kept on the vaults."

Megatron smiled as Soundwave nodded in approval.

"Yes, that would work," The leader said. "Well done Starscream."

Soundwave smiled underneath his mask as he saw the affection in his lord's eyes. The mech had begun to slowly change for some reason. Megatron was still the ruthless war lord, but he had started to show a warmer side to himself.

A side Soundwave had not seen since before the war.

"But who will implant the virus?" The purple mech asked. "The humans would be expecting a second attack by Frenzy. Their computers have no doubt been upgraded with a stronger firewall."

Megatron rubbed his chin as he stood to pace. "That is a problem too."

Starscream thought for a moment before his optics settled on the communications officer. "Why not have Soundwave do it, my lord."

The satellite-former tilted his head in question as Megatron turned to study his mate.

"Explain," the Decepticon leader ordered softly.

"Well, Soundwave could hack into their network through their satellites and implant the virus there," the jet-former said.

The large silver mech paused and turned his crimson gaze upon Soundwave. "Could you do that?"

The masked mech nodded. "It would be, as the organics say, 'a piece of cake.'"

Starscream chuckled. "They have the strangest expressions."

"That they do," Megatron agreed before he became serious again. "Alright. While you, Soundwave, create the virus I will call a meeting of all the Decepticons that are to come on this raid. Give me the times when the guards change and who will relieve them. Is that all?"

Soundwave nodded and data burst the information to his leader as the communications officer stood.

Megatron smiled. "How long will it take you to create the virus?"

The masked mech thought about it for a moment before replying, "It should only take about an orn at the least with Frenzy's help."

The leader nodded as a smirk formed on his lips. "Good," he replied. "Because we attack tomorrow at midnight."

* * *

><p><em>(Autobot base, Earth)<em>

Prowl took the seat to the right of Optimus while the other department heads sat as well. The humans sat in the chairs placed upon the table for them.

They had all be called into the meeting at the 2IC's request. The tactician wanted everyone to hear what he had found on the Cybertonium.

Prowl stood at Prime's look. "I have found what we needed to know on the Cybertonium and why the Decepticons want the material. It does not bode well," he hooked the data pad up to the table and a hologram appeared in the middle of the table. It showed the image of a glowing green crystal and its attributes.

"This is the Cybertonium," Prowl pressed a button and the image morphed. The crystals were now cut to fit within small slots on around what appeared to be a generator or a battery of some sort. "The energy Cybertonium gives off can be harnessed and used as fuel to power Cybertronians or…"

The image changed again and many an Autobot's optics widened at what they saw.

The cybertonium fuel was hooked up to a machine that resembled the controls to a transporter. At the press of a button the circular ring closed and began to glow a bright green. Overhead a portal of some sort appeared and sucked up whatever had been within before it closed, leaving nothing behind.

"It can be used to power a space bridge," Prowl finished, turning off the simulation.

Captain Lennox leaned forward slightly from his place in front of Ironhide. "It's kind of like the Dilithium they use to power the Starships in Star Trek."

Prowl smiled and nodded, well aware of what the human was talking about. "Exactly."

"But where are they planning on transporting themselves?" Epps asked from in front of Sideswipe.

"We fear they are trying to return to Cybertron," Optimus spoke up.

"But why?" Will asked, "Isn't it supposed to be a wasteland now?"

The leader nodded.

Ironhide's optics widened as a though struck him. "Vector Sigma."

The other 'bots looked at him with dread and fear.

Bumblebee spoke up, "But I thought Vector Sigma was dead as well. Didn't it die when the Allspark was launched into space?"

"No," Wheeljack answered. "It merely became dormant. If awakened, it could be used to destroy not only Cybertron, but the entire galaxy."

Ratchet took his mate's servo under the table and squeezed it.

"Then let's take comfort in the fact that the Decepticons want to take over the galaxy, not destroy it," Perceptor said wisely.

Everyone nodded.

"What exactly is Vector Sigma?" Will asked.

"It's the computer at the middle of Cybertron," Ratchet explained. "It gives the planet life, just as the Allspark gave us life. Without Vector Sigma our planet would crumble into dust."

Epps frowned. "But why didn't the Cybertronians die out when the Allspark was destroyed?"

"We no longer have the ability to have or create Sparklings," Optimus spoke up, his optics dimming.

No more cybertronians? A stunned silence fell across the humans at the thought.

"If there is anything we can do to help we'd all do it willingly," Lennox said and the others nodded.

Optimus smiled sadly, the captain's courage and willingness to help reminding him so much of Sam. "Thank you, but nothing can be done. Not without the Allspark."

"That is all I have to report," Prowl said as he sat.

"The warp shield is finished and tested," Wheeljack spoke up, "It will be installed immediately after this meeting."

Prime nodded and stood, looking out over the group before him as they stood as well. "I don't know why the Decepticons want to return to Cybertron, but I do know they will stop at nothing to get the material. We must be ready for an attack at any time."

Everyone nodded, courage and strength shining in both optics and eyes alike.

"You are all dismissed."

* * *

><p><em>(Somewhere in between)<em>

Sam looked around himself, seeing only shifting shadows and glowing orbs of light. There was no ground beneath his feet and no sky above him. All was still and silent.

"Is anyone there?" He called, his voice echoing in the dark expanse before him.

"Welcome Samuel James Witwicky. We have been expecting you."

Sam turned at the voice and saw six huge beings standing before him, each shrouded in darkness.

"Are you the Primes?" The boy asked, craning his neck. They were even larger than Optimus.

"Yes," the tallest responded, his voice deep. "We are here to offer you a change at a second life."

"Your great-grandfather has no doubt informed you of what you will protect," the second Prime spoke in a soft british accent.

"That I am the bearer of the Allspark?" Sam asked

"Yes," A third responded his voice slightly feminine. "You are to protect it and help rebuild the Cybertronian race with it."

"But you will not do this alone," the first said. "Optimus will be there with you every step of the way."

The boy nodded, a smile forming on his face. "I know."

"Are you ready to be recreated into something better able to protect the Allspark?" The second asked.

Sam frowned as he took a step back. "Recreated? You mean I'll no longer be human?"

"That is correct. You will be placed into the body of a Cybertronian. The knowledge on how to use your new body will be implanted into you," the first answered. "Are you ready?"

The boy paused in his answer as he thought about it. It would be cool to be the same species as his love and he'd be more able to defend Optimus rather than run from a fight. He could even fight Megatron and help avenge Jazz.

The thought of Jazz made him stop again. He couldn't leave without the Autobot. It was the only thing he could think of to repay the car-former.

Sam looked back up at the Primes his decision made.

"I'm ready," The six transformers began to raise their servos when he stopped them. "But Jazz is coming with me."

A fourth Prime stepped forward, his voice annoyed. "I'm afraid we cannot do that."

"Why?" Sam replied frowning. "You have the power to do it."

"It is simply unheard of. If we return him to life then everyone will want to be resurrected," the annoyed Prime answered.

"Not my problem," Sam answered, anger growing. "Bringing him back is the only way I can repay them for all the pain they've gone through to help us."

The lights around the boy shifted in what seemed to be irritation.

"Only one can return. Only the bearer," the fourth Prime snapped.

Sam crossed his arms with a huff. "Then it looks like you'll have to find yourselves another bearer because I'm not leaving without Jazz."

The boy glared up at them all, his hazel eyes burning.

"I'm not asking for myself. I'm asking for Prowl. He needs Jazz just as Optimus needs me."

There was a few moments of silence as the Primes seemed to debate amongst themselves before the one with the British accent spoke, clearly amused.

"Your friend Seymour Simmons is correct, Sam. You are an extortionist."

The deep voiced Prime stepped forward and bent down, his palm facing toward the ground. "Very well. We will do what you wish."

Sam smiled. "Thank you."

The Prime chuckled as a bright light flashed beneath his Servo and Jazz stood before them, a confused look on his face.

"Wha'?" He asked.

"This boy has requested you return to the living world with him," the second Prime explained.

Jazz looked over at Sam, a smile forming on his lips. "Really?"

The human nodded.

"Now Samuel Witwicky. Are you ready for what is to come?" The deep voice asked.

"Yes."

The Primes lifted their servos and Sam was enveloped in white light. Instantly his body began to change.

The boy felt himself lengthen and grow larger. His entire body shifted and he felt something grow on his back as his skin changed and hardened.

'Wings,' he thought.

None of it hurt. It felt strange, but no pain came when he felt his insides shifted and changed. It felt like he was being wrapped up in a warm blanket.

'Or held by Optimus's holoform,' Sam thought.

Within a few moments the light began to die and the boy's body was revealed.

Before them stood a beautiful seeker with blue-green optics. Sam's vee-shaped chevron upon his helm, his servos, and the Allspark symbols on his wings and arms were all painted in silver while the rest of him was painted sapphire blue.

The 'bot smiled at Jazz's stunned look as he folded his wings closer to his back.

"What do you think?" Sam asked turning around in a circle.

"Beautiful," was the car-former's reply.

The seeker flushed slightly.

The clearing of a throat caused them both to turn toward the Primes and Sam's optics widened at the sight of the cube-shaped object in the British speaking 'bot's servos. He reached out and took the relic, cradling it gently as a subspace in his chest opened. He placed the cube within the pocket before looking up at the Primes again, a smile on his lips. The tallest Prime stepped forward and held out yet another artifact. "Return this to Optimus. He will need you and it in the battle to come."

"Battle?" Sam asked, taking the Matrix from the Prime.

"Yes, the Decepticons are planning a full scale raid on the base you call Diego Garcia for midnight tonight. Optimus will need all the help he can get if he is to survive this night," the second Prime answered.

Sam nodded, determination shining in his new blue-green orbs.

"I will not fail," he said, silver servos clenching. "Not again."

The British accented Prime nodded as he took the servo of his taller brother, lacing their digits together lovingly.

"Very well," he said. "From hence forth you will be known as Skyspark."

"Skyspark," the seeker repeated, liking the sound of it.

The accented Prime nodded and the world around the two smaller Transformers began to disappear.

"Good luck, both of you," he said. "May you find happiness in this dark time."

Skyspark chuckled, "Don't worry. We will."

Everything was then enveloped in white light.

* * *

><p>There you go! I'm sorry if it seemed a little rushed at the end. Many blocks got in my way.<p>

What do you think of it?

Until next time! Please review.


	5. Iridescent

Hello again!

I am very sorry for the delay! College has started up again and I broke my ankle last month. Who knew that breaking a bone could cause Writer's Block?

So, in repayment for your patience, I give you an extra long chapter! It was inspired by a chapter from Novemus Prime's _To Lose Another. _(Please go read it. Its really good!)

Good luck to all of you on the East Coast. You are in my thoughts.

Warnings: Angst, battles, mentions of slash, and perhaps just a bit of gore.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Skyspark, Typhoon, Seahawk, Undertow, and Tsunami.

* * *

><p>"<em>Iridescent"<em>

* * *

><p><em>(Diego Garcia, Eastern-most beach)<em>

The setting sun warmed his facial plating as the cool breeze swept up from the ocean as he stared over the waves. His ethereal blue optics were glazed over as memories floated through Optimus's processor.

This had been Sam's favorite time of day.

His mate used to drag the Prime away from his work to come here in the evenings. They would sit on the hood of his truck-form and watch the sunset, talking about things at random until the stars shone in the sky. Optimus had looked forward to these discussions when the boy was visiting and he would miss them when Sam was away.

Now the Prime would never again hear the sound of his mate's voice or see the gleam in the boy's eyes when he laughed. All the Optimus had were his memories and a hole in his spark that nothing could fill.

Tears slipped down his metallic cheeks as the red sun dipped below the waves and he stayed that way until the first stars began to glitter in the sky. With a sigh, Optimus turned and began to walk slowly back to the main base.

"You okay?" A voice suddenly asked.

Optimus turned and saw Bumblebee standing beside him with concern in his sky-blue optics.

"Yes, just thinking," Prime replied as he continued walking.

"About Sam?"

Optimus nodded, his optics downcast as he wiped at the tear tracks staining his metallic cheeks.

Bee smiled sadly. "I miss him too," he said, placing a hand on his leader's shoulder. "But he wouldn't want you to mourn for him after all this time."

Optimus sighed. "I know, but it hurts to not have him here. For some reason I feel weaker without him," he said, rubbing at the metal armor protecting his spark chamber with a shaking servo.

"Ratchet said you might feel weak. Studies have been done on bonds forged between spark mates, but we still don't understand why this sort of thing happens on a preliminary bond," Bee rubbed at his chin while he thought. "It's as if the pair feed off of each other's energy. Then when one dies the other begins to feel weaker."

Optimus knew the ramifications of a broken spark bond. He had been a scientist before he became a Prime. The living mate would slowly begin to lose energy, complaining of chassis pains and shortness of breath. These would be followed by depression and loss of sleep. In the end the Cybertronian would either die from exhaustion or, in some cases, suicide. Death would come swift or slowly, depending on the strength of the bond.

Many with a half formed link would not experience these symptoms. Only in very rare cases would the living mate begin to follow their partner into the Undiscovered Country. Prime was not afraid of what was to come. He'd face it head on and with an open spark, knowing that at the end… Sam would be waiting.

Optimus chuckled at Bumblebee's enthusiasm. "It is a rather interesting subject to study," the leader placed a servo on Bee's shoulder. "You would have made an excellent scientist before the war."

The yellow scout beamed. "Really?"

Prime nodded, a smile on his lips. "Really."

The 2IC's voice suddenly filled the quiet. _/Prowl to Bumblebee./_

_/Bee here./_ The car-former replied. _/What is it?/_

_/It's your turn for guard duty. Report to the high security vaults at once./_

_/Yes, sir. Who will be my guard partner?/_

_/Blaster will be the second 'bot on duty./ _Prowl answered.

_/Alright. I'll report right away./ _Bee replied.

_/Acknowledged. Prowl out./_

The yellow scout looked up at Optimus with an apologetic smile. "Sorry to cut this short, but I have guard duty now."

The Prime chuckled. "It's alright. You had better get going. Wouldn't want to keep Prowl waiting."

Bee laughed. "You're right. He does get rather cranky after a day of guard duty," he turned to go only to stop and look over his shoulder at his leader. "Talk to you later?"

Optimus nodded. "I look forward to it."

The yellow scout smiled before he transformed and drove off, leaving the Prime alone to his thoughts once again.

* * *

><p><em>(Decepticon base, Mars)<em>

"First we need bypass the security systems and for that we need…" Frenzy gibbered off.

Soundwave sighed silently and rubbed at the metal above his left optic. Working with the hacker made his job faster and easier, but when the small transformer got excited he would begin to gibber and tangle his sentences together, much like that blue Autobot named Blurr. The result would be a processor ache for the mech who worked with Frenzy. The only 'Con who could tolerate the chatter was Barricade and even he needed a break sometimes.

"Now all we need is a code to transfer the files and we should be done," the minibot said, before he paused to look at Soundwave. "Who is going to do the hacking? Me or you?"

The communications officer raised a metallic eyebrow. "Me of course. I have far more knowledge in the hacking of a military satellite."

Frenzy nodded and went back to his codes, digits blurring as they flew across the keyboard. Soundwave's processor ache increased as he watched the lights on the computer screen quickly shift from page to page. The communications officer helped whenever possible, but creating viruses was the casseticon's specialty.

Five breems later Frenzy pushed back from the screen and cracked his digits, a satisfied look on his metallic face. "Finished."

Soundwave nodded, downloading the information and data onto a device that resembled a flash drive.

"Very good. Now we must notify Lord Megatron," he said as he stood and walked over to the communications console. He pressed a button and immediately the image of their leader appeared before him. "My Lord," the satellite-former dipped his helm.

"What is it Soundwave?" Megatron asked, relaxing into a slouch in his seat.

"We are finished with the virus, sir," the communications officer replied, his voice emotionless.

A grin spread across Megatron's face, his crimson optics glowing with pleasure and a small amount of excitement. "Well done," he straightened in his chair before the large mech continued. "Report to the throne room in twenty minutes so you and the others coming on this raid may be informed of the strategy."

"Acknowledged," the purple mech answered.

"Good," the screen went black when the feed was cut.

* * *

><p><em>(Upper Stratosphere, Above Diego Garcia)<em>

The plan was simple.

Starscream's trine and Megatron were to move in and land on the airfield, blending in with the other jets and choppers there before the virus was planted. Once the bug was placed within the base computers a signal would be given from Soundwave to a smaller ocean based party. They were to provide a distraction for the airfield group and several other parties secretly placed close to the trine. The decoy group's signal for the main party to move in was to be a high pitched tone sent through the comlinks.

The main raid party were to move through the forest dividing the two locations as quickly and quietly as possible. The Security measures would be taken out by the virus, but they had no way of knowing if a human would be patrolling the area. The group would need to save their energy for the fight at the security vaults and for when the Autobots discovered the ocean based group was merely a distraction. Once the fighting started the seekers were to provide as much air cover as they could.

Soundwave waited with hidden excitement for the signal from Shockwave to release the virus. Only a few more seconds…

A sudden buzz on his comlink told him it was time. With a silent chuckle the satellite-former pushed the flash drive-like device into place and entered the codes that would activate the bug.

* * *

><p><em>(Just off West Island, Diego Garcia)<em>

The lights of a modified Type 45 destroyer came on at the signal through his communication link while the gentle hum of his engine filled the air, awakening his two companions as he began to move forward. The ship drifting beside him was a modified Krivak class frigate, his silver metal gleaming in the moonlight as it easily kept pace with its leader.

The third in their group moved just as silently, black mast rising from the water as he came up from the depths. Undertow's sleek frame was that of a modified Virginia class Submarine. He was their stealth fighter and the Sub was good at what he did, never missing a target and always leaving undetected.

All three were unseen by the humans at the base. Their alt-modes carried a cloaking device which had allowed them to move undetected into the bay and close to the group's target.

_/Are you ready for this Seahawk?/_ The destroyer asked, his deep voice carrying a British accent.

_/When have I not been ready, Typhoon?/ _A soft voice asked. The vocals were distinctly male, but slightly feminine in tone with a light Russian accent.

Typhoon chuckled.

_/Oh, get a berth you two./ _Undertow said, laughing. The sub's voice was a light timber and clearly American in dialect.

_/As much as I would like to do just that my friend, we, unfortunately, have work to do./ _The destroyer answered, sighing.

_/Gah! You just enjoy giving me nightmares don't you?/ _The sub asked.

_/Very much so. It is one of my many pursuits in life./_

_/Would you two stop bickering?/ _The frigate asked, exasperated. _/We're almost in range./_

The lights of the base burned brightly in the darkness of the island as they drew closer to their target. Several breems later they stopped and the two ships turned their guns on Diego Garcia's main base before opening fire, their cloaking devices shutting down and making them visible for all to see.

It was then all hell seemed to break loose on the island.

* * *

><p>William Lennox jumped into action the moment after the northern watchtower exploded into a ball of flame.<p>

"Get the civilians into the underground bunkers!" He ordered, speaking into mic attached placed in his ear.

"Will!" Mikaela came up beside the captain, determination in her ice colored eyes. "What do you need me to do?"

The soldier smiled and clapped her on the shoulder. "There isn't much you can do, but maybe you can help get the others into the bunkers. Once you are there I want you stay put. They'll need someone who can keep a clear head in these kinds of situations." The captain pulled a gun down from the shelf he was at and checked to see if it was loaded before William handed it to the girl. "I want you to keep this with you incase the attackers manage to reach the bunkers. It has sabot rounds in it and there are more in this box."

Mikaela took the case handed to her and nodded. "You can count on me."

"Good. Now get going and please… be careful," the soldier said. "Sam would probably haunt me for the rest of my life if you got killed."

The ravened haired young woman laughed before taking off toward the bunkers, ordering all the civilians she came across to follow her.

Will chuckled and pulled a second gun down, loading it with more sabot rounds and grabbing the supplies he might need for the battle ahead. A second explosion hit a building close by, causing him to stumble into the soldier beside him. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and held the captain up as more explosions went off throughout the base. "Alright, Will?"

Lennox looked up into the familiar face of Ironhide and he smiled in relief. "I am now that you're here 'Hide."

The ocean blue eyes sparkled as he let his mate go. "What are your orders captain sir?"

"We need to find out where the attacks are coming from and keep the enemy from getting to the Cybertonium."

Ironhide nodded, his eyes distant as he commed his men for information. "Sideswipe says there are two ships about 3 clicks out, close to the coral barriers. A destroyer and a frigate. They're also picking up a third signal, but they can't pinpoint its location."

William became nervous. There had been reports of two 'ghost ships' and a third unseen 'phantom' attacking cargo vessels for the past week throughout the Indian ocean. The humans had assumed it was Somali pirates, but Will didn't believe a word of it.

The three attackers hadn't taken anything, just firing on the ships and sinking at least one before they disappeared as mysteriously as they had come.

"What do you suppose this phantom ship is?" Lennox asked, running alongside his mate as they headed for Ironhide's alt-mode. "Could it be a-"

"Incoming!" A soldier called, hitting the deck as a missile blew up a building close by and another was heading straight for the weapons specialist and his mate.

The ocean eyed holoform gabbed Will's hand and began to sprint, trying to get them both out of the missile's range, but he wasn't fast enough. The weapon hit the ground in an explosion of fire and debris close to where the captain had been standing a moment before. The shockwave sent the two flying off their feet and straight into the side of Ironhide's alt-mode with enough force to dent it. Just before they hit the weapons specialist grabbed Lennox and wrapped himself around his mate, shielding and cushioning William from harm.

Ironhide screamed when his back impacted, the joint pain of both his holoform and his alt-mode melding together in an unbearable loop before he slid to the ground, unconscious.

The wind was knocked from Lennox's lungs and he lay still in Ironhide's limp arms as he tried to regain it for a few moments before he sat up again to survey the damage done on the area and themselves.

"'Hide?" Will looked down at his mate when he received no reply. It was then he noticed the large, human shaped dent in the driver's side door. "'Hide!"

The captain rolled off of the unconscious holoform and began to gently shake him, calling his name. "Ironhide, wake up! Please 'Hide!"

The weapon's specialist groaned and his eyes flickered open, sending a wave of relief crashing through Lennox. Ironhide smiled slightly at the feelings rushing through the faint bond he shared with Will. "You can't get rid of me so easily," the weapons specialist said, sitting up with a grunt.

Lennox sighed and helped the holoform to his feet. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"A little sore from the impact, but I'll live," Ironhide chuckled.

"Good," Will nodded, still holding his mate's hand. "Now let's get going. We need to see if the analysts have detected what that third ship is."

Ironhide nodded and his holoform faded away, leaving the captain to clamber up into the passenger's seat of the black Topkick before they sped away.

* * *

><p>All hell had broken loose in the main technical base. The radar and other equipment used to detect the intruders had been disabled by a virus of some sort. The group had managed to discern that the 'phantom ship' was in fact a submarine before everything froze or went completely black.<p>

They were now completely blind to the enemy and unable to contact anyone. The virus had spread throughout the island, taking out the security protocols and cameras as it went.

Perceptor had gotten word from Blaster via com-link that the vaults were malfunctioning as well. It was up to Bumblebee and the stereo-former to protect the Cybertonium should the Decepticons attack.

"Have you managed to get a hold of Prime yet, Ironhide?" The red scientist asked, approaching the weapons specialist.

'Hide shook his head in the negative, his eyes distant. "I'll keep trying though."

The topkick-former and his mate had arrived nearly thirty minutes ago, right when all systems had begun to malfunction. Ironhide immediately tried to contact Optimus in order to figure out what to do next, but they had yet to hail their leader and fear was beginning to gnaw at Perceptor's tanks. Did something happen to the Prime? Was he injured somewhere and in need of help?

"We need to find out the exact location of the enemy so we can stop them from reaching the island," Epps said.

"My fellow boat-formers and I volunteer to go out there to fight the 'cons," Seaspray spoke up while eight others stepped forward, all with water based alt-modes.

"We do not fear the danger," a femme with pointed audios said from beside Seaspray.

The yellow and blue mech nodded as he linked servos with Alana. "So what do you say?"

"You are willing to do this?" Prowl asked, walking up to the group.

The boat-formers nodded.

"Then all I ask is for you to be careful. Even losing one of your group would be a great blow to the Autobots," Prowl said, his optics distant.

Seaspray nodded solemnly. "I can't promise all of us will return, but we will be very careful," he turned to the others with a small smile on his face. "Well, my friends, let's move out!"

The boat-formers cheered before they left the building, ready to face the danger head on and win.

"Good luck," Perceptor whispered as the last of Seaspray's group exited the room. "And Primus-speed."

Prowl placed a servo on the red scientist's shoulder. "They'll make it through alright. Seaspray's motley crew are a tough bunch. You couldn't have any better captain than that blue and yellow mech."

A smile spread across the 2IC's face and Perceptor nodded with a smile of his own. "Until all are one?" He asked.

Prowl dipped his helm in agreement, his optics shining with hope. "Until all are one."

* * *

><p>Typhoon was growing annoyed.<p>

A small group of boat transforming Autobots had arrived not five minutes ago and were beginning to somehow drive the larger Decepticons back. Each time he fired at one of the insects it would dart away, much like a fly escaping a newspaper. It was infuriating!

Worser still the majority of them seemed to be focusing all their concentration on Undertow while the rest fought against Typhoon and Seahawk. It was like the two Decepticons weren't worth the Autobot's time.

The destroyer turned and fired his weapons at Seaspray. The Autobot saw what was coming and darted away, chuckling as he went. Typhoon growled, his weapons locking onto Seaspray's pink mate. She too escaped his guns.

'How the slag are they doing that?' He thought, engine rumbling.

_/Typhoon! Incoming!/ _Seahawk warned.

Suddenly the destroyer was under fire, only this time it wasn't those annoying Autobots attacking. It was the humans.

'Finally! Some fun!' He thought with glee as Seahawk aimed his anti-aircraft missiles skyward and Typhoon did the same. They both fired simultaneously and a plane went up in red flame, much like a firework.

'_Pretty.' _Seahawk commented through their spark bond.

Typhoon had to agree as he watched the bright silver of his mate's alt-form flash sunset red in the light of the explosion. _'Beautiful…'_

_/What did I say about flirting you two!/ _Undertow called as he gleefully fired upon both Autobots and human planes alike, sensing the couple's emotions through the empathic link the three shared.

_/Shut up Undertow./ _Seahawk snapped, firing upon another plane.

The submarine chuckled in response as he sent a torpedo in the direction of a purple speedboat-former, sending it flying upon impact.

Seaspray dodged yet another attack from the Submarine with a sigh of relief. The torpedoes were getting closer to their target each time and his group was beginning to tire. If they were able to take out that blasted Undertow then Seaspray's group would have a better chance at slagging the other two 'Cons.

The humans had already become a huge help at distracting Typhoon and Seahawk. The 'Bots could now put their new plan into motion.

_/Boat-formers to me!/ _He called through the com-link and everyone on his group came as quickly as possible. _/Are you ready to show those 'Cons what we can really do?/_

The Autobots cheered.

_/Then let's do it! Combine to form Tsunami!/_

With another cheer the eight 'Bots jumped into action, transforming and melding together. Several stretched out while others shrank to accommodate the mass of their huge form. Alana and Seaspray combined to form the head of the massive Transformer. Sky-blue optics opened to stare down at the frozen Decepticon trio, a smirk spreading across its metallic face.

Tsunami looked neither mech nor femme as its multi-colored frame was formed from the bodies of both. One could only describe the Autobot as androgynous. The Transformer was not nearly so large as Metroplex, but it gave Devastator a run for his energon chips.

Typhoon stared in shock. His group had been searching for a rival such as this, but his team was incomplete. Megatron had only sent three of them out to fight, leaving the other three back at base. Now he could do nothing but watch as Tsunami bent down and plucked the struggling Undertow from the water.

The sub's propeller was turning erratically, giving off loud whirring sounds of distress before he fired a missile at Tsunami. The 'bot grunted in pain and dropped Undertow back into the water.

_/Typhoon! We can't fight that! Not without the others/_ Seahawk called. _/Give the signal to Megatron and let's get out of here. I'd rather suffer our lord's wrath rather than get our afts kicked by the 'Bots!/_

The leader of the Decepticon boat Transformers nodded and sent out the signal for the Airfield group.

"Retreat!" Typhoon called both out loud and through the com-link before they all transformed into a third plane mode and took off as fast as they could.

The humans cheered as the boat-formers broke apart again with a cheer of their own. Seaspray grinned and sent a com to Prowl.

* * *

><p>The 2IC was pacing in front of Perceptor when he received word.<p>

_/Seaspray to Prowl/_

The tactician froze with his back turned to the room. He was fully prepared to go out there himself to help his friends. _/Prowl here. Do you need assistance Seaspray?/_

_/Negative, sir. The Decepticons have retreated./_

Prowl's optics lit up with relief. _/Well done! Are there any wounded?/_

_/Only one and they're not severe. Anchora took a torpedo blast, but she managed to shield in time./_

_/Good. Return to base my friend./_

_/Yes, sir!/ _Seaspray sent the image of a salute.

_/Prowl out./_

The 2IC turned to the silent room. Everyone had frozen along with the car-former the instant he received the comm. from Seaspray. "The Decepticons have retreated!" Prowl told the room with a large grin.

Humans and Autobots alike erupted in cheers at the news. They had won! The Cybertonium was safe! Wheeljack grabbed Perceptor's servos and began to dance around in a circle while they both sang, "We beat the Decepticons! We beat the Decepticons!"

Ratchet chuckled at the sight of his mate acting so much like a sparkling. He looked over at Ironhide with a grin, only for it to disappear at the look on the weapon specialist's face.

Lennox had also noticed and tried to get everyone's attention. "Hey! Hey everyone, quiet!"

He finally gave up yelling and put his fingers to his lips, releasing a high sharp whistle that silenced the entire room. "Ironhide is receiving a message."

"Who is it?" Perceptor asked.

Ironhide shook his head. "I lost it as soon as I received it."

Suddenly the com-screen at the from of the room crackled and the staticy voice of Optimus came through.

"This is Pri-… decepticons are attacking the vaults…Megatron is-… reinforcements nee-…" The screen cut off, leaving the room in a fearful silence before Prowl jumped into action.

"What are we waiting for! Optimus needs our help!" He called.

Everyone cheered before they began to gear up. Epps passed out the guns while William helped. Ratchet and Wheeljack hurried to medical bay, readying it to receive any injured that were liable to come in.

Once everyone was ready Prowl stood at the head of the group, addressing them with a confidence and bravery he did not feel. "Autobots and Humans! Let's roll out!"

* * *

><p><em>(Diego Garcia Airfield, 10 minutes earlier)<em>

A loud buzzing noise filled the group's communication link and Skywarp groaned silently in relief. _/Finally some action!/_

Thundercracker chuckled as they transformed and began to move across the concrete as quietly as possible. _/At least our lord allowed us to come along./_

Megatron lead the group into the tree line and stopped, making sure no humans saw them before he glanced over at his mate. Seekers had far better sensors than any Cybertronian. _/Anything?/_

Starscream shook his metallic head. _/No one has detected us as of yet./_

_/Good./ _The silver mech smirked before continuing on, his footsteps as silent as a shadow.

They moved through the forest for another five minutes before Thundercracker froze and Skywarp walked into him with a curse. Megatron turned upon them with a glare. _/Be silent!/ _He snapped. _/Do you want to get us caught?/_

_/It's not my fault, sir. 'Cracker stopped in front of me./ _'Warp replied, his servos raised.

The leader turned his crimson gaze upon the blue seeker as Starscream placed a metallic hand upon Thundercracker's shoulder. _/What is it 'Cracker?/_

The blue jet-former looked over at the air commander, worry in his optics. _/Don't you hear it?/_

_/Hear what?/ _Starscream listened, hoping to catch something in the silence. _/I don't hear anything./_

_/That's just it. There's supposed to be a battle going on not far from here./_ Thundercracker said with a frown. _/We should be hearing explosions and blasts. Yet there are none./_

They all paused and listened, hoping to catch any sound of the distraction that was supposed to lure most of the humans away from their location, but all was silent.

Megatron growled into the com-link, his crimson optics flashing as he tried to get into contact with the boat-formers. _/Megatron to Typhoon./_

When he received no reply the Decepticon leader tried the other two, getting the same result. He finally gave up with a silent growl. Starscream placed a servo upon his mate's shoulder. _/We'll just have to be extra careful./_

Megatron nodded, the rage bleeding from his optics as he stared into his consort's ruby orbs. _/Yes we will./_

The group began to move again, reaching the other side of the forest after another five minutes. They crouched down and stared out at the security building. Still only three humans and two Autobots standing guard over the vaults.

Megatron met his mate's gaze and nodded. Starscream smiled and opened up a channel with the cone-heads. _/Starscream to Thrust. Begin the aerial assault./_

The Decepticon group looked up as the sound of fighter engines filled the air and three jets flew over them, unleashing their air strike upon the vaults below.

Bumblebee and Blaster covered their human allies while the guards tried to call for backup, but the virus had severed all human communications on the island. "Blaster!" Sergeant Michaels, a British soldier, called out. The red stereo-former glanced over his shoulder at the human. "We can't hail anyone! The communications have been knocked out along with the security."

Blaster cursed in Cybertronian before he quickly tried to get Ironhide on his com-link, but before he could make a connection the red 'bot was attacked by Skywarp. The stereo-former went down with a cry of pain as he was tackled to the ground, cutting the connection with Ironhide.

Bumblebee was brought down by Thundercracker, but not without a fight. The yellow Comoro-former's cannon connected with the seeker's right wing and he fired. The blue jet-former screeched in pain as a black scorch mark appeared. 'Cracker growled and grabbed the scout's throat, his sharp claws drawing energon when he squeezed tighter.

This made the way clear for Megatron and Starscream, but before they could so much as take a step the sound of an engine filled the air.

Optimus Prime crashed through the trees a moment later before he transformed and landed with a metallic thump, guns blazing even before the leader's pedes touched the ground. Megatron quickly dodged a blast to the face and returned it back.

The two leaders circled each other for a moment before the silver mech charged with a roar, blade flashing in the moonlight and explosions. Optimus met him head on as the Autobot parried with his own sword. The Peterbuilt-former forced Megatron back with a grunt before he fired at the other, hitting him in the left arm. The former cybertronian lord growled and charged again. They began to dance around each other, blades flashing and optics glowing. The two leaders were soon in a deadlock with their swords crossed, one trying to push the other away.

Megatron smirked, his fanged face mere inches from his opponent's. "We meet again, Prime," he began to push harder against the blade. "Give up. You are no match for me."

"Never," Optimus grunted, his arms shaking from the exertion. "I will not let you have the Cybertonium." The Prime's pedes had begun to slide across the ground. Even as the Prime began to push back against his once brother he knew it would be useless. Optimus wasn't as strong as he used to be.

The Decepticon's smirk grew wider as he saw this fact and he shoved the Autobot away from him, blade meeting the metallic flesh of Optimus's left arm. The 'bot hissed and backed away with his blaster raised. "What's the matter Prime?" Megatron taunted. "Have you become a weakling without that little human you used to protect?"

Optimus growled, his optics flashing blue fire.

"What was his name again?" The Decepticon made a show of trying to recall it. "Oh yes, now I remember. Sam. The boy's name was Sam," Megatron chuckled. "Too bad he had to die. All because our little Prime wasn't strong enough to save him," the silver mech's smirk morphed into a wicked smile as he noticed Optimus's almost imperceptible flinch. "I'm just sad it wasn't me who killed him. It would have been such fun to hear the boy's screams as my claws tore into him."

Optimus charged Megatron with a roar, rage clouding his processor. The ex-High Lord Protector saw it coming and he sidestepped the 'bot, bringing his blade down upon the Prime's unprotected back. Optimus whirled around at the last second and his sword sparked as it connected with Megatron's. "You will not say such things," the blue and red mech snapped.

"I can and I will," the silver 'con said before he pushed the Prime back and the two leader's began their deadly dance once again.

Starscream watched the battle for a few moments before he heard the sound of planes approaching and he looked up, his optics narrowing at what he saw.

It was the Aerialbots.

'Well, well, well. It looks like the little weaklings have come out to play.' The seeker thought with a smirk. Starscream jumped into the air and transformed, locking weapons on the group of wannabe seekers before firing.

"Aerialbots! Break formation!" Silverbolt called to the others.

The five plane-formers scattered and one of Starscream's missiles hit a tree, but the second came around and headed straight for the Aerialbot leader.

"Silverbolt! Look out!" Skydive warned, but it was too late.

The missile hit the jet-former in the engine and he went down with a scream of pain. Bumblebee looked up from where he was still battling with Thundercracker to see Silverbolt go into a nosedive, smoke trailing from his thrusters. The yellow scout let out a panicked whine and began to struggle harder against the blue jet-former's hold. In a last ditch effort to get free Bumblebee brought his cannon up and fired into 'Cracker's left shoulder. The blue jet went flying backwards into the side of the security building where he lay still. Bee hardly noticed as he quickly got to his pedes and ran to where he saw his mate land within the trees.

Skywarp was busy fighting against Blaster, who had proved to be a formidable opponent in battle. 'No wonder Soundwave took him as a mate,' the purple mech thought.

Blaster fired another barrage of sonic attacks in his direction and he dodged, only to get caught in one of them. 'Warp gripped his helm as pain blossomed there as he cried out. The stereo-former fired a shot from his rifle and sent the jet-former flying back with his trine-mate. Skywarp hit the ground, staying down as well.

Starscream flipped in midair to dodge a blast from Slingshot before he fired back with his null rays. The Aerialbot got out of the way in time for the attack to hit Thrust and the Conehead went down. Starscream growled, going after the small jet-former. "You may have outsmarted me once Autobot, but it won't happen again!"

"Really, _Screamer?_" Slingshot called as Air Raid came up behind the Decepticon.

"Don't call me that!" The air commander screeched before he opened fire upon the smaller cybertronian.

Slingshot dodged again and Air Raid attacked. Starscream heard the other 'bot behind him, escaping the blasts and twisting around to fire upon the plane-former. Air Raid went down and the Air Commander flipped upside-down, unleashing a barrage of laser blasts upon Slingshot who quickly followed his brother in a nosedive with smoke trailing from his left thruster.

Starscream transformed into his jet mode, increasing his speed to go after the last two Aerialbots. This was going to be fun.

Back at the security vaults Thundercracker had come round and was busy trying to awaken Skywarp.

After a few times calling his mate's name the blue transformer gave up and began shaking 'Warp hard. The purple mech came awake with a grunt, his red optics opening to glare at Thundercracker. "What?"

"We need to get to the Cybertonium. All the others are busy fighting Autobots," 'Cracker explained.

'Warp sighed and slowly got to his pedes with his mate's help. "You aren't hurt?" The blue transformer asked, looking the other seeker over.

"Aside from having a splitting headache, I'm fine," the purple mech replied, rubbing his helm.

"Good. Now let's go," Thundercracker grabbed Skywarp's servo and dragged him toward the building's entrance.

_/Decepticons! Begin the assault!/ _Megatron ordered through the com-link. Their plan had been compromised the instant Typhoon's team retreated.

Minutes later more of the enemy arrived and began the attack. Their raid had turned into a full scale battle.

Prowl's group entered the fray moments after the Aerialbots appeared. Many stood for a moment to stare in awe at the two leaders locked in a deadly dance before they too went to battle. Cliffjumper made to go help the Peterbuilt-former, but Ironhide stopped him by placing a hand on the red minibot's shoulder. "No kid. This is Prime's fight."

Cliffjumper nodded resignedly before he saw two of the Insecticons gang up on Bumblebee and the injured Aerialbot leader. The red car-former charged, tackling Kickback with a whoop while Bee fended off Shrapnel. The weapons specialist smiled before he too entered the battle, looking for someone brave enough to take him on.

* * *

><p>"Don' drop me kid!"<p>

Jazz was gripping Skyspark's arms for dear life as the seeker broke the sound barrier in his haste to get to the Autobot base. "Can't ya slow down a bit?" The car-former called as he stared at the ocean far below.

"No," Sam answered, increasing his speed even more and tightening his hold on Jazz. "We've already lost too much time with that fall."

Jazz cringed at the memory of the boy's first flight.

* * *

><p><em>Sam's optics cleared and he saw that they were in open air with no ground under their feet. The seeker looked over a Jazz, seeing the same panic in the car-former's orbs that was surly within his own. The two stayed airborne for another moment.<em>

_Then they dropped._

_Jazz screeched as he fell. The car-former had always felt uneasy when he flew, unless if it was with Prowl. The flying part wasn't so bad, it was the thought of falling that made him nervous. And now his worst nightmare being realized._

_Skyspark was panicking._

_He didn't know how to fly! Why did the Primes place the two of them in open air? Did the snobby one think it would be funny to watch as he struggled? His thrusters sputtered at him when the seeker tried to start them up. He closed his optics to concentrate and block out the ground rushing quickly up to meet them. _

_Skyspark swallowed the lump forming in his throat when his thrusters refused to work yet again. If he didn't get airborne soon all would be lost. He would fail in his task and Megatron would win, slaughtering everyone in his way. A cry of despair escaped Sam's lips at the image of Optimus's lifeless body, spark blown to bits by a blast to the chest, much like when the Prime was killed protecting the boy. "Sam… run. Run…" Skyspark's optics opened at the memory, green fire dancing with the orbs._

_He would not let that happen. Not again._

_With a hard push the seeker's thrusters came on and stayed on. Sam gave a cry of triumph before he let instinct take over, accessing information he didn't know he had. The Allspark bearer grabbed Jazz as he fired his thrusters again, evening out and gaining altitude._

_Moments later they were off and speeding in the direction Sam's spark told him to go._

* * *

><p>The sound of a far off explosion pulled the two from their thoughts. Jazz looked down, seeing the a footprint shaped island below them. It looked as if the southwest part of it was burning.<p>

Skyspark tightened his hold on Jazz, his optics once again reflecting green fire. "Hold on tightly."

Jazz's reply died in his throat when they suddenly began to plummet head-first toward the fighting at a speed faster that sound itself. The car-former closed his optics, feeling as if he had left his tanks behind.

A second later Jazz opened them as he felt the seeker pull out of the nose dive. They were flying mere feet from the ground and heading in the direction of the blasts. The 3IC smirked and pulled out his weapon, readying himself for the fight to come as Sam streaked up over the trees and out over the battle.

After a few second of searching Jazz spotted his mate engaged in battle with two other 'cons and a third was sneaking up behind Prowl. 3IC looked up at Sam with a smirk. "Mind if you 'drop' me off over there?"

Skyspark chuckled, knowing exactly what Jazz wanted him to do. "Sure."

He let go of the 3IC once they were over the four fighters and Jazz fell with a laugh, guns blazing as he dropped onto the Decepticon.

Sam looked over in the direction he knew Optimus was. His optics widened at the sight before him. The Prime was on his back with Megatron's blade pressing hard into his neck. The Auotobot leader's sword lay broken about twenty feet from him. The Allspark bearer could see small drops of energon slipping from beneath the sharp edge even as Optimus struggled against his former brother.

Sam growled as rage filled his entire being.

He would not let Megatron win. Not now, not ever.

With one hard thrust the seeker shot off in the direction of the fighting leaders.

Starscream chuckled as he watched the last Aerialbot drop. That one had been tricky at best to catch up with, but Fireflight had been too easy to take down. The air commander wanted someone challenging.

His wish was granted in the form of a blue and silver seeker. Starscream saw he was flying in the direction of the two leaders with the clear intent to help his Prime. The Decepticon could see the anger in the youngling's optics even from there.

Starscream cackled as he took off after the seeker. He couldn't allow the 'bot to complete his task.

Skyspark sensed Megatron's 2IC even before he saw him. The tri-colored air commander was closing the distance between them at a quick pace and would be upon the Allspark bearer in a matter of seconds. Sam smirked and increased his speed. Starscream did the same, now mere feet away from the other.

The blue seeker chuckled. The air commander hade no idea who he was dealing with.

Without decreasing speed Sam twisted around, startling the tri-colored 'con and opening fire upon him. Starscream screeched and dodged the attacks before firing his own barrage. The blue seeker laughed and flipped away, dodging the attacks and coming around behind the air commander before he unleashed a second wave of laser bolts.

Starscream screeched in frustration as he dodged and swerved. 'Pompous Autobot! I'll show him.' The air commander came around, firing his heat seeking missiles at the startled Skyspark.

Sam had no time to get out of the way before he was hit in the left wing. The shock of pain caused the seeker to blackout for a second or two. When his optics came back online, the bearer discovered he was falling. A whirring sound filled his audios and the seeker saw the other missiles still coming after him. The cybertronian growled and transformed, his sleek blue and silver jet-form shooting toward the unsuspecting Starscream as Skyspark twisted and whirled to escape another impact from the projectiles. He then transformed and grabbed the air commander, using the 'con as a shield. Starscream took both hits, but was still struggling against 'Spark.

'Dammit! His weapons must not be as strong if they are used against him.' Sam thought.

The blue seeker let go and transformed again, twisting away and gaining altitude before he flipped upside-down while he was above Starscream, firing his weapons as he sailed over him.

The air commander went down then, slamming into the ground and leaving small crater in his wake. Starscream watched through slightly blurry optics as the blue and silver seeker sped away toward the battling leaders.

The 'con chuckled. That had been fun.

* * *

><p>Megatron smirked, triumph filling his optics as he stared down at the helpless Prime. He had finally won!<p>

"Any last words Prime?" The sliver mech asked, blade digging harder into the metallic neck.

Optimus glared, his optics defiant even as they flickered with exhaustion. "You will not win," he rasped. "Not as long as there are Autobots who still draw breath. They will continue fighting, even after I am gone."

Megatron growled. "Then I will hunt down ever last one of your people," the Decepticon smirked. "And it all begins with you." The silver mech removed his blade and raised it, ready to cut the Prime in two.

The sound of fighter jet engines filled his audios before Megatron was rammed into by another mech and he fell, kicking up dirt and debris from the speed the other had been going. The Decepticon leader stopped and lay still for a moment, regaining the breath that had been knocked out of him.

Crimson optics snapped open before Megatron stood, his fangs glinting in the light. He snarled at the sight of a blue and silver seeker standing protectively in front of the fallen Prime, his silver wing sword gripped tightly within his servos.

"How dare you interfere," he growled, voice deadly.

"I do dare," Sam replied, blue-green orbs flashing with determination and rage. "It is my right as his spark mate to protect him."

Optimus's flickering optics snapped open from behind the seeker, his spark calling out to its other half. He knew that voice. It was Sam! Even in a different form the pitch was the same.

The injured mech smiled as his optics closed again, allowing himself to slip into the darkness now that the Prime knew he was safe.

Megatron suddenly roared with laughter. "How can you possibly be Optimus's spark mate? A cybertronian can only have one 'other half,'" he explained, smirking. "Samuel Witwicky was slaughtered over a year ago."

Skyspark chuckled. "I wonder what your reaction would be if I were to say that I am Sam Witwicky."

The large mech took a step back, suddenly seeing the resemblance. "Impossible."

"Oh, but it is possible," Sam replied. Then he sprung.

Megatron only had time to raise his blade before the seeker's own sword impacted, pushing the leader back from the force of it. The silver mech growled and swung at the smaller cybertronian with his left servo.

Skyspark smirked as he dodged, flipping over the other and slicing into his exposed back. Megatron whirled around, bringing his blade down and catching the seeker off guard. Sam blocked with his sword and his knees bent as the silver mech put his full weight into the strike. The jet-former did not see the cannon until it was too late and he was blasted backwards into the dirt.

Megatron's laugh was cut off by a sudden punch to the tanks. 'Spark chuckled and dodged the enraged leader's attempts to chop his head off.

"Too slow," he sang, firing a few shots at the other and cutting Megatron's right elbow.

The Decepticon roared, catching the seeker with the claws of his left servo. "You will pay for that," he hissed.

The leader dug his nails into the metallic flesh of 'Spark's left shoulder, drawing energon before he ripped. A piece of metal armor came free and Sam screeched, struggling against the other as Megatron continued with the other shoulder. The boy screeched again as his right wing was ripped into as well.

The Allspark bearer suddenly placed his servo on the other's chassis and pushed. The raw energy within the shove sent Megatron flying backwards and into a nearby boulder where he lay still for a few moments.

Skyspark groaned as pain nearly forced him to his knees. He wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer. The bearer would have to finish it now.

Megatron froze in place, feeling the sword of his opponent against his neck after he had gotten to his pedes. "How are you still able to stand?" The leader asked with awe.

"My will is stronger than the pain," 'Spark replied.

The leader closed his optics, resigned. "If you must finish me off, please make it quick. I do not wish for my mate see."

Sam froze. He had a mate? "You have a mate?"

"Yes," The leader sighed. "It is Starscream if you must know."

The seeker swallowed. This was Megatron standing before him. The murderer of thousands of cybertronians. The mech with a spark of ice and no feeling. He had to kill him, to free everyone from this war. It was his duty as Allspark bearer to create peace and yet… and yet he couldn't find it in himself to do it.

Sam knew how painful it was to lose a mate, to have one's soul ripped in half. He didn't want to wish it on another. Not even Starscream deserved that kind of pain.

While the seeker was battling with himself he did not notice the Decepticon 2IC coming up behind him before it was too late. Starscream used the boy's distraction to his advantage and rammed into the other seeker, knocking him away from his leader.

Sam cried out as he flew backwards, landing close to Optimus with another scream.

A message came through on the Decepticon com-link saying that Skywarp and Thundercracker had gotten the Cybertonium. The silver leader nodded.

There was no need to stick around any longer.

Sam watched through flickering optics as Megatron gave the order to retreat before he transformed and flew off with Starscream close behind him.

The seeker lay still, unable to move from exhaustion and pain. His world began dim around him and Sam's servo curled around his mate's, squeezing slightly before he closed his optics.

The last thing Skyspark heard before the darkness took him was the sound of a sports car racing toward him.

* * *

><p>There you go! I hope the battle wasn't too confusing. I may add Prowl's reaction to Jazz's return in the next chapter. It'll possibly a flashback.<p>

Until next time! Happy fanfiction hunting!


	6. Spark of Courage

Hello! I'm finally back!

Sorry it took so long to update. I began this chapter back in December, but school and writer's block took their toll on me. I also had a hard time titling this chapter.

I would like to thank everybody who reviewed! You guys are so awesome!

Warnings: A little gore, angst, drama, and a hint of Arcee/Mikaela.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Transformers belongs to Hasbro and Paramount. I'm just a college student who has big dreams and many fandoms to be obsessed with.

* * *

><p>"<em>Spark Of Courage"<em>

* * *

><p><em>(The battle for the Cybertonium, 15 minutes earlier)<em>

The situation had gone from bad to worse and it wasn't getting any better.

Prowl grunted as he blocked a blow to the helm with his right servo and fired at Shrapnel with the rifle in his left. The insecticon was thrown back, but the 2IC had no time to celebrate his small victory as he ducked yet another blow to the helm and kicked Bombshell's pedes out from under him.

The police car-former paused only for a second to catch his breath, but it was all the time Kickback needed to stun the 2IC with a blow to the back of the neck. Prowl grunted and swayed slightly before sinking to his metallic knees, optics flickering.

A shadow fell over the tactician as the grasshopper-former stood cackling. "How the mighty have fallen," Kickback said. His antennae twitched in amusement and a smirk formed on his lips when the police car-former tried to rise again.

A sudden kick to the tanks sent the 2IC down again, gasping with Bombshell's laughter ringing in his audios. A second shadow fell over the stunned 'bot and the grasshopper's snickers joined the first. Prowl curled tighter into himself as another kick fell on his back, leaving a dent and tearing a scream from his lips.

"What shall we do next?" Kickback asked, bending down and picking the limp Transformer up by the throat, but not yet placing enough pressure on the area to choke the 'bot.

Prowl struggled when he felt himself being lifted only to fall limp again when a stunning blow to the helm caused color to burst before his optics. "Not so tough now, huh?" The grasshopper cackled.

Prowl continued to hang lifelessly in the bug-former's grip, optics completely offline. 'Wait,' he thought. 'Your opportunity to get free will come. Just wait.' All he had to do was pretend to be unconscious and soon enough they would grow bored with him. Then he'd make his move.

"I think you broke him," Bombshell said, examining the seemingly unconscious 'bot from behind his knight-like helm. "Just when it was getting fun too." He turned to glare at his comrade.

"Hey!" The grasshopper said defensively. "I didn't hit him that hard."

"Whatever," The beetle-former said, crossing his metallic arms. "Just finish it so we can keep moving." He turned away then to find Shrapnel.

"Alright, alright." The grasshopper grumbled as his free servo shifted into a small cannon.

Prowl stiffened imperceptibly as the weapon was placed against his spark. When in Primus's name did he get that! Kickback hadn't had that cannon the last they faced each other. How was he going to get out of this one?

Prowl's answer came in the form of an explosion going off about 20 feet to their right. The shock wave blew the 'con off his pedes and caused him to lose his grip on the tactician. Prowl grunted before the 2IC rolled to his metallic feet and pulled out his second laser rifle in time to dodge a shot from Bombshell.

"Too slow," The Autobot chuckled.

The 'con growled and came at him, fist raised. Prowl caught the first punch and twisted, hearing the bug's metallic wrist crackle and snap.

Bombshell screeched and lashed out with his other servo. The 2IC grunted as it made contact with his shoulder before Prowl grabbed the claw and gave another jerk, effectively breaking the bug-former's other servo. In another quick move he twisted behind Bombshell and fired into the 'con's back, blowing the beetle off his pedes.

He rolled away from the still form and fired at the charging Kickback, dropping the grasshopper before the Decepticon even knew what hit him.

Prowl was breathing hard as he knelt by the fallen bug-formers and took their weapons. "You won't be needing these anymore." He said, tucking them into a subspace.

As he began to stand a thought hit him and he froze, the only sounds being of a fast approaching jet and his spark beats ringing in his audios.

'Hadn't there been three of them?'

There was an audible click from behind him and Prowl whipped around just in time to see Shrapnel get flattened by a mech who suddenly dropped out of the sky. Dirt flew up into the air from the impact, causing the 2IC to cough and cover his optics.

"Thanks man," A familiar voice said brightly from the cloud. "You make an excellent landing pad for a 'bot on a mission."

His answer was a groan from Shrapnel.

The dust had settled enough for Prowl to see the familiar, blue-visored face of his rescuer as he stepped off the crushed bug-former.

"Jazz?"

It couldn't be. Jazz was dead. Gone. It just wasn't possible. This was not…

His mate turned and smiled at him. "Hello, Prowler."

The bond reformed the instant their optics connected and the air rushed from Prowl's metallic lungs.

"Jazz," He gasped through numb lips.

The tactician stumbled forward in shock until the strong arms of his mate caught and held him as the 2IC's metallic legs gave out.

"Prowl," The silver mech wrapped his arms tightly around the 2IC as the red chevroned 'bot began to shake. "I'm here, love, I'm here."

"It's you," The tactician whispered, breathing in Jazz's scent as wonder filled his spark. "It really is you."

"Yes," The 3IC smiled, his dark blue optics shining as he met his other half's own.

"But how?" Prowl's digits brushed feather-light across Jazz's metallic cheek.

"Sam," The silver mech leant into the touch as he answered. "And the Primes."

Prowl sat up with his optics still locked into his mate's as the reunited lovers began to lean forward, closing the space between them until their metallic noses brushed, "I must thank them both sometime," The tactician whispered breathlessly.

Jazz chuckled, causing Prowl to shiver as his breath ghosted over the 2IC's face.

They leant closer until their lips were almost brushing, but before they could do anything more the two Transformers were pulled back to the real world as a scream tore through the air.

Jazz's head snapped in the direction of the sound in the same instant Prowl's did. "That sounded like Sam," The 3IC said, worry filling his optics. "He's in trouble."

"Then we should go and help," Prowl rose to his pedes and pulled the sports-car to his own. "Come on."

Jazz nodded before he transformed and sped off with his mate right behind him.

* * *

><p>The shaking had stopped.<p>

Mikaela glanced up at the ceiling of the bunker with narrowed eyes and a frown. The 'cons had been bombing the complex for the past few hours causing the underground bunker to shake and dust to rain down on the inhabitants there.

But now all was silent.

Mikaela glanced over at her partner, a question in her eyes. The pink femme beside her shook her metallic head in the negative as her servos tightened on the laser rifle she held. "No, we have to wait for the all-clear before we can leave." Arcee said. "Remember the last time you got antsy and stuck you head out to see what was happening."

The ebony haired girl swallowed and nodded. Had it not be for Arcee pulling her down Mikaela would have lost her head.

"Thanks again by the way," the young woman said quietly as she looked down at her feet in embarrassment "I still owe you for that."

Metallic fingers gently tilted Mikaela's head up so she was looking into the warm, pale-blue optics of Arcee. "You owe me nothing." The femme said softly, a small smile on her lips. "I'd do it again if you needed me."

Mikaela blushed lightly even her smaller human hand reached up and held the digits at her cheek. "I know," Her eyes ice-blue eyes glowed. "I would do the same."

They stood like that for a moment before the sound of an incoming communication interrupted them. "Red Alert to Main Bunker. Please respond."

The pink femme sighed and reluctantly dropped her servo to go answer the call. "Arcee here. Go ahead Red."

"Status report. Any casualties or injuries down there?"

"Only a few scrapes and bruises due to falling debris, but other than that we're all alive down here," Arcee answered with a smile. "What's the status topside?"

"One moment," A brief pause while Red Alert checked through with the other departments while the pink femme waited in the silence that had fallen over the area, then, "You have the all-clear, Main Bunker. The Decepticons have retreated."

"Affirmative, Red Alert. Shall I pass that on to the other Bunkers?" Acree asked.

"Negative, security is already on it," The CSO answered.

"Understood."

"Red Alert out."

Arcee sighed in relief before turning to the mixed group of humans and cybertronians with a smile on her metallic face. "The all-clear has been given. Commence with departure procedures. We're going topside."

"Victory?" One of the younger soldiers asked with wide eyes.

Arcee dipped her head in the affirmative, her smile growing. "Victory."

The cheer that went out at the news nearly shook the ceiling, it was so loud.

* * *

><p><em>(Battlefield, after the Decepticon retreat) <em>

"Ironhide!"

The Topkick-former turned at the sound of his name to see his Lennox running toward him, joy and relief shining in his eyes even as the same emotions flooded their ever strengthening bond.

'Hide closed his optics and his holoform appeared, a large smile spreading across his face as he began to sprint to meet his mate. "Will!"

Lennox laughed and leapt the last few feet separating them, trusting the weapons specialist to catch him. "Primus, 'Hide, I was so afraid I'd lost you," William said, wrapping his arms around Ironhide's neck and burying his face against the holoform's shoulder.

The weapons specialist tightened his grip and closed his ocean blue eyes. "It's alright, love, I'm here," He answered, voice thick.

They had become separated during the battle.

The moment when Ironhide discovered Lennox gone from his side had been one of the most terrifying in his entire existence. The only thing that kept the weapons specialist from going into a full blown panic was the bond they shared. He would have felt it if his sparkmate was killed.

Now that the captain was back and in his arms again, Ironhide vowed to never let anything happen to the man who held his spark, even if it meant his own death.

Will pulled away and looked into the holoform's ocean-blue eyes, his lips mere inches from his mate's. "I love you, 'Hide."

The weapons specialist smiled before he touched his lips to Lennox's in a soft kiss before pulling back. "And I you, my spark."

William chuckled as he rested his forehead against Ironhide's with his eyes closed, just enjoying the specialist's presence.

The sudden sound of engines roaring caused Will and Ironhide to look up just in time to see a sliver sports car fly by closely followed by a black and white police vehicle, its red and blue lights flashing in warning.

The two stood there for a second in shock.

"Was that… a silver sports car?" Will asked

"Yes, it was," Ironhide answered, "But the only 'Bot I know of to have had that model of car was…"

"Jazz," They said in unison as they looked at each other, shock registering on their faces.

They stood like that for a moment more before they began to move quickly. Lennox was out of the holoform's arms and into the cab of Ironhide's truck-form before the weapons specialist was fully transformed.

"Lets go!" Will said and they tore off after the other two, kicking up a cloud of dust as they went.

* * *

><p>"Dear Primus…"<p>

The sight that meant Jazz's optics was not a pretty one.

Prime lay on the ground, his frame covered in scratches that leaked cybertronian blood and littered in dents. His broken sword lay several yards away.

But that wasn't what made Jazz's tanks churn. No, what made the battle toughened 3IC want to be sick was the sight of his friend and savior.

Sam lay where he had fallen, fuchsia energon pouring from the wounds to his shoulders and right wing pooled around him in a glowing puddle.

"They need Ratchet, now." Jazz said, voice shaking only slightly as he looked up at his mate.

Prowl nodded before his optics went distant as he tried to get through to the CMO while his mate worked to stem the flow of energon. Once finished with his work the sports car-former sat back on his metallic heels to admire his work.

As 3IC he had been required to learn how to tend to wounds of all verities and as such he had taken to carrying several medical supplies for emergencies in a subspace pocket. These wounds were far beyond his ability to fix completely, but it would hold until Ratchet was able to examine them.

Prowl sighed as he pinched the bridge of his metallic nose after he had he finished his communication. It would be a short time before the CMO arrived to assess the situation.

It had been a long night.

The red and white mech looked over at his mate with a fond look as he caught sight of the cute look of concentration on the silver transformer's face.

But getting Jazz back was worth an infinity of sleepless nights.

Prowl approached his mate and placed a hand on the 3IC's shoulder causing Jazz to jump and look up at him. "Sorry," the 2IC said, a small sheepish smile on his lips. "But Ratchet will be here as soon as possible. He has to first tend to Silverbolt then he will come with all haste," The red cheveroned turned to look out over the field toward the horizon where the sky was slowly turning a pale blue. "Do you think your repairs will hold that long?" "Yes, they should," The mech answered, following his mate's line of sight to watch the sunrise.

They sat in silence for a few moments just enjoying each other's company. Prowl couldn't stop taking quick glances at his mate. He was afraid that Jazz would disappear just as the silver mech had when he had been a shadow in the corner of Prowl's optic.

He wouldn't be able to go on if, after all this, Jazz were to just fade away and leave the tactician alone again

The sound of engines suddenly filled the air and both were instantly on their pedes with weapons trained on the approaching vehicle.

A black truck stopped a few yards from them before the cab door opened and a human got out. The headlights illuminated the look of utter shock on his face at the sight of the silver 'bot.

"Well I'll be slagged…" A voice said. "My optics weren't deceiving me."

The black truck behind the human suddenly transformed and stepped around the soldier, his ocean blue optics trained on the sports car-former suspiciously.

"You see," Lennox said from behind Ironhide, "We were right. It is Jazz."

"Unless it's some kind of Decepticon trick," The weapons specialist said doubtfully.

Jazz chuckled as he stepped forward. "I wouldn' expect anything less from the Tooth Fairy."

Lennox snorted as Ironhide growled. "Yep, that's him. Only a select few know that story."

The weapons specialist grunted in agreement as he knelt down to survey the damage done to the Prime.

"Who's that?" Will asked, spotting the injured flyer holding Optimus's servo in his unconsciousness.

"Sam," Prowl answered simply from his place by Jazz, keeping his optics peeled for the lime-yellow CMO

Ironhide looked sharply up at the 2IC as Will took a step back, shock and hope filling his hazel eyes. "Sam? Really?"

Jazz nodded.

"How is that even possible?" Ironhide asked, climbing to his pedes.

"Same way I came back and how he became a Cybertronian," The 3IC answered, smirking, "The Primes."

"But why?" The weapons specialist asked.

Jazz shrugged. "No idea," He answered. "Because Sam asked them to?"

"Knowing Sam, he probably didn't ask," Lennox said, chuckling.

They all looked fondly at the blue and silver flyer. "Primus," Ironhide said, "I didn't realize I missed the boy so much until just now."

Prowl and Lennox nodded, understanding the feeling. The boy's absence had been a large hole in their lives. While it had affected Optimus and Bee the most, the group had called Sam brother. His humor and sarcasm made the darkest days seem brighter. The boy had been one of the key elements to making the transition to Earth easier and he had been there to hear their troubles in the event they needed someone to speak with.

The sound of an ambulance approaching broke the group from their thoughts. They looked up and saw another car following the CMO.

Ironhide stepped forward as Ratchet came to a stop and transformed. "I thought I'd bring Wheeljack with me to help," The lime-yellow Autobot said, gesturing back to his mate as the engineer changed from his car alt-mode.

Ironhide nodded and glanced back at Jazz. Wheeljack followed his line of sight and his mouth dropped open. "The slag…?" He nudged his mate before he tipped his head toward the 3IC.

Ratchet's optics widened. "How…?"

"Long story," Jazz said with a tired sigh. "One you will hear once we get Sam and Optimus to the Medical Bay and you've patched them up."

"Sam?" Wheeljack asked.

"The blue and silver flyer," Ironhide rolled his optics. "Like he said, you can hear the full story once we get them to the med-bay." There was an annoyed edge to his voice that caught Ratchet's attention.

"Alright, alright," The CMO said with a slight huff. "Let me see what I can do before we move them."

* * *

><p><em>(Decepticon Base, Mars)<em>

"IDIOT!"

A loud crash resounded through the hall as Typhoon was thrown against the wall.

"I-I'm sorry my Lord." The boat-former cowered as Megatron stalked toward him, rage causing his crimson eyes glow brighter.

"Not as sorry as I'm about to make you," The Decepticon leader growled, fangs bared.

"B-but my Lord…"

"You were ordered to stay at your post and distract the Autobots long enough for us to get in and get the cybertonium, but no you ran away like a COWARD!" Megatron roared.

Typhoon scooted forward on his servos and metallic knees until he was at the former Lord High Protector's pedes. "Pl-please Lord Megatron," He begged, prostrating himself before his leader. "Give me another chance. I will prove my worth again!"

Megatron looked down at the boat-former, consideration mixed with the rage in his crimson optics. "And what of Seahawk?" He finally asked. "Was it not his idea to run? Perhaps he should be the one punished." Megatron looked over at the kneeling frigate-former.

Seahawk trembled.

"No, please my Lord. I am the head of this group. I should have stayed with the plan and not gone along with what Seahawk said," Typhoon pleaded. "It was I who acted out of fear, not my mate. If anyone is to be punished it should be me."

Megatron smirked. "Wise words, Typhoon," He said. "You would take the beating for your mate as a true sparkmate should. You have shown you still have a little worth left in that cowardly hide of yours." Megatron looked down at the prostrated destroyer. "Very well. No punishment will fall on you or your mate, but if you screw up the next time there will be no holding back my punishment… on you or your mate."

"Thank you my Lord Megatron, thank you," The destroyer cried.

"Now get out of my sight," The former Cybertronian lord said. "Before I change my mind."

Typhoon rose to his knees and scooted backwards a few yards before rising to his pedes, grabbing Seahawk by the servo and fleeing from the room.

Megatron rubbed the bridge of his metallic nose to stave off his impending processor-ache and slumped down onto his throne. "Am I growing soft?" He asked tiredly.

"No, my lord, you are not," Starscream answered as he came out of the shadows behind the throne.

"Be honest Star," The leader sighed. "Am I growing soft?"

Starscream considered the question as he came around to stand in front of his mate. "You want me to be truly honest?" He asked.

Megatron nodded.

Starscream sighed, his optics downcast. "Then yes, you are growing a little soft," He answered before he looked his partner dead in the face, "But you are by no means weak. Quite the opposite."

Megatron nodded before pulling his mate into his lap and his embrace. "Thank you," He whispered thickly, face hidden in Starscream's shoulder, "I needed to hear that."

Starscream smiled sadly as he returned the embrace. Only he was allowed to see this side of Megatron. The vulnerable and frightened look in his mate's eyes was enough to make him cry. He couldn't bear to see his strong leader and partner in such a state. It broke his spark.

"What is truly troubling you love?" The Air Commander asked, knowing his mate all too well.

Megatron pulled away and wiped at his optics. "Its nothing."

"Tell me anyway. You may feel better afterward." Starscream smiled.

The silver mech thought for a moment, trying to find the words to describe what he had been feeling for the past year. "The anger that has been fueling me since the start of the war has been slowly disappearing over the past year. All that is left is exhaustion and the overwhelming longing to go home," He looked up at Starscream, looking small and helpless. "I no longer want to fight this war."

Starscream tightened his hold as his mate continued. "A year ago I would never have let Typhoon get away without punishing him and his mate for their cowardice," Megatron hid his face again. "Then there's that boy."

"Boy?" Starscream asked.

"Optimus's sparkmate, Samuel James Witwicky," The leader answered, voice slightly muffled. "He froze when I said I had a mate. He had been determined to wipe me from existence before I told him about you. I could tell by the way he fought. Why didn't he kill me when he had the opportunity?"

"Maybe he sensed something in you the other Autobots had not," Starscream suggested, shifting slightly.

"Perhaps," Megatron said as he pulled his face away. "In any case, I am in his debt now."

"As am I for not taking you from me." Starscream said proudly.

The former Lord High Protector smiled. "Thank you, Star. It did help to talk about it." He leant forward and captured Starscream's metallic lips in a chaste kiss.

The Air Commander sighed happily as they pulled away. He rested his forehead against Megatron's, his ruby optics connecting with his mate's crimson. "I'm glad I could be of help," Starscream answered.

* * *

><p>"How pathetic."<p>

The shadow chuckled, watching the interaction between Megatron and Starscream on a vidscreen in a darkened room.

A red pulse of light from the corner of the room drew the figure's attention and it moved over toward it. "Our plans are slowly coming to fruition, my Lord," The shadow said.

The red orb pulsed once, as if it were pleased by the news.

The figure looked back at the vidscreen. "Though it appears both Megatron and Prime will be in our way."

The orb darkened to a deep shade of scarlet. It was angry.

"Do not trouble yourself my Lord. I will see to it when the time comes," The figure purred. "I just hope that it will come soon rather than later."

The orb swirled to a red-orange color. Agreement.

A black hand reached out and caressed the ball of light. "Soon, my Lord, you will be free and the universe will be yours. No one will be able to stop you," The shadow said.

The orb pulsed twice, its light flaring a deep orange. Satisfaction.

"Soon, my lord, soon… the key will be ours," The figure whispered.

* * *

><p>What did you think? Sorry it was shorter than the last chapter, but I will try to make the next one longer. There will be more plot too!<p>

Until next time!


	7. The Only Hope for Me is You

Hello again!

Finally the reunion between Sam and Optimus is here! Yes! Though the intimate scene I promised won't happen until next chapter there is a little bit of one to keep you happy. And there is plot in this extra long chapter that I promised! Yay!

Warnings: Battle scenes, mech on mech kissing, and Bumblebee/Silverbolt.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers! It belongs to Hasbro, Paramount, and anything else affiliated with it. I'm just a nerd who dreams of having a cheap high speed internet connection.

* * *

><p>"<em>The Only Hope for Me is You"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Sam was falling.<em>

_Pain streaked from the middle of his chest and when he opened his optics he saw fuchsia energon pouring from a hole where half his spark chamber should be. The Cybertronian blood was floating upward in little droplets like rain as he fell farther down with the wind whistling past him._

_He looked up and a small smile graced his metallic lips when he caught sight of the blue and silver flyer speeding toward him, trying to catch up with him and stop his descent. The jet-former was close enough to see the look of panic and fear on his face. 'Optimus! I'm almost there. Stay with me, please,' His own voice chanted through the bond he and the Prime shared._

_The flyer put in another burst of speed and then, in a gust of wind, he was there beside the falling 'bot. Sam stared into his own face and felt sadness fill his spark as the jet-former reached out, catching the Prime and slowing their fall. _

_The darkness at the corner of his vision was growing and he knew his mate was too late. 'I'm sorry, love,' Sam said with Optimus's voice through their fraying link._

_He could feel the flyer reach out and try to grab hold of the metallic strand as it snapped, but it slipped through the jet-former's digits and the last thing Sam heard was the flyer's anguished screams before he drifted away._

"Optimus!"

Skyspark sat bolt upright in the berth he had been laying in, breathing hard as he looked around with panicked optics.

The room he found himself in was one of the Cybertronian recovery rooms at Diego Garcia.

The four high walls were painted a pale blue and there were no windows to tell what time of day it was. The seeker's chrono was no help either as he had been unconscious.

His medical berth was situated in the center of the room and across from it a silver sliding door was placed in the wall.

The silver and blue flyer sighed in relief. There was no danger here.

Sam looked down and placed a servo over his spark chamber, rubbing away the phantom ache from his dream. He shifted and winced as real pain streaked up his back and his neck. Moving carefully Skyspark turned his helm to survey the damage.

Silver weld lines ran up the length of his right shoulder, reconnecting the metal there. He looked to his left and saw the same repairs done to his shoulder and wing. A soft smile graced his lips. Ratchet had done a good job as he always did.

The door to the room opened suddenly and Sam's head snapped in that direction with the laser rifle on his arm leveled at the helm of the intruder.

Ratchet froze as he stared down the barrel of his patient's weapon. Slowly his optics followed the line of the rifle up the flyer's arm until his optics locked with the deadly blue-green gaze of Skyspark. He raised his servos in the universal sign of surrender even as he glared back at the human-turned-Cybertronian. "Sam, put that down or I'll call Ironhide in here," He snapped.

Skyspark blinked before he lowered his weapon. "Sorry, Ratch," He said sheepishly. "You just startled me."

The CMO merely huffed and approached the berth. The flyer winced when the ambulance-former yanked his shoulder down to optic level as the medic examined it. "N-nice to see you again too, Ratchet," Sam said with a small pained smile as the lime-yellow transformer moved to check his other repairs.

After a few moments the medic stepped back from his work and crossed his arms. "Well, you're cleared to leave," He said with a slight huff. "Don't do any strenuous activity for a day or so and come back in a week for a check-up. Got it?"

Sam nodded. "Crystal clear," The flyer answered as he got down from his berth.

The CMO was about to leave when a thought struck Sam. "Hey, Ratchet?"

The medic turned around and took in the worried look on his patient's face and his optics softened. "Optimus is fine and resting," He said, knowing what the other 'bot was going to ask. "You can see him, but he should be out for a little while longer."

"Thank you," Sam said gratefully before he frowned, "How long was I out?"

"Only for about eight hours," Ratchet shrugged. "I expected you to be asleep longer, but you are a very unpredictable creature," The medic said with a small amount of humor in his optics.

Skyspark chuckled as he walked past the CMO to the door.

"Oh, and Sam?" The medic asked, stopping the human-turned-Cybertronian as the jet-former placed one pede on the threshold.

The flyer looked over his shoulder with a look of curiosity on his face. "Yeah?" He asked as he turned back toward the medic, his wings fluttering unconsciously.

Ratchet smiled, genuinely happy. "It's good to have you back."

Skyspark grinned, his spark filling with warmth. "It's good to be back."

The CMO huffed, as if he had suddenly realized just how soft he had become in that moment, and began to gently push the flyer from the room. "Now get out of here. I can't have any more of you clogging up my medical berths," He waved the jet-former to Optimus's room. "Get. Shoo."

Sam chuckled and closed his wings so they wouldn't bump into the doorframe. He had always known Ratchet was a big softy under that gruff shell.

* * *

><p>"Oh Optimus…"<p>

'Spark rushed to his mate's side the moment he laid optics upon the battered Prime and took the sleeping truck-former's large servo in his. He pulled up a silver chair without letting go and sat at his other half's bedside. "I'm so sorry," The flyer murmured softly into Optimus's palm as he held it against to his cheek. "If I had been faster you wouldn't have gotten so badly hurt."

Skyspark closed his optics to stem the tears that were building up behind them. Biting his metallic lip, the jet-former shook from the mixture of emotions ravaging his system. Guilt for leaving everyone behind for so long to deal with everything. Sorrow for the fact they had discovered their link too late and for putting Optimus through the heartbreak of losing him. Fear that the dream he had just had would come true and he would lose the Prime again.

And last, but not least were the strongest and most fragile emotions of all. Joy, hope, and happiness burned the brightest through the darkness swirling within his spark.

He felt joy for the fact he was given a second chance at life. Hope that he would be able to complete his task. Happiness that he would be able to start anew with his mate by his side and not be alone in this fight against the evil lurking close at hand.

All of these were fighting for dominance inside Sam's spark and it was overwhelming the flyer as he fought for control, but it was a losing battle. He felt a sob bubble up his throat and escape his metallic lips before he could stop it.

A metallic thumb on the servo he was holding suddenly brushed against his cheek and Skyspark's optics snapped open, meeting the sapphire blue gaze of Optimus Prime.

"Sam," The leader breathed his mate's human name like it was his salvation.

Skyspark nodded as the tears he had been holding back came spilling out and a smile pulled at his lips as the bond reformed between them, flooding him with emotion. "Yes," He whispered, optics never wavering from his mate's gaze. "It's me."

The Prime slowly sat up and cupped 'Spark's cheek, wiping away the energon tears that leaked out with his thumb. "You're real, right?" Optimus asked as hope flooded the bond, causing more tears to fall from Sam's optics. "This isn't a dream?" There was a small hint of pleading in his voice.

Sam leant his head into the warm servo and softly kissed the Prime's palm before bringing his own metallic hand up to hold the one against his cheek. _'This isn't a dream,' _He answered softly through their bond as he moved to sit on the edge of the berth. _'I'm back, love. I'm real.'_

Optimus leant forward until his lips were but inches from the flyer's own and stared into the jet-former's blue-green optics, causing Sam's spark to skip a beat.

"It is you," The Prime murmured, wonder filling his optics as he took in the Cybertronian face of Sam Witwicky. "But how?"

Skyspark leant in closer until their metallic noses brushed. "The Primes," He breathed, noticing Optimus's small shiver as his breath ghosted over the leader's face.

"The Primes?" Optimus asked as his optics fell to half-mast and his spark sped up.

"Yes," Sam said quietly as a small, almost mischievous smile graced his lips. "I'll tell you the whole story if you do one thing for me."

"And that is?" The Prime swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Kiss me," The flyer said, closing his optics and leaning in until their lips lightly brushed together before he moved away about a millimeter, but Optimus's servo on his cheek prevented him going any farther.

The Prime closed the small distance between them and pulled Sam into a deeper kiss, running his metallic tongue along the flyer's bottom lip before nipping it softly, causing the jet-former to gasp and open up. His glossa slipped in and began mapping out the inside of Sam's sweet tasting mouth. The truck-former's servo came to rest on the back of the flyer's helm while his other ran up his mate's back to his blue wing joint. His mate gave a small moan and tilted his head for better access as 'Spark's own tough brushed against the Prime's.

Sam's own digits moved up to brush lightly along the length of Optimus's right antenna, causing the leader to shiver and let out a groan of pleasure.

They pulled away panting a moment later for air. Optimus took in his mate's flushed face and panting breaths with a smirk as he leaned back. "So, how about that story?" He said only to have the smug look wiped off of his face the moment Sam's optics snapped open.

Skyspark settled himself at Optimus's side. "Not yet," The seeker said simply as he leaned up and ran his glossa along the length of the leader's right antenna before the flyer sucked the tip of it into his mouth.

The Prime's optics opened wide and he swore in Cybertronian as his hips bucked, causing Sam to chuckle around the appendage

They did not hear the door to the room slide open before it was too late.

"Dammit you two!" Ratchet suddenly yelled from the doorway. "You are not doing that in my med-bay!" He stormed into the room, shacking his wrench at them.

Sam froze with a deer in the headlights look on his face before he yanked away from the antenna in his mouth and scrambled to the other side of the berth to get as far away from the Hatchet as possible.

"But Ratchet-" Optimus began to explain despite the bright blush creeping up his blue neck.

"I'm not stupid Prime!" The medic growled. "I can smell your pheromones from the other end of the base! If you want to mate then go to your own quarters! And you," He pointed his wretch at the seeker, "I said no strenuous activity!" Once finished with his triad the CMO stood there with his servos on his hips and an angry look on his face.

The Prime opened his mouth to argue back that a 'bot didn't necessarily always need to use their arms in mating when Skyspark suddenly hid his face in his metallic hands, burning a bright fuchsia color.

"The slag is going on in here?" Ironhide growled as he entered the room, cannons whining in preparation for an attack. "What's with the yelling Ratchet?" His ocean blue optics fell onto the berth and he froze as he caught sight of the Prime with his leg hanging off of the metallic bed and the seeker sitting at his other side with his burning face hidden in his servos. "Oh," The weapons specialist said, putting two and two together.

Sam wanted the floor to just swallow him up right then. "Primus," The human-turned-Cybertronian groaned. "Just kill me now."

Lennox chose to step in at that moment, looking for Ironhide and he was a little curious as to what all the noise was about. His hazel eyes widened as he saw the Prime and his mate before he cleared his throat, glaring up at Ironhide and Ratchet. "God, you two!" He growled, throwing his arms in the air. "Can't you guys give them some privacy. They just reunited for Primus's sake!"

The medic and weapon's specialist looked down at the fuming captain as he crossed the room to Sam's pede. "Will, I-" Ironhide began, a small amount of nervousness in his optics.

An angry Lennox meant an unhappy weapons specialist.

The topkick-former had learned that the hard way once when he had blown up the captain's car. The thing's alarm wouldn't stop its beeping and it annoyed him. Ironhide had been sent to stay in the barn out behind the house for the night and the chickens decided the black truck would make an excellent perch. The damn things had left droppings all over his hood and roof.

At least the sight of the truck-former driving out of the barn the next morning covered in feathers and squawking fowl had gotten a laugh out of his mate.

"Come on guys," Will interrupted, patting Sam's pede reassuringly. "Let's get you out of here before any more people decide to make a show of this," He glared pointedly at the two Autobots behind him as they stood gawking at the human in the open doorway.

A small smile appeared on Sam's lips as he lowered his servo down to allow the captain to climb up into his palm. "Thanks Will," The flyer said quietly as he waited for Optimus to get up from the berth.

"No problem," The captain smiled before he turned another glare upon the other two 'bots in the room. "Not a word of this to anyone. Got it Ironhide?"

The weapons specialist nodded immediately, not wanting to be covered in feathers again.

Lennox smiled before he looked over at Ratchet. "Got it?"

The medic nodded as well. William had, as humans said, 'dirt' on him and if it got out he would never be able to live it down.

"Good," The captain turned his gaze up to the flyer that held him. "Let's go."

Skyspark nodded and took his taller mate's servo in his before they exited the room. _'You still owe me a story.' _Optimus said, using the bond with a smile.

Sam laughed, filling the room with the pleasant sound before the door slid shut.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee shifted in his seat as he waited beside the berth of his sleeping mate.<p>

The room he was in was a perfect square in shape with no windows. Its walls were painted a light green with small pictures of flowers hanging here and there. The lights were dimmed to save his mate the pain and allow his optics to adjust when he woke up.

He would have to thank Prowl and Cliffjumper for their help on the battlefield the next time he saw them. Their intervention had been the key to saving both the scout's life and the life of his mate.

* * *

><p>"<em>Silverbolt!"<em>

_Bumblebee slid down the small incline to where his mate was laying unconscious in the dirt he had kicked up when the flyer crashed. The plane-former had transformed back into his bipedal form after he impacted with the ground._

_The yellow car-former dropped to his knees when he reached his mate's side and ran his digits along Silverbolt's body, checking for any injuries apart from the still smoking wound on the bottom of his right wing where his thrusters were located. There was a large gash running up the side of 'Bolt's arm starting at his wrist and ending at his metallic elbow. He'd probably gotten it from the fall as the flyer crashed through the trees._

_Working quickly, Bee pulled a pale silver bandage from his subspace pocket and carefully wrapped it around the wounded area. Once finished he placed his servo on his mate's shoulder and gave it a light shake. "Silverbolt," The car-former called softly. "Silv, wake up," He shook the flyer a little firmer and finally got a response._

_Silverbolt groaned before his optic shutters slowly opened. "B-Bee?" He asked, voice slightly scratchy._

_Bumblebee breathed a sigh of relief before he reached out and took his mate's servo, lightly placing a kiss on the back of it. "I'm here, Silv," He whispered, rubbing the flyer's metallic hand between both of his own. "Does anything hurt? Are you injured anywhere other than your arm?"_

"_My head hurts," The Aerialbot leader hissed, closing his optics in pain as Bee's headlights hit them._

_Bee apologized and dimmed his lights. "Is that better?" He asked. _

_Silverbolt cracked his optics open again and sighed, the pinched look leaving his face. "Yes," He murmured. "Thank you," The flyer squeezed Bumblebee's servo. "Are you alright?"_

_The yellow scout nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Now," He held up two metallic fingers, his sky-blue optics serious. "How many digits am I holding up?"_

_Silverbolt squinted as he tried to focus on the slightly swirling image before him. "Four?" He asked, unsure._

_Bumblebee frowned and his jaw clenched slightly as worry set in. "No," He murmured. "I am holding up only two digits," He sighed, trying to keep from panicking. "Looks like you're more injured than I realized." The scout glanced behind him at the sound of an explosion going off in the distance before he turned back to his mate. "We have to get you to the med-bay. Do you think you can stand?"_

_Silverbolt reached up and smoothed the stressed lines on the scout's face with the tips of his digits as he answered, a smile lighting up his pale blue optics. "Yes, I think I can, but Bee everything is going to be okay. Don't worry. We're going to get through this, I promise," He gently guided his mate's face closer, sealing the oath by softly touching his lips to the scout's. He pulled away after a moment and smiled. "Now, let's get out of here."_

_Bumblebee nodded before he pulled the Aerialbot leader's arm around his shoulders and slowly stood, allowing the taller Cybertronian to get his bearings before they began walking. Silverbolt stumbled slightly as they moved, but with Bee's help he didn't fall._

_They continued on with the plane-former putting more and more of his weight on the yellow scout as they made their way slowly up the incline and through the trees._

"_We're almost there Silv," Bee whispered a few moments later as they left the forest and entered the battle beyond._

_Something suddenly slammed into the scout's side and he hit the ground with a cry of pain as the metal on his shoulder cracked, trying to shield his mate as best he could from the impact. "You okay?" He asked the plane-former, wincing from the pain in his back. It felt like his door-wing was twisted._

"_Y-yeah," Silverbolt replied shakily. "What about you? You aren't hurt are you?" He tried to shift his weight so he wasn't crushing Bumblebee, but the scout kept him in place._

"_I'm fine," Bee whispered as he opened his optics and sat up with the plane-former held in his arms. "Just winded is all."_

"_How sweet," A voice suddenly spoke with sick amusement. "Two Autobots looking out for each other."_

_Bee's cannon was abruptly trained upon the enemy and Silverbolt found himself being pushed protectively behind the scout as the car-former slowly climbed to his pedes. "Be careful, Bee," He said quietly as he tried to focus properly on their enemy. He had to see clearly in case Bumblebee needed his help._

"_Back off, Bombshell," The scout growled as his cannons whined in preparation for an attack._

"_And why would I want to do that?" The beetle-former asked with a laugh before he lunged at the yellow 'bot._

_Bumblebee caught the 'con's servos in his and threw Bombshell away from him before firing a shot at the creature. The beetle-former back flipped and dodged, firing off his own barrage of plasma bolts at the car-former. The yellow Autobot grabbed his mate and rolled out of the way. Silverbolt grunted as they landed, before pulling out his own rifle and firing off a shot at the Decepticon closing in on his mate's exposed back. _

_Bumblebee looked behind him with a small smile as he watched the Insecticon get blown backwards into the dirt. "Thanks," He said and Silverbolt smirked._

"_No problem," The plane-former's grip on his gun tightened as the bug-former climbed to his pedes and another was stepping out of the bushes. "I got your back."_

_The yellow 'bot nodded and they both stood back to back. Silverbolt held his own weight as the adrenaline began pumping through his system. The grasshopper-former growled and the Aerialbot leader smirked as he twirled his gun around on his digit before he fired. _

_The beetle-former pounced as Bee met him head on, firing shots from his cannon and throwing punches. Bombshell fired at the car-former and the yellow bot went into a barrel roll before he twisted around, his pede hitting the beetle's lower leg and knocking him down with a screech of pain. "You little glitch!"_

_The scout merely laughed and fired, sending the beetle scrambling away._

"_Bumblebee!" A distressed cry came from behind him and the car-former twisted around in time to see a third Insecticon go down with a cry of pain a few inches from him. "Told you I got your back," Silverbolt said with a smirk._

_Bee's laugh was cut off when, as if in slow motion, Kickback fired a shot into his mate's exposed back and sent him flying into the scout's arms with a pained scream, knocking Bumblebee to the ground. "Silv!" The car-former cried, gently holding his mate close. "Silv, answer me!" _

_The silver, yellow, and red plane-former laid still in his arms, his optics closed in unconsciousness. There was a smoking hole in his lower back with energon leaking from it. _

_Bumblebee looked up in time to see the grasshopper's cannon pointed in his face. "Any last words, Autobrat?" Kickback asked with a smirk as he pushed the gun closer._

"_Fuck you," The yellow scout growled, his optics defiant._

_The grasshopper-former laughed over the whine of his cannon as it charged in preparation. "This will be the day all Decepticons will remember as the day when Kickback vanquished the great Bumblebee and his-" He was suddenly cut off as a scream was torn from his lips and the bug went flying sideways into the dirt._

"_Take that you stupid son of a glitch!"_

_Bumblebee rolled his head to the right to see a red 'bot running toward him followed closely by the Autobot Second in Command. "Cliffjumper! Prowl!" He called in relief, "Am I glad to see you." _

_Cliffjumper smirked before he shifted his still smoking cannon back into a servo and flexed it. "Glad to be of help." He bent down and gently helped the yellow scout up on his pedes, minding the other car-former's twisted door wing and leaking shoulder wound._

_Bee carefully pulled the unconscious Silverbolt up into his arms with Prowl's help, holding him bridal style. He looked to the 2IC before he spoke. "Sir, we need to get my mate out of here. He's been hurt badly."_

_Prowl nodded, pulling out his rifle and readying it. "Cliffjumper will accompany you to the med-bay as back up," His weapon clicked as the tactician closed the charge panel. "I will take care of these insects."_

_Bee looked worried, "But sir-" He was interrupted when the police car-former turned to him, his face serious._

"_That's an order soldier," The Second placed a servo on Bee's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "I'll be fine. Now get out of here," He turned and took on a defensive stance as Shrapnel rose to his pedes with a snarl._

"_Come on Bee," Cliffjumper said after he checked his weapons with a smirk. "Let's go."_

_The yellow scout carefully adjusted his mate before he nodded and the two scouts took off across the battlefield together._

* * *

><p>Bumblebee sighed. He knew that the memory of Silverbolt's energon on his servos wasn't going to leave him anytime soon.<p>

A hand was placed on his shoulder, causing the scout to nearly jump out of his plating. The heat in the glare he turned on the intruder dissipated from his optics as he took in the sheepish blue and silver flyer behind him. There was something familiar about him.

"Sorry Bee," The jet-former said, rubbing the back of his silver chevroned helm in embarrassment. "Didn't mean to startle you."

The yellow scout's optics narrowed as he examined the other's face. Only his friends called him that. "Have we met before?" He asked, curious as he tilted his head to the side. He examined the weld marks running along the transformer's shoulders and wing. They were fresh.

He had participated in the recent battle.

"Yes," The seeker laughed nervously, "But you may not believe me if I tell you who I am, though." He smiled, servo still rubbing the back of his helm in a gesture that was vaguely familiar to Bumblebee.

"Try me," The scout said, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Well," The seeker thought for a moment as if trying to figure something out before his smile grew and he moved to stand beside the car-former's chair, "Let me reintroduce myself," He extended his servo, his blue-green optics bright with amusement. "I am Skyspark, but you don't know me by that name. It's new," He laughed, "You know me by my human one. Hello," The seeker grasped Bee's servo and began to shake it. "My name is Samuel James Witwicky. Pleased to meet you."

Bumblebee sat there with a stunned look on his face, his Cybertronian eyes taking in the other's face and placing it alongside the memory of Sam's. The yellow 'bot's optics widened at the results. Despite the metal skin and blue-green gaze they came up a perfect match.

Bee's mouth opened and closed like a cyber-fish, his face stunned. "Sam?" He finally managed to ask, voice small.

The blue and silver seeker nodded, his smile turning sympathetic. "Yes."

Bumblebee suddenly snatched his servo back with a deep frown on his face. "Prove it," he said, optics hard.

The yellow scout didn't want the hope growing in his spark to be shot down. Bee had to know if this was really Sam or if it was some kind of sick joke. He had had dreams featuring Sam returning, but his spark would break all over again when he awoke to the reality that his friend was gone.

Bee didn't think he could take another blow like that so soon after the serious injury of his mate.

"W-what?" Skyspark took a step back, shocked at the cold look his friend was giving him. He had seen it before, but never had it been directed on him.

"Prove it," Bee repeated, crossing his arms stubbornly again. "If you really are Sam, you would know something that only the two of us know."

"O-okay," Skyspark said, thrown off by Bumblebee's reaction, but it was understandable. He would have done the same thing if it was Bee who returned from the dead. "Do you want to ask a question or should I just recount something?"

Bumblebee shifted, setting his jaw as he prepared himself. "I'll ask the question. Then I will be able to tell if you are lying or not," The yellow scout's servo clenched around his arm.

"Okay," Sam said, smiling as he nodded encouragingly. "Hit me with your best shot."

Bumblebee closed his optics as he thought of a question. Its answer had to be one only he and Sam knew. Something nobody, not even Mikaela, knew. His mind ran through many memories. From his first meeting with Sam to the boy's death in Egypt. He looked through painful ones and others that were seeped in joy. Every teardrop and every smile was placed carefully within the 'bot's memory to look fondly upon in the times when Bee was lonely or sad. He almost went with the first song he played, but he remembered that 'Kaela had been there. Mikaela was featured in many of his memories due to the boy's relationship with her and the human hadn't had much time to spend with his protector because of school and college. Those few times they spent together in the days before Sam's death were some of his most treasured memories and he wouldn't trade any of them for the world.

After a few moments his optics flew open when he came up with the perfect question. It would be simple for the real Sam and impossible for an imposter. Turning his gaze up to the silver and blue seeker he asked, "What did you say to me in Mission City just before I handed you the Cube?"

He braced himself for a letdown that would never come.

The Allspark bearer's gaze softened as he took in the anxious look on Bumblebee's face. He knew it was hard on the yellow 'bot, but he wouldn't let his friend down. Not again. "'I'm not gonna leave you.'"

Bee froze, his optics widening. "W-what?" The hope in his spark was quickly turning to joy as he stared into that familiar face.

Skyspark placed a servo on the trembling Autobot's shoulder and repeated the answer, his gaze reassuring. "'I'm not gonna leave you.'"

Bumblebee's optics filled with tears and before Sam knew what was happening the scout was up out of his chair and in the seeker's arms crying. "Sam!" Bee managed to say between sobs. "It really is you!"

Skyspark brought his arms up and wrapped them around the scout, hugging him as tightly as he could without hurting him. "Shh," Sam murmured, rubbing his friend's back. "I'm here. It's alright."

They stood like that for some time while Bumblebee sobbed out all the emotion he had bottled up since his mate's injury and Sam held him, reassuring him and soothing him until the scout's cries had died down to small hiccups and sniffles. "Feel better?" The seeker asked as he pulled away.

"Yes," Bee said with a small sniffle. "Thank you Sam," He sat and offered the second chair to his friend.

The human-turned-Cybertronian laughed as he pulled up the seat beside the yellow car-former. "Well you needed it."

Bumblebee smiled. He had missed his friend a lot.

In the past Sam had been the one he would go to when he was feeling upset or lonely. He may not have been able to communicate with him without his radio, but just being in the human's presence could lighten the cloudiest of days. The boy was a good listener and had the strange ability to understand what the scout was saying with his sound bites.

Sam in turn would come to him when the day got too stressful or when Mikaela and he had gotten into an argument. They would go for a long drive, usually ending up somewhere high up so Sam could see for miles around as he sat on the hood of Bee's alt-mode. The two friends had shared many secrets in their short getaways. The boy had admitted one time that he liked to be high up because it was the closest feeling to flying he would ever get.

"So," Sam said, pulling Bee from his thoughts. "You can talk now," He chuckled at the lameness of the statement. "When'd that happen?"

The scout looked over at his friend and smiled, his sky-blue optics brightening. "Oh, a few months after Egypt. I just woke up one morning and was able to talk. Optimus hailed it as a miracle while Ratchet said it was the work of modern medicine," Bee snorted before he glanced over at his quiet friend. "Sam? Is something wrong?"

Skyspark sighed a little sadly. "I'm fine," He smiled over at the worried Bee. "I'm just sorry I wasn't there to see it."

Bumblebee patted him on the shoulder in understanding. "Nobody blames you for what happened. If it hadn't been for you, Sam, we would have lost and the Decepticons would have blown up the sun."

"Yeah, but I still died," The seeker muttered, wiping at his optics to keep the scout from seeing the guilty tears that formed. "It just feels like I abandoned you guys."

Bee opened his mouth to protest that it wasn't true, but a scratchy voice from the berth interrupted him. "You didn't abandon us."

The yellow car-former was at his mate's side in an instant. "Silv, you're awake." He beamed when warm pale blue optics fell upon him and he grasped the plane-former's servo gently in his. "How do you feel?"

Silverbolt smiled ruefully. "I'm a little sore, but other than that I'm fine," He glanced over at the stand beside the berth to where a pitcher of energon stood. "Could I perhaps have a drink?"

Sam was closest to the stand so he stood and poured a small amount of the glowing liquid into a glass before handing it to Bee. "Here," The scout said, helping his mate to sit up and placed the cup to Silverbolt's lips. "Drink it slowly," He instructed as the flyer started to drink, earning him an amused look from the plane-former, but he did as he was told and drank it slowly until it was gone.

The Aerialbot sighed as he settled back into his berth with his mate's help. "That's better," He said, voice not as scratchy as it had been before. "Thank you," He looked between the two 'bots in the room with a smile before his optics landed on Skyspark. "Hello, Sam."

Sam grinned and stepped closer to the bed. "Hello Silverbolt," He greeted. "Its nice to finally meet Bumblebee's mate." The seeker glanced fondly over at the car-former. "He has told me a great deal about you."

Silverbolt grinned back, pleased to see his mate had found a friend in the once-human. "Good things I hope?"

Sam grinned wider, "Yes," He agreed. "When did you get to earth?" He tilted his head to the side, curious.

"My brothers and I have been here for about a month now," The flyer answered after a moment of thought. "We're settling in nicely."

A mischievous gleam came to Sam's optics as he glanced over at Bee. "I'm sure you are," he said suggestively and Bumblebee blushed.

The comment got a laugh out of Silverbolt before his face became serious. "You didn't abandon us, Sky. Your death happened for a reason just as your resurrection did," He said. "As a human you revived the Prime and you were then killed for a purpose. Why is still unclear to any of us, but the fact that you're back is something to go on," He held upon his index digit and pointed it at the seeker as he spoke. "You are here because we need you again and you are the only one who can help stop whatever is coming," He grinned. "Destiny can be a bitch sometimes, but you'll just have to learn to take what it sends your way."

Sam grinned. "Thanks, 'Bolt, but I think I'll shape my own destiny," He said, thinking of the dream he had. 'I won't let Optimus die,' He thought. 'I'll never let whatever that was come true,' He growled silently.

There was an inquiry through the bond, causing Sam to close his optics with a soft smile and the dark feeling dissipated. _'Everything is alright. Just thinking,' _He reassured, sending a mental equivalent of a kiss on the cheek.

The Prime replied with a light brush of his digits across the back of the seeker's servo. _'Jazz wants to know how you are.'_

Sam chuckled. _'Tell him he'll be able to see for himself in a little while.'_

Optimus sent his amusement and Skyspark grinned.

When he opened his optics again Bee and 'Bolt were watching him with knowing smiles. "Optimus?" Bumblebee asked.

Sam nodded and rose to his pedes. "Yeah, I left him with Prowl, Will, and Jazz," He explained. "Jazz just wants to-" He was interrupted when Bee put his servo's on his shoulders, optics wide.

"Jazz is here!?" He exclaimed in awe. "How is that possible?"

Skyspark chuckled, "Same way I came back," He smirked suddenly. "Well, I actually had to 'persuade' the Primes to agree to resurrect him," The flyer chuckled. "It pissed one off, but the others seemed to find it amusing and they granted my wish."

Bumblebee's optics had gotten wider with each word he spoke. "Sam," He said nervously as he leaned forward, wringing his servos. "I hope you didn't make him terribly angry."

The seeker waved off Bee's uneasiness with a humorless laugh. "Ah, he got his revenge by making me reappear several hundred feet in the air and I had to start my thrusters in a freefall with Jazz," He frowned, annoyed. "The bastard."

Bee placed his servos over Sam's mouth with a panicked look. "Don't call him that!" He glanced around as if Optimus's ancestor were in the room listening. "What if he does something else?"

The seeker gently removed the yellow scout's digits from around his lips. "It's alright Bee. I can take whatever he throws at me." He patted his friend's shoulder reassuringly with a grin before he turned to Silverbolt. "Thanks for the advice, 'Bolt, but I have to get going."

"Say hello to Jazz for me," The yellow scout said with a smile and Sam nodded.

"And I'll be sure to have him visit you guys sometime," He shook Silverbolt's servo. "Maybe we could hang out more after you get out of here."

The Aerialbot leader grinned and nodded. "I'll look forward to it. Perhaps we could have a race."

Sam laughed before giving a thumbs up. "You bet, but prepare to be left in the dust!" He grinned.

Silverbolt laughed. "You're on."

The Aerialbot was pleased to have found a kindred spirit in the jet-former. Sam was fast becoming a close friend and comrade. He could be trusted and he would definitely be one of the first to step in and protect his mate should anything happen to him.

Silverbolt found he was more than willing to follow Skyspark into battle if he be needed.

It was amazing how quickly this seeker had gained 'Bolt's loyalty. Usually a 'bot had to really prove himself for Silverbolt to even be impressed, but Sam had done more than that, he had gained the flyer's friendship and allegiance in just the few moments they had talked together.

It confused him how easily he trusted the seeker, but Silverbolt figured it was because the Prime himself had chosen Sky as a mate and Bumblebee counted the seeker as a brother.

"You be sure to take good care of him Bee," Sam said with a grin as he turned from his place by the door, pulling Silverbolt from his thoughts. "This one is definitely a keeper."

The yellow scout snorted as he retook his seat by the Aerialbot's berth. "I'll be sure to remember that when he starts whining to get out."

"Hey," Silverbolt said with a pout as the seeker waited for the door to slide open. "I'm right here, you know."

"I know." Sam snorted. "Later guys," He waved and walked through the door before the jet-former headed in the direction the bond pulled him.

"He was nice," Silverbolt commented lamely after a moment of silence.

Bee snorted.

* * *

><p>"If it isn't Sam my man!" Jazz called when he spotted the seeker coming toward the small group of Cybertronians as they stood inside the main hanger. "Looking good, kid!"<p>

Skyspark grinned as he came to a stop beside his mate. "I thought Prowl was your man?" He asked, his optics glowing with humor.

Jazz laughed as he lightly punched Sam on the arm. "Ain't that the truth," He looked fondly over at Prowl as he twined their digits together.

Sam was pleased to see the Second smile in return, his ice-blue optics shining brightly with happiness.

The police car-former turned his gaze to Sam before he spoke. "I'd like to thank you, Sam, for returning Jazz to me," He smiled, squeezing his mate's servo. "I am forever in your debt."

Skyspark grinned, nervously rubbing the back of his helm. "It was nothing. Really," He waved his other servo from side to side in the negative. "You don't owe me anything. I'm just glade to have helped."

"Still," Prowl said, looking thoughtful. "I owe you in some way. Both of us do."

Sam sighed, getting slightly frustrated. "Look," He said raising his servo to silence any protests. "I don't want anything from you, but for you both to be happy," He shook his silver chevroned helm with a smile. "That's all I need and all you could possibly give me."

Prowl frowned as he tapped his chin with a digit, thinking. It was not enough by his standards.

The sports car-former tapped him on the shoulder, gaining the tactician's attention. The Second looked over at Jazz in question before. The 3IC grinned before they held a small mental debate. They nodded in unison a few moments later, their decision made.

The two transformers suddenly got down on one knee with their right arm crossed over their sparks and their helms lowered in reverence. "We, as warriors of Cybertron, pledge ourselves to you," They said together in perfect unison, "Promising to protect you and follow where you lead. To guide you in times of war and times of peace. And to come to your call should you have need of us," They looked up into Sam's shocked optics with loyalty shining in their own as they finished. "For you are our Prime's consort and we are yours to command and rule until all the days of Cybertron are spent and Primus himself has awakened from his slumber."

Sam stood before them, frozen as a feeling he couldn't quite describe caused tears to fill his optics. "I-I…" He stuttered, chocking on his words.

Optimus smiled, pleased with the two Autobots. That pledge was one of the highest Cybertronian pledges. It took great bravery and great loyalty to utter the words Jazz and Prowl had just said because not only had they sworn to serve him in life, but they would also serve the seeker in death if he ever needed them.

Every Autobot had already given the same pledge to the Prime despite the fact their leader didn't wish them to. He knew they were loyal already, he hadn't wanted them to pledge themselves into infinity just because he was their leader. It was humbling and a little overwhelming that so many of them would be willing to serve him even in death.

Optimus placed a servo on his dumbstruck mate's shoulder. "Sam," He said quietly and the seeker looked tearfully up at him. "What's wrong?"

'_I-I don't know what to say!' _The seeker cried, overwhelmed. _'I've never been in a situation like this before! I don't even want them to pledge themselves to me. Their friendship is enough!'_

'_Nor did I, but they feel that they should show their loyalty and fulfill a debt in this way.'_ Optimus replied, wiping a tear away from his mate's silver face. _'It is your choice to accept or decline their pledge, but remember their pride as warriors as well.'_

Sam's face suddenly lit up with a smile as a mental laugh rolled down the bond, warming Optimus from the inside out. _'Warriors and their pride,' _He rolled his optics. _'Hopefully someday I'll understand it. Now how do I answer?'_

The Prime chuckled and the seeker's grin widened. _'You say what's on your spark. There are no true formal words to accept this pledge.'_

"Jazz, Prowl," The Consort said turning back to the kneeling Autobots, optics bright as he though out his words carefully. "I accept and, as Prime Consort, promise in turn to lead with a just servo alongside my mate until the end of my days and beyond."

The Second and Third grinned as they got to their pedes. "Thank you, Sam," Prowl said, taking the seeker's metallic hand in his and giving it a firm shake. "It means a great deal to us."

Skyspark laughed, "You're welcome," He released Prowl's servo and returned to his mate's side. "But you know I'm not technically Consort yet."

Optimus raised an optic ridge with a smirk. "Well, it looks like we'll have to remedy that."

Sam blushed as he saw the heat in his mate's gaze.

Will, who had been quiet up until then, spoke up from his place on the platform close by. "You'll have to wait, Prime," He said with a laugh. "Ratchet said Sam is not to do any strenuous activity for at least a day," He snorted. "You don't want his wing or arm to fall off do you?"

Optimus pouted as Sam snorted. "Doctor's orders, love. Sorry," he ran his metallic fingers lightly along the symbols on the Prime's cheek with a small smirk. _'Maybe tomorrow evening if nothing comes up,' _The seeker whispered through the bond.

"I'll be sure to clear my schedule," Optimus murmured out loud, grasping the jet-former's servo before placing a light kiss upon Sky's digits. "I swear upon the Matrix."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Sam said suddenly, feeling a little exasperated with himself. "I have something of yours." The seeker reached into his subspace and pulled out a helix shaped relic as the group stared in shock. "Here," He held it out for Optimus to take, his optics shining.

The Prime took it and gently cradled the object within his servos. "The Matrix of Leadership," He whispered in awe before he looked up at Sam with wide optics. "But this was destroyed during the battle with the Fallen."

The silver and blue transformer nodded. "The Primes wanted me to return it to its rightful bearer."

Optimus smiled fondly down at the helix before putting it in its rightful place in his chest plating close to his spark chamber. "Thank you," He murmured, joy making his optics shine brighter.

Sam smiled as he brushed his digits along the Prime's cheek. "That's not the only surprise I have," He said as he stepped back and carefully opened up his own chest plates, gently removing the cube situated close to his spark chamber. "They didn't say it, but I know they wanted the Cybertronians to have a second chance. So they returned this," He held the Allspark out for the others to see. "It chose me as its bearer," The seeker explained as he fondly ran a digit along one of the symbols.

A cheer suddenly went up from Jazz and it was swiftly followed by all those in the room. The Allspark and Matrix had been returned to them. And their bearers were none other than the Prime and his consort themselves. Prowl and his mate nodded to each other. The rest of the complex had to know right away. "Sir," The Second said, saluting. "Permission to spread the news that the Cube and Matrix have been returned?"

The Prime looked over at his mate in question. Sam nodded encouragingly. _'Go ahead,'_ He said. _'The others should know.'_

Optimus nodded. "Permission granted." He said. "Be careful though. We can't have the 'cons knowing just yet."

Prowl nodded before he saluted again and left the room with Jazz following quickly behind him.

Will cleared his throat as he walked down from his perch gaining the Prime and his mate's attention. "I'll go find Ironhide," He said, "He'll want to be one of the first informed anyway."

William's real reason for leaving was to give Optimus and Sam some privacy to talk and just be in each other's presence without any interruptions from wrench happy medics or curious weapon specialists.

Sam nodded and Lennox exited the room, leaving the Optimus and Skyspark alone.

The Cube suddenly pinged before a small blue light shot out and settled on Optimus's chest. The Prime chuckled as the Matrix pinged back and sent a tingly feeling through his spark. Sam smiled as the Cube warmed slightly in his servos and the light faded. "I think they like each other," He laughed as the Allspark pinged again and the Matrix responded in kind before the two items went silent. "My great-grandpa did say they were counterparts," Sam murmured as he put the Cube back in its place close to his spark before he looked into Optimus's sapphire optics. "The Matrix symbolizes death and the Allspark life."

"You met your great-grandfather?" The red and blue mech asked, tilting his helm to the side in curiosity.

"Yeah," The jet-former said, smiling. "He kinda gave me a pep talk," He snorted as he moved over to sit by the far wall.

Optimus followed and sat beside the flyer. Their hips brushed as the seeker shifted to get comfortable. "What was it like?" The leader asked. "The Afterlife or whatever the humans call it," The Prime explained with a wave of his servo at Sam's questioning look.

The seeker frowned, his wings fluttering slightly as he thought. "Well," He finally said. "The place I found myself in was a park or something," He looked down and began to poke Optimus's pede with his. "It had a pathway, trees, and flowers, but I don't think it was the Afterlife. If I entered there I don't even remember it," Sam chuckled as he met his mate's optics, untroubled. "No, the place where I talked to my grandpa was somewhere in between I think. A place between worlds. It had this huge tree full of green leaves. It was beautiful and calming, but I was lonely." He looked down at his servos clenched in his lap.

Optimus placed a metallic hand over one of Sam's and gently uncurled the fingers to hold in his. The seeker smiled fondly down at their servos.

"Lonely?" The Prime asked, twining their digits.

"Yeah," Sky said simply before he looked up at his mate again, optics shining. "You weren't there."

Optimus was taken aback. Never had anyone said anything so sweet to him.

The Prime grinned. His mate, his Sam wanted to spend eternity with him. It was the enough to make the Prime jump up in the air and shout his happiness to the heavens or to pledge his never-ending servitude to the mech beside him. The mech that held his spark.

The leader swallowed as joyful tears filled his optics and he placed a soft kiss on the palm of Sam's servo.

The Prime had searched all his existence for someone who he could spend his life with and be happy. As a youngling he had witnessed how devoted his caretakers had been to each other and how in tune they were. He had wanted that.

Little Orion Pax had been very young when his father, Adamantus Prime, had been killed in the last battle for Cybertron when the Quintessons had tried to invade Cybertron and take it back. His carrier, Zephyr Pax, had not lived long after his mate's death.

Orion had grown up in the care of his father's best friend and general Antares Magnus. The general had had a son around Orion's own age. The two younglings had became fast friends and brothers. The young Prime had later been the one to introduce Ultra Magnus to his future mate Hot Rod.

Their devotion and love for each other had made Orion long for someone like that, making a promise that, no matter what happened, he would find the one who he could call his other half.

It was amazing that after all these years he had found what he was looking for in a human-turned-Cybertronian with a strange sense of humor and a penchant for throwing himself headfirst into danger without a backward glance if it meant helping someone he cared about.

'_What's wrong?' _The seeker asked, wiping a tear from his mate's cheek and pulling the Prime from his thoughts.

Optimus shook his head, more tears slipping down his cheeks. _'Nothing,' _He replied, _'I'm just happy you're here.'_

Sam smiled softly before leaning over to capture his mate's lips in a soft kiss before he pulled away enough to rest his forehead against the Prime's. _'It's good to be back.'_

* * *

><p><em>She danced before his optics, beautiful golden plating gleaming. The metallic grass and cyber-flowers at her pedes swayed in the wind caused by her twirls. The courtyard of the academy was half lit as it was still evening.<em>

_They met for the first time in this place. He had been headed in one direction to his class with his metallic nose stuck in a data pad and she had been rushing in the other when they collided. The mech smiled at the memory of his stuttering apology as the golden femme had laughed softly and helped him pick up his things. They had returned to this place to celebrate the third anniversary of their first meeting. They were not bonded yet. Once their schooling was finished in another year he would to ask her. _

"_Love," She called with her bell-like voice, pulling him out of the memory as she held out her arms to him with a bright smile. "Come dance with me."_

_He chuckled and came to her, smiling as she wrapped her small arms around his large frame as she was too short to reach his neck and rested her head upon his chest. He gently placed his servos on her hips and began to sway in time with the music playing over the small radio. "Stargazer," He whispered, holding her close and she looked up at him with her bright silver optics. "I love you," He said._

_The femme's dazzling smile grew as she pushed up on the tips of her toes while he bent down, their lips meeting halfway. He hummed as her glossa entered his mouth and his antenna twitched. She pulled away with a smile and laughed when he dipped her. "I love you too," Stargazer whispered back and a large happy grin stretched across his face. _

_She was small and delicate looking, but she was far from that. She was strong and fierce. And she was his, all his._

"_Happy anniversary, Stargazer," He murmured and she smiled._

His optics snapped open as the light from that galaxy's star brushed his tear stained face and he sat up with a small sigh of sadness.

Why would She not stop plaguing him. He saw her in his dreams and his nightmares. In the flickering lights and the dusty winds of the planet he lived upon. He saw the golden femme almost everywhere he went.

It mattered not, though.

The mech looked over to the glowing ball of light on the other side of his quarters. It pulsed like a human heart beat, dormant for now. But soon his master would be free and all the universe will be laid at his lord's feet to destroy. He smirked and the golden figure at the corner of his optics disappeared, leaving him alone once again to his madness and his vidscreens.

He'd get his revenge and it would be sweet.

* * *

><p><em>(Decepticon Base, Mars)<em>

"You called upon me my lord, Megatron."

The large silver leader looked up his plans, catching sight of the large purple mech kneeling before him. "Shockwave," He said with a pleased gleam in his optics at his head of science's promptness. "Yes I did," Megatron straightened from the table he had been leaning over. "Rise and report."

The room they were in was large with small windows along its walls, allowing some of Sol's light in the dimly lit room. Tables with maps and plans spread out upon them sat around the area. At the far side of the space where the leader was situated was a large circular table with a map of Luna upon it.

The purple Cyclops stood, nodding over at Starscream who stood with his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall, his ruby optics focused upon him. "Starscream," He acknowledged and the seeker nodded back.

"How goes the spacebridge's construction," The jet-former asked, pushing away from the wall and coming to stand beside his mate.

"I have not visited the site in a while, but the remaining Constructicons report that it is nearly at its completion," He replied. "I myself am going to supervise the work within the groon."

"Very well Shockwave," The leader acknowledged. "Be sure that there will be no more delays. I want that bridge finished within one earth week," Megatron waved his servo in dismissal. "You may go Shockwave. Do not fail me and be sure the Autobots don't get wind of this."

"Yes, my lord," The purpled mech bowed again before he backed out of the room.

Megatron bent over his plans while Starscream hovered nearby with narrowed optics as he examined the image before them as the leader placed a small model of the spacebridge upon it.

"Megatron?" The seeker asked as he examined the map, handing his mate a tiny Constructicon to place beside it.

"Yes, Starscream?" The leader responded as he wrote something upon the page beside the bridge. Calculations it looked like.

"Why have we placed the our Spacebridge upon Earth's Moon?" The seeker was curious.

The drive to know and discover was programmed into him. He had been a scientist at the Cybertronian Academy of Science before he became Megatron's Air Commander.

After the disappearance of his best friend and mentor the seeker had left the academy and began to train in the Air Corps, quickly rising in the ranks and gaining the attention of the Lord High Protector himself.

The silver mech chuckled fondly. "Trajectory, my dear. Simply Trajectory," The former Cybertronian Lord jotted some more numbers down before continuing, "Luna's movement around Earth will help place Spacebridge within the perfect firing range of the Cybertron."

"But won't we only have a short window to accomplish it?"

Megatron nodded, looking up with a smile. "Yes. That's our only problem though. We'll need to move quickly in case the Autobots discover our plans."

"Hopefully they won't," The seeker said handing another model to this mate.

* * *

><p>Unknown to them a pair of dark red optics were peering in on their conversation from the side of the doorway.<p>

The spy had had to hide in one of the shadowed alcoves by the doorway so as to not get caught when the giant Cyclops had come and left, but he had heard every word said. Too bad he couldn't get to the maps just yet.

Counterpunch smirked at Starscream's last comment. 'Oh, but we have,' He thought as he quietly moved away down the shadowed hall, knowing he wouldn't get anything more from the two.

So the Spacebridge was on the Moon?

Optimus will be very pleased to hear that juicy bit of info. Very pleased indeed.

* * *

><p>There you go!<p>

I hope you liked reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it.

School will be starting next week and the updates might be delayed again, but rest assured that I have not abandoned this fic. I will see it through to the end!

Until next time!


	8. Lost in You

Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter! School is being evil and I was being downright lazy. D:

I hope you enjoy this chapter. There is a little surprise near the end. Think you can spot it? XD

Warnings: Optimus/Sam, a small Arcee/Mikaela scene, and first-time spark merging.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any other series mentioned in this chapter! They both belong to Paramount, but TF also belongs to Hasbro and anything else affiliated to it. If I owned Transformers Optimus/Sam would be the main pairing of the entire series, but I don't so I'll just have to be content with this.

* * *

><p>"<em>Lost In You"<em>

* * *

><p><em>(Diego Garcia, Eastern beach of the lagoon, Sunrise)<em>

Dawn crested the horizon, stretching its rosy fingers out to brush the white puffs of clouds that dotted the sky.

Sam smiled from his perch atop a grey rock overlooking the large, blue lagoon that made up most of the island. It was his first time viewing a sunrise through his much more sensitive Cybertronian eyes. His optics could pick out colors that the human sight could not. Pinks, amethysts, rubies, and sapphires made up the sky as the Sun greeted a new day on planet Earth.

News of Sam's return and that he had brought the Allspark and the Matrix with him had spread fast. The human-turned-Cybertronian had quickly become the center of the base's attention in a matter of hours. The end of the day had found Sam hiding out in the Archives with Bumblebee and Silverbolt since Optimus had been too busy with his duties and Skyspark hadn't wanted to bother him.

Bee's mate had been released the afternoon before with orders from Ratchet to take it easy since he was still healing.

It was good to catch at least a few hours on his own before they started staring at him as he passed in the hallway again.

"Sam!" A female voice called from behind him.

The seeker cringed. He had hoped to put this off a little longer, but apparently time was not on his side.

Sam swallowed before he turned around and looked at the black haired, blue eyed young woman standing there. "Mikaela."

Mikaela Banes had changed slightly in the last year. She had gotten taller and had gained some more muscle tone. Her skin was tanned and she had a few scars from the battles she had seen and fought in. More freckles than he remembered were dotted across her cheeks. She wore tan capri pants and a pale blue, short sleeved top that accentuated her smooth curves. Her long ebony hair had been cut and it reached her shoulder blades now.

But those were just physical changes. No, the most startling change were her eyes.

They were still the same shade of deep blue, but they had lost their naivety that had defined her as a girl on the cusp of adulthood. Now they held look of someone who had seen and experienced many things in a short time. There was no room for innocence when a war was being fought. So knowledge and understanding of how things really were had been forced in its place.

They were the eyes of an adult and Sam mourned the loss.

A smile spread across the young woman's face. "Hey," She said quietly, moving away from a pink motorcycle Skyspark only just noticed. "It's been a long time."

'Spark closed his optics and concentrated on making his holoform appear. It bled into existence, starting as a black and white, see-through image before he slowly colorized himself and he became more solid. Color flowed like water into the black of his shoes and worked its way up into the blue jeans and sapphire hoodie he wore until it began to stain his hair the same brown that Mikaela remembered before it stopped and the holoform took its first breath.

The seeker smiled and transformed to conserve power. He was still new to this. So he couldn't stay in robot form and keep his holoform up without using a good portion of his energy.

Sam opened his eyes and blinked few times before color bled into them as well. They were the same hazel Mikaela remembered, but his pupil was ringed in a startling shade of blue-green that seemed to shine with its own light.

"It has indeed been a long time," Samuel spoke with a small sheepish smile. "Too long."

Mikaela laughed and walked closer to the holoform, intending to give the boy a hug. Sam suddenly took a step back with his hands raised and Mikaela stopped with a frown. Wasn't Sam happy to see her? "What is it?"

The boy looked down and nervously began to play with the ground at his feet, creating a groove in the sand with the tip of his shoe. It wasn't like he was not happy to see Mikaela. On the contrary, he was, but the last time he had seen her they were still going out and they had never officially broken up. Then he had gone and almost done it with Optimus.

He didn't regret it, but he couldn't help but feel like he was stringing her along or something.

"Sam?" Mikaela had moved to stand right in front of him as the holoform fidgeted nervously. "What is it?"

The boy's hazel eyes squeezed shut and he took a deep breath. He needed to get this over with. "'Kaela," He swallowed and looked straight into the girl's blue orbs. "I think we should just be friends."

The girl stared at him in shock for a few moments before she suddenly doubled over in laughter.

A red flush slowly bled into Sam's cheeks and face, burning to the roots of his hair. He crossed his arms with a small huff. "What's so funny?"

The ebony haired girl laughed harder the instant she saw him. Sam was cute when he was embarrassed. She remembered all the times he had taken up that same position with a small glare or a pout. The effect was meant to make the person stop, but it had simply no effect on someone who knew him so well. It was just too endearing. Optimus was a lucky 'bot.

After a few moments her laughter had died down to chuckles and Sam's face had gotten a deeper shade of red. Mikaela grinned and patted the boy's shoulder. "Sorry about that. It's just…well…"

"Yes?" The holoform prompted with a small pout as she began to chuckle again.

What was so funny? He had been expecting her to be angry or something. Normally there would be some form of sadness when a person broke up with another.

"You don't actually need to break up with me," She grinned at his shocked expression. "I've moved on. It has been over a year. Did you think I would stay hung up on you for that long?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I'm stronger than that you know."

Sam frowned. Honestly he hadn't thought about it that way. It had indeed been a year since his death and everyone had gotten on with their lives. To him it actually felt more like a week since he left the living. So it was startling to discover how everything had changed. "Well no. When you put it that way it does honestly sound a little funny," His arms uncrossed as a smile spread across his face.

Mikaela rolled her eyes with another grin before she stepped forward and gave him a hug. "Let's just call your death our official breakup okay?" She said as she pulled away. "I would have ended it had you survived anyway," She ice-blue eyes sparkled in amusement. "I saw the way you reacted to Optimus's death and word spreads fast through the base," She elbowed him with a grin. "So have you two…you know?"

The blush was back full force and he hid his face in his hands. "Nearly. Ratchet and Ironhide walked in on us though."

"Oh?" The girl's grin had widened. "Did the Hatchet bring out his wrench and knock on a few helms?"

"No," Sam muttered. "Lennox stopped him before he could, but Ratchet did pull it out."

Mikeala laughed. She had been on the receiving end of the Hatchet's tantrums a few times in the past year. The medic had somehow become a father figure since her own dad wasn't there to watch over her while they were at Diego Garcia. The day he found out about Arcee had been a nightmare.

Mikaela had unofficially joined NEST after Egypt. Traveling with them and helping fight in battles. The need to be normal had left her shortly after Sam's death. Since then she had helped in anyway possible during battles.

She still counted as a civilian, but she helped protect the others who weren't soldiers. Lennox's boys treated her as one of them and acted as older brothers at times. They watched out for each other like a family should. Now Sam was back and a part of her group with even more firepower on his side. She trusted him to have the other's backs when times were tough and she would in turn help protect him.

"So…" Sam said, breaking the silence that had settled between them. "You said you moved on? Anybody I know?"

The ebony haired girl grinned and looked over at the pink bike. "Yeah."

Sam leant over to get a good look at the motorcycle just as a young woman got off of it. As she moved toward them she pulled off her helmet and let her shoulder length auburn hair fall free in slight waves around her heart shaped face. Her black leather pants and hot pink, beaded tank top accentuated her curves as she moved, leaving prints in the sand with her buckled, leather boots that reached mid-calf.

Her skin was lightly tanned with many scars. One such mark ran vertically through her right eye, slashing across the eyelid and ending just below her delicate brow. There was a light dusting of freckles around her delicately pointed nose and her pale blue eyes were kind as she watched the other holoform with a small smile on her full lips.

"This, Sam, is Arcee. She has been my partner and protector for the past six months," Mikaela said as the other stopped beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It is a pleasure to meet you again Sam," Her voice was a pleasing, throaty timbre as she held out her hand. "I'm glad that you are back and safe with us," Arcee's grip on his hand was surpassingly strong when he reached out shake it.

"Same here. I'm glad to see you survived Egypt," Sam said. "Tell me. How are your sisters?"

Arcee's eyes became a little sad. "Elita-One did not survive the battle," Her sister had pushed her out of the way at the last moment, saving Arcee's life at the expense of her own. "But Chromia is alive and more than willing to help fight."

"I'm sorry," The boy's eyes were downcast. The group had come out to help get him to Optimus's body and was attacked by the 'cons. "This is my fault."

"No," Arcee placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, causing the boy to look up into the taller woman's eyes. "It was not," She smiled reassuringly at him. "We all knew what we were doing out there. If there is anyone to blame then it is the Fallen and the 'cons that willingly followed him," She pulled the boy into a sisterly hug. "None of it was your fault," Arcee whispered into his ear.

"But people died because of me," The boy whimpered, clinging to the other. Too many Cybertronians and humans had lost their lives trying to protect him throughout the years. He hated it.

"But that is the burden of a leader," Arcee said with a smile. "You will be Optimus's Consort and mate. That will make you just as important as the Prime himself and others will swear to protect you just as they have done since the beginning," She lightly petted his hair as Mikaela moved to hold Sam from the back in a group hug. "This is a war after all. Lives will be lost. No matter what."

The holoform hiccupped slightly, trying to force down a sob as tears began to flow from his eyes. "Then I'll stop this war," The boy growled lightly. "Somehow, someway I will find a way to end it."

Arcee smiled and held him tighter. This boy would indeed be their salvation.

A prophecy made when the war started had foretold the coming of a being that would die and come back in a form like theirs. He would become a great leader and face many trials that would test his spark before ultimately ending the war with the help of his mate by defeating a great evil and together they would bring forth a new golden age for Cybertron.

"You will," Arcee whispered, kissing the top of the other holoform's head. "I know you will."

* * *

><p>"<em>Bond with me?"<em>

_Stargazer stood frozen before him as he watched her with warm, blue-grey optics. It had been a full year since their dance in the courtyard. He had finally graduated and one of the top in the science division had offered them both a position amongst the elite for their research on the possibility that planets could harbor organic life._

_One such planet was going to be personally investigated by Skyfire and Starscream themselves. The blue world was comprised mainly of water, but it was believed to have life. It had been discovered by the golden femme standing before him after weeks of staring into one of the academy's most post powerful telescopes._

"_What?" Stargazer asked, silver optics wide and her bell-like voice quavered with shock and hope._

_The blue and chrome mech took her servo in his and got down on one knee, looking up at her with bright optics. He had waited for this day for far too long. "Will you, Stargazer, make me the happiest mech who ever lived and be my bondmate?"_

_The femme's optics filled with tears and she flung herself down into his arms, her glowing gold strands of metallic hair falling into her face and over his shoulder. "Yes! Primus, yes!" She captured his lips in a passionate kiss before she pulled away with a smile as tears rolled down her metallic cheeks. _

_Wavelength laughed as joy filled his spark and held her tightly to him. He would never let her go, never._

* * *

><p><em>(Prowl and Jazz's quarters, Early Afternoon)<em>

"Jazz?"

Prowl propped his head up on his servo as he looked at his mate from his side of the berth. His was still slightly breathless from the activity they had just finished a few moments before.

Dark blue optics cracked open and a smile spread across his lips as he caught sight of the red chevroned helm across form him. It was good to be back and look into his mate's own orbs again. He turned onto his side and wrapped his arms around his mate's waist. "Yeah?" He waggled his optic ridges suggestively. "You want to go another round?"

Prowl snorted and shook his head fondly. "Give me a little while, love," He wrapped his arms around his mate's own waist and pulled him closer, breathing in Jazz's warm scent.

It had been forever since Prowl had been able to hold the sports car-former like that. The last time had been just before Jazz left for Earth. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away," Jazz snuggled closer to the police car-former with a contented sigh. He had missed this. The feel of Prowler's arms around him made him feel like he was finally home.

"Were you with me? I mean when you were in the Matrix," He corrected himself at Jazz's questioning look. "I saw you out of the corner of my optic as a shadow. You helped me find the pad on the Cybertonium," His optics were distant as he remembered his visit to the Archives. That had been during one of his darkest days, but Jazz's shadow had brightened it up.

The Third laced their digits together and squeezed. "Yeah, I was there. I wanted to see you," Jazz remembered that day. It had been just before the Primes reached out and dragged him to the place in between with Sam.

In the years it felt like before he had gained the ability to move from one plain to the other Jazz had drifted in the Matrix. He had been unwilling to move on and leave his mate behind, but he had also been unable to return. Then one day a golden orb appeared before him and asked if he wanted to watch over his other half. She had said she would give him the ability to see Prowl again.

* * *

><p>"<em>What's the catch?" He asked with a frown. How he was able to be corporal form after soon long was a mystery to him. <em>

_Still it was good to be able to feel his pedes again._

"_No catch," She chuckled and it sounded like wind was blowing through human wind chimes. "I just want to help you. I too have been separated from my mate and since the ability was passed to me I have been visiting him since." She bobbed a little closer to him. "Now I'll teach you how to do it."_

"_Will I get to see Prowler again?" Hope was filling his chest in waves as he stared at the orb with bright optics. He really wanted this, but he didn't know if it was too good to be true or not. _

"_Yes," The femme answered and from the sound of her voice he knew she was smiling._

_A smile broke across his darkened face and color once again bled into his image as the hope that permeated his very being filled him and made him glow. "I'll do it. Teach me, please."_

_The orb drifted closer and stopped just before his forehead. The light coming from her caused Jazz to close his optics when it stung them. A digit-tip lightly touched the place between his Cybertronian eyes and a white light burst before his closed optics. "There," The femme said, "Now all you have to do is to concentrate on the image of your mate and you will appear in the living world where your other half is."_

"_Will he be able to see me?" Jazz opened up his optics and took in the femme before him. She was beautiful. Small, but definitely able to defend herself against a larger foe from the light muscle on her arms. Her plating was gold and it glowed slightly in the swirling darkness around them. The femme's silver optics shone with laughter and happiness. A long, golden metal fiber braid that reached down to her waist was thrown over her shoulder and was tied up in a silver band._

"_Yes," She said with a nod. "He will, but only in the corner of his optics as a blur of color or a shadow." She started to fade away. "I must go," She said. "Remember to focus on your mate's image and you will be by his side." _

"_Wait!" he called just before she faded completely. "Who are you?" He wanted to know in case he came across her again._

_She laughed and the sports car-former grinned. "My name is Stargazer," Her voice echoed away as she disappeared completely._

"_Thank you," He whispered to the darkness before he closed his optics and placed his servo over his spark, thinking only of his Prowler._

_There was a pulling sensation before light burst before his optics and the sound of his mate's voice filled his audios along with the sounds of other mechs moving about before he opened his Cybertronian eyes. The sight that met his gaze made a joyful smile spread across his lips and tears leaked from his optics._

"_Prowler…"_

_His mate was standing in the middle of what looked like a hanger, talking to none other than Optimus. The small body of Sam Witwicky was sitting on the Prime's shoulder, listening to the conversation with rapt attention. It was good to see the boy had made it safely through Mission City._

_Samuel suddenly frowned and looked straight at Jazz with curiosity in his hazel eyes before he blinked and shook his head, returning his attention back to the conversation with a small smile. _

_Had the boy just seen him? The sports car-former grinned and shook his head, stepping up to stand by Prowl. Perhaps he had and perhaps he hadn't, it didn't matter now that he was back in his rightful place beside his mate._

* * *

><p>"How did you do it?" Prowl asked, pulling the silver mech from his thoughts.<p>

He curled closer to Jazz, loving the warmth the other gave off. It was amazing to think that his mate had been there for him for all those years. Prowl had not been able to fight in Egypt since he was the Second in Command of the 'bots. He had had to stay behind because the Autobots wouldn't have been able to afford the loss of another leader. Because of Optimus's death and the fact that the Prime hadn't had a consort at the time Prowl was automatically appointed leader of the Autobot faction. He had been forced to watch on a screen as good fighters died out there, but he had seen his mate's shadow out of the corner of his optic through it all, reassuring him.

"Well," Jazz said as he thought. "It's hard to explain, but I'll try."

He told his mate about his encounter with Stargazer and how he had gained the ability through her. "I think that to be able to ever gain the power to move from one plain to the other requires a certain amount of will," He tapped his chin with a digit, thinking. He had moved to lay on his back with one arm around the 'bot beside him. "My spark longed to return and I refused to leave without you. So I lingered somewhere in between, waiting for you." He smiled as Prowl sat up and looked into his optics with tears in his own. "I couldn't rest without knowing you would be safe."

The Second's voice left him as his throat clogged up with emotion. Leaning down, he captured his mate's lips in a passionate kiss that was all glossa and denta and tears with Jazz returning everything.

For years Prowl had been an unemotional tactician, but then Jazz had come along and had shown him what it was like to feel love and happiness. After his death loneliness and heartbreak had trailed after him like a cyber-hound, always just below the surface and always too painful to touch.

Now Jazz was back and showing him more emotions than he could handle, but Prowl always knew the Third would be there to catch him should he fall.

Slowly he straddled Jazz's waist and began to show him just how much he truly meant to Prowl…

* * *

><p><em>(Soldier's Block, Will's and Ironhide's quarters, 13:00 hours)<em>

William Lennox stared at the paper before him. "Are you serious?"

The red haired captain standing before him grinned before he saluted. "Yes, sir."

The young man had knocked on his door that afternoon with a message from General Morshower. Lennox had been curious since the general was aware that today was his day off and that he liked to sleep in _very _late on those days.

The instant Lennox opened it up his jaw had dropped to the floor. They were being ordered to return to NEST headquarters stateside. They were to leave in two days, but that wasn't what shocked him the most. It was the second page that really made his eyes bug out of his head.

He was being promoted to Major.

The letter went on to detail his valiant efforts in Egypt and his great courage during the battle for the Cybertonium. Not only was he being promoted, but Morshower would also be presenting him with a medal.

It was a great honor to receive this award because only one other person had been given it. The medal had been created just after Egypt and it had been awarded posthumously to Samuel James Witwicky. It had been fashioned in the shape of the Matrix and was fondly christened the Medal of Leadership. It was given to Sam's parents by Optimus during the boy's memorial service at headquarters.

It was only given to those who showed great skills in leadership and had a true sense of what freedom truly was. Epps had been the one to suggest giving the medal to Sam to NEST's heads and they had liked it. Bumblebee had decided on the design and Wheeljack had made it with William's help since the human had some experience in metalworking.

"What is it Will?" Ironhide asked as he stepped into the doorway with nothing on except a pair dark grey pajama pants.

"I'm being promoted the moment we get back to HQ and I'm receiving the Medal of Leadership for all that I've done," He handed Ironhide the paper and dismissed the soldier before him. "I don't deserve it."

He turned and stomped angrily into the room with Ironhide following while he read the paper. "Congratulations, Will," The burnet holoform sat on the side of their bed with a grin on his face.

The captain had been longing for this day for several years and now he was finally getting it. He had waited a long time and faced many battles to gain this honor. Ironhide couldn't be more proud of his mate.

"Yeah," Will grumbled. "Sure," He crossed his arms over his bare chest and began to pace in front of the bed agitatedly.

'Hide frowned as he watched his mate. "What's wrong? I thought you would be happy about this?"

Lennox sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he dropped back onto the bed. "I am happy," He said, glaring up at the ceiling. "I just don't deserve the medal."

He didn't want it. The Medal of Leadership had been created specially for Sam. He hadn't thought anyone else was going to get it and he sure as hell didn't deserve it. There were better men in his division who were more qualified than he.

"Why?" Ironhide shifted and laid down beside his mate, throwing an arm over the human's chest as he stretched out. "You are the most qualified person, apart from Sam, to receive this medal," He turned on his side and pulled his mate closer. "You, my dear, are a born leader and you know the true meaning of freedom," Ironhide lips began to nibble a trail up Lennox's neck as he spoke, grinning when he felt the human lean into his touch.

William groaned and rolled onto his side, hiding his face in his mate's collar bone. "No, I don't. I don't deserve what other men, better men, should be receiving."

"Yes, you do. You are more than deserving, my dear," Ironhide lifted Lennox's chin and made the human look into his serious ocean blue eyes. "You risk your life every time you go out on the battlefield, trying to make sure all your men make it back alive. You are one of the bravest people I know and I wouldn't change any of that about you. I love you the way you are."

"You mean it?" Lennox asked with bright eyes.

"Yes, I do. Always," 'Hide answered immediately as he laced their fingers together.

Lennox smiled and leant forward, capturing his mate's lips in his. Their tongues battled for dominance before the human gave in and melted against Ironhide with a small moan as his fingers came up to brush through the weapons specialist's soft burnet hair. _'I love you too, Ironhide,'_ William whispered through their bond.

The weapons specialist leaned back with a grin. "You spoke using the bond."

An elated smile spread across Lennox's face as his dark hazel eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "I did, didn't I?"

Their bond up until that moment had only been empathic. It was only strong enough to send emotions through it. Lennox and his mate anticipated this day since they first became bondmates. Now they could speak to each other and sense where the other was at any given time. Long distances would make it harder to talk, but they didn't see any time in the near future that would make them separate and if that were to happen they knew they would find each other again because a soulbond, or sparkbond as the Cybertronians called it, was soul deep and virtually unbreakable once it was made. Meaning that even in death they would not be separated.

They would find each other again in another life through their bond if it came to that.

'_Forever,' _Lennox whispered as he laced their fingers tightly together.

'_Forever,' _Ironhide agreed as he claimed his mate's lips once again in a kiss that made William's toes curl, running his tongue over his mate's and swallowing the moan that escaped. _'Always…'_

* * *

><p><em>(Communications Block, Blaster's quarters, 13:30 hours)<em>

A loud beeping filled the quarters, awaking the sleeping occupant on the large berth by the wall. Blaster sat up with groan and rubbed his optics to rid his shutters of the grit from sleep.

The beeping persisted and the stereo-former pulled himself out of the bed to see what the incoming message was about.

He had been up for two days straight, waiting for any form of report from anyone. So when he finally gave up and went to sleep a message finally decided to come in. Blaster yawned and grumbled as the beeping got louder. "Hold your cyber-horses, I'm coming," He growled as he stumbled over to the console and sat down, hooking himself up to the communication relays and deciphering the encrypted communication.

"Blaster," The small figure of Punch suddenly appeared as a hologram before him. "It is good to see you," He raised an optic ridge at the tired mech before him. "Sorry to have woken you, but I have an urgent report for Prime."

The red and black mech sat back in his chair with a smile. "It's alright. What is the report?"

Blaster and Punch had been friends for sometime now. The spy would update him on his mate's status and in exchange the stereo-former would take Punch out for a drink whenever he was on planet.

"Info on the Spacebridge," Punch said with a small bow. "Apparently Megs wants it done in a week or else."

Blaster nodded with a small smile. "Sounds like old Meggi is in a hurry to get it done."

The spy grinned. His friend would be interested in hearing what was to come next. Blaster had always had a weakness for gossip and the like. "That's not the best part though."

"Oh," The stereo-former leant forward, his optics interested. "What is it?"

Punch cracked his digits before he spoke, intentionally drawing it out. He knew this wasn't a matter to be playing around with, but it had been a while since he had gotten the chance to tease the other 'bot. He really couldn't resist it.

After a few moments Blaster grumbled and Punch finally gave in. "The Spacebridge has been built on the moon," He said, looking up at his friend with a grin. "Apparently the moon's rotation has the perfect trajectory for getting to Cybertron, but they will only have a short window to make it."

Blaster nodded and sat back again. A few moments before he had begun recording the message to present to Prime during the meeting. He needed names though for a full report. "Anybody important working on this other than the Constructicons?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact Shockwave is supposed to be headed there now. He'll be arriving in the next hour," Punch's hologram suddenly glanced behind himself as a knock sounded on his end and the image shut off.

Blaster sighed and unplugged himself from the console. So the Spacebridge was on the moon and the 'cons were indeed planning to go to Cybertron? What they needed could only be conjectured between the heads and other 'bots, but the stereo-former hoped that weren't truly after the Key. If the Decepticons got a hold of that the Autobots would end up eventually all looking like burnt-out toaster ovens.

The black and red mech stood and pulled the information chip from the console before loading it up on his Pad and sending everything to the Prime. He would have taken it to Optimus personally, but he couldn't leave his post and he'd really need more sleep than what he had been getting before he could give a full report without falling over.

Once everything was sent Blaster stretched and moved over to his berth. Maybe he'd be able to get in a few more hours of shuteye before Optimus called a meeting or if another report came in.

* * *

><p><em>(Prime's office, Central Base, 13:40 hours)<em>

Optimus sat behind his desk with his head propped up with his left servo and his metallic elbow on the desktop as he read the paper before him. Another stack of reports sat beside him on the desk waiting to be looked over and be signed or to be put on the reject pile along with the many other pages he had already placed there. Optimus sighed and placed his signature upon the paper he was holding.

The room was painted with silver paint that almost seem to glow in light of the Sun as it shone through the window in the far corner. The floor was a soft carpet the color of a ripe, red apple. A few trinkets were placed on the shelves around the room. On one of the far shelves sat three shiny, red stones taken from the surface of Mars in one of its ancient rivers.

A shelf close to his desk held a sparkling, teardrop shaped sun catcher that Sam had given him the summer before he left for college. It hung from a metal hook in its shelf across from the window, throwing small rainbows around the room.

He hated doing paperwork.

It was one of the things he disliked about being a leader.

There had been times in his early Primehood where he had gotten Ironhide or Magnus to help him with all the work he had had to do since he still hadn't understood what to do, but now that the Prime gained more experience he did it by himself.

Continually he wished just for once that someone would come and interrupt his work. Anybody, even Blurr, would make a nice distraction from the monotony that was paperwork.

His pad suddenly beeped and the Prime picked it up, looking the message over with a small smile. It was from Lennox. Apparently the soldiers and Autobots were to be returning to NEST Headquarters in two days time and Lennox was going to be promoted along with receiving the Medal of Leadership. The Prime was very proud of William. He was more than qualified to be given that award.

Optimus smiled softly as his mind wandered to the first person to receive that honor. He had not seen Sam since late afternoon the day before. He was able to sense his location, but not being by his side caused the Prime to feel uneasy and check up on the human-turned-Cybertronian every few hours to be sure he was alright. That morning he had felt frustration and sadness through their bond. Sam had reassured him when he asked what was wrong. Since then there had been only snatches of happiness and visions of laughter under the Sun.

His data pad suddenly beeped again, effectively pulling him from his thoughts. He picked it up and began to read the report from Blaster. So the Spacebridge was on the moon and the 'cons were headed for Cybertron? He would have to call a meeting for later that evening.

Quickly pulling up the message screen he began a letter to send to all the Autobot and human department heads, calling for them to meet at 17:00 hours in the main conference room for a meeting to discuss what he had found out and what their course of action was to be.

As he worked his door chimed. "Enter," The Prime called without looking up from his data pad.

The door slid open with a swish and soft pedefalls entered the room, approaching Optimus's desk before the visitor came to a stop before it. "I hope I'm not bothering you," A soft male voice spoke after he had cleared his throat as the Prime sent the message.

Optimus looked over the top of his pad and a smile spread across his lips at the sight of the sapphire and silver seeker standing before him. "Sam," He murmured, lowering the data pad and his spark sang as his smile was returned. "No, I'm not busy. Come in, have a seat."

Sam looked over at the stack of papers beside the Prime with a wry grin before he pulled an Autobot sized chair up beside the Peterbuilt-former and sat. "Paperwork, huh?" He pulled a sheet over to him and began to read.

The subject was a request to build some kind of Cybertronian lab to refine Energon, but the wording was so longwinded that Sam had a little trouble deciphering it and by the time he did a processor ache had formed behind his optics. "Primus!" He exclaimed shoving the paper away. "No wonder you're bored! Just one page was enough to give me a headache. A whole stack would probably make a mech rip out his optics," He leaned over and studied Optimus's sapphire orbs with a frown, having noticed the stack of signed papers on the other side of the desk. "Nope, your optics are still intact. You must really be used to this," He suddenly grinned and leant forward, pecking the Prime on the lips before he pulled back and grabbed another page. "Since I'm going to be your Consort I might as well help you with this. Would my signature work or does it only have to be yours?" He looked over at the Prime with a small grin, his optics glowing mischievously.

Optimus sat staring at his mate, his mind completely blank. What had just happened?

Sam laughed. The Prime's optics were wide as he stared at the seeker in shock and his mouth was slightly open. It was the most adorable thing the seeker had ever seen. "Optimus?" The human-turned-Cybertronian asked, poking the semi-former's metallic nose. "You okay?"

The Prime shook his head and seemed to come out of it. The seeker cocked his head to the side and grinned at the Peterbuilt-former's adorable confusion. "I'm sorry Sam," Optimus said with a sheepish smile. "What was it you were saying?"

Sam shook his head fondly. It was interesting to see just what he could do to the Prime. How a simple peck on the lips and the offer to help his mate do his work while keeping him company would cause the Prime to be speechless. It was the most surprising and sweetest thing he had ever encountered.

"I just asked if my signature would work on these papers or do they just need yours?" He took Optimus's servo in his and laced their digits tenderly together. "I want to help you out," He gestured toward the larger stack that still needed to be looked over. "No mech should have to suffer through anything like this alone. Hell, it's worse than my Government and Economics classes I had to take my senior year of high school."

The seeker cringed at the memory.

Both classes had been taught by the same teacher. Mr. Pearson had been a tall man in his early fifties with graying hair and thick rimmed, circular glasses. The man had stood in front of the class with his pointer, touching it to diagram after diagram and telling them in a dead monotone how Checks and Balances worked. Mr. James Pearson had been a nice man, but when he got going in a lecture his voice could knockout a wild boar at full charge.

It had been the worst class of Sam's human life, but he had passed with a solid A minus on account that he had help from Secretary Keller whenever he visited the base to see how things were. Other times Sam, with help from Epps and Lennox, would bullshit his way through the homework that had been assigned to the students every week.

Optimus squeezed 'Spark's servo with a fond smile on his face. "It requires my signature, but I would more than happy for the help."

As Skyspark smiled at him the Prime couldn't help but marvel even more on how he had gotten a mate like Sam. He was kind and caring and more than willing to brave the mountain of paperwork the Prime still had to go through. He found he smiled more in the seeker's presence and laughed at his jokes. His spark sang every time Sam looked at him and it clenched whenever they were apart. Optimus found he wanted to spend the rest of his life basking in the brightness of Sam's soul and drink in every moment they had together. And he would hold every look, every touch, and everything that was his mate close to his own spark.

Optimus took the seeker's servo and placed a kiss on the back of it as he kept his optics locked on the glowing blue-green orbs as Sky's face lit up with a smile brighter than the Sun.

"Well," Sam chuckled as he grabbed a page and began to read. "Lets do this."

Optimus laughed and copied his mate. "Indeed."

They never noticed how their servos stayed connected between them under the desk as they worked.

* * *

><p><em>(The Xanthium, Bridge, Asteroid Belt)<em>

"Sir, we've got communications up and running again."

Ultra Magnus stood from the center seat and walked up to the railing separating him from the raised area where the rest of the bridge crew worked. Each Cybertronian went about their tasks and moved around the dome-shaped room with the efficiency of a hive of oil-bees. "Do you think we can get a message through to Earth without any interference?"

They had been trying to get in contact with Optimus for the past few Earth-cycles. The interference had sprung up just as they went into orbit around Jupiter. One of the planet's moons, most likely Titan or Io, cut off their ability to communicate and they had been mute ever since.

"We should be able to get through, sir," The peach and red colored femme answered, adjusting her headset to raise the volume.

"Try gaining their attention, Sundust," Magnus said with a smile. "Prime needs another good surprise."

"Yes, sir," Sundust grinned and turned back to her console, pressing several buttons before she began to speak into the mic on her headset as she tried to get a message through.

Tales of Sam and the Earth team had traveled far and wide at the speed of light, capturing the interest of any who would listen. When word of the boy's death reached his audios the commander had mourned for his brother's loss as they traveled through space. Now stories of the boy's triumphant return in a new form bearing the Matrix and the Allspark had come to him and he was eager to see if what they were saying was true.

Could this boy, this Samuel James Witwicky, really be the one foretold in the Prophecy?

A silver servo rested over his white one and Magnus looked into the soft, sky blue optics of his mate. "You're brooding again," Hot Rod said with a small grin. "It's not good for your health, my dear. You could give yourself a processor ache."

Hot Rod was far younger than Ultra Magnus, but the Commander had fallen head over pedes for the magenta, orange, and silver mech the first time he had locked optics with the other's when Optimus first introduced them. It had taken Magnus a while to even sum up the courage to ask the flame chested mech if the commander could court him.

They had been together for a very long time now. Hot Rod had been by his side since before the war began, supporting him, protecting him, and nursing him back to health when he had been injured in battle while Magnus did the same. They had fought back to back several times when the 'cons cornered them in a fight and they would almost always come out with both of them standing.

Tyger Pax was one of the battles where they became separated. The flame chested mech had had a near miss that time.

Magnus had been pinned by Cyclonus with a rifle to his chest when Hot Rod appeared out of nowhere behind the purple mech and twisted the purple mech around so that the weapon was held between the two of them.

* * *

><p>"<em>So little Roddy has come to save his mate," Cyclonus sneered, trying to pull the rifle out of Hot Rod's grip, but the flame chested mech held on. "Let go of the gun little 'bot."<em>

_The younger transformer clenched his jaw and tightened his hold. He wouldn't let anything happen to Magnus. The Autobots needed the commander while Hot Rod was just a soldier. He'd protect the blue and white mech with his life._

"_Never," The younger warrior said, his jaw tightening with his grip. "I'd rather rot in the pit than see Magnus killed."_

"_That can be arranged," The purple mech said before he pushed against the gun, forcing Roddy's metallic arm back._

_The gun slammed into Hot Rod's chest armor and the Autobot flinched before he grabbed the weapon in his other servo and twisted it around so that the barrel was against the purple warrior's chest. Cyclonus grunted before a the struggle for who would control the gun began._

_They clawed at each other's arms and pushed the other away. Yet still they wouldn't let go, not realizing that Cyclonus's digit was on the trigger._

_Magnus could only watch as they fought with baited breath. He couldn't intervene with a weapon of his own for fear of hurting Hot Rod. He took a small step toward them as his mate cried out. Cyclonus had twisted the gun back so that it was once again placed against Hot Rod's chest. _

_The flamed mech grunted and pushed back, trying his hardest to fight the purple 'con's strength and Cyclonus pulled the younger warrior toward him so he could get a better grip on the weapon as the 'bot's pede connected with the 'con's metallic shin. The pain from the kick caused the purple warrior to flinch just slightly and his digit twitched on the trigger. It was a small movement, but it was all that was needed to cause the weapon between them to discharge._

_The shot seemed to echo around in Ultra Magnus's head as the struggling warriors froze and, as if in slow motion, they both sank to the ground with wide optics._

_The commander stood frozen in place for a few moments with only his spark beats in his audios before reality caught up with him and he ran toward the fallen body of his mate._

"_Hot Rod!" Ultra Magnus pulled Cyclonus's body off of his other half with panicked servos. "Roddy!"_

_The commander's mate groaned as the blue and white mech's digits brushed the large, black scorch mark marring the flame design on his chest. Sky blue optics opened and locked with the panicked blue-grey of his mate before he caught Magnus's white servo and held it in his smaller silver one. "It's alright," He murmured, giving his mate's digits a small squeeze. "I'm not hurt."_

_The commander's optics were still fearful as he caught sight of the specks of glowing, fuchsia energon on his mate's armor and he quickly began to look him over for injuries._

"_Love," Metallic, silver fingers gently brushed the commander's chin. "Look at me." Magnus's optics locked with Hot Rod's as the flamed mech sat up. "That's not my energon. It's Cyclonus's. He's dead," Roddy spoke slowly and calmly so he wouldn't cause any more panic in his mate. "Everything is alright."_

_Magnus's breath came in a sigh of relief when he saw what his mate said was true and he gently wrapped his arms around the smaller 'bot. "T-thank Primus," He said into his bondmate's shoulder before he carefully lifted his mate into his arms and began to carry him._

"_What are you doing?" Hot Rod asked softly as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck. They were headed for the ditches where the medics had set up. "I'm not injured, love. I can still fight."_

"_There could be internal damage, Roddy," Magnus said as they carefully weaved their way around the fighting. "I want Ratchet to look you over before we go out there again," He looked down at his mate with fond exasperation. "And don't leave my side again."_

_Hot Rod snorted and saluted. "Sir, Yes sir."_

_He had left Ultra's side to help Kup out of a tight spot and when he returned he had found his mate in danger._

"_Good," Magnus said with a small smile as they disappeared down into the dim light of the medical ditches._

* * *

><p>Ultra Magnus shook his head to rid his processor of that memory before he laughed and ran his digits softly over the painted flames on Hot Rod's chest where the scorch marks were covered up and a small weld mark ran across the plating. There had indeed been a small amount of internal damage. A fuel line ruptured and Ratchet had had to go in and repair it.<p>

The gun had been caught between the two of them when it discharged, but Cyclonus took the shot because the barrel was against his chest. Roddy got the scorch marks from the proximity and the internal damage had been caused when the weapon kicked back with a great deal of force.

Hot Rod gently captured his mate's digits in his and held it against his spark with a small smile. Magnus still had nightmares about the battle. His screams of the flamed mech's name would wake Roddy from his recharge and the younger Cybertronian would hold his mate until his shivers passed and they were able to go to sleep again. The dreams sometimes would happen more than once a night. Usually when that happened the two just stayed awake or Hot Rod would doze against the commander's chest until it was time to get up.

The night before had been one of those nights and Hot Rod knew how tired his mate was even though he hid it well from others. The flamed mech could tell it in the way his mate's shoulders slumped slightly and how his walk was more of a slight shuffle than the brisk, confidant walk of The Commander.

"Come on," Hot Rid said, pulling his mate toward the 'lift at the other end of the room.

Magnus resisted slightly, raising an optic ridge in curiosity. "Where are we going to go?"

"You need some more sleep. Kup can handle the ship for a while," He pulled harder and Magnus moved forward slightly so the smaller mech wouldn't slip and fall in his effort to get his larger mate to move. Hot Rod's helm came up to his shoulder since he was shorter than the commander and he naturally weighed less. "Right Kup?"

The grey war hero moved from his place by the 'lift and crossed his arms. "Sure, kid," He answered.

Kup had raised Hot Rod since he was very small. The flamed mech's creators had been killed in the one of the political protests before the war, leaving the youngling to the family's friend. Kup had seen to it that Hot Rod got a good education and trained him to fight when his ward was old enough to join the resistance.

"Thanks," Hot Rod said with a large smile. "I'll make it up to you."

"You better," Kup answered with an optic roll before he moved to take the center seat.

Magnus turned toward Sundust, but the femme stopped him before he could give his orders. "I'll notify you if we make it through to Earth. You just rest up, sir." She smiled at him and waved the mech on.

Sundust was very fond of the commander and his mate. They were both like brothers to her and she owed them her life. They had saved her aft from one of the abandoned prison worlds when the Xanthium made a raid on it for survivors and supplies. She had been starved and nearly dead when Hot Rod found her in one of the cells. Roddy took her in and, with First Aid's help, nursed her back to health and gave her a position as chief of communications on the bridge of the ship.

"Thank you," The commander said before he was pulled off the bridge and into the 'lift by an insistent Hot Rod.

* * *

><p><em>(Conference Hangar, Central Base, 17:00 hours)<em>

Skyspark took the seat to the right of Optimus after Prowl had offered it to him while the Second took the left with Jazz sitting beside him.

According to tradition the right side of the Prime was designated to the Consort. If the leader hadn't taken a mate the seat would be taken by his Second until such a time when the Prime finally chose a Consort.

The human-turned-Cybertronian looked around the large room with a small amount of awe as Optimus took his seat at the head of the conference table.

The room was big. Big enough to fit fifteen mechs and a femme in one place. The large table they were sitting at was oval shaped and made of Titanium. Its surface was shiny, but had enough friction so the humans could walk around on it without slipping.

Upon the table sat several dark colored chairs for the humans to sit in while the meeting went on. Lennox sat in front of Ironhide while Mikaela was placed across the table from him in front of Arcee. Epps sat down and crossed his arms as he got comfortable in his place between Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Several other humans were placed in various chairs. Sergeant Michaels was placed by Perceptor since they were the heads of their science divisions. Jazz sat on Prowl's other side while Wheeljack and Ratchet sat beside them. Inferno and Red Alert took the last seats at the table while the head of security glanced around the room, looking for ways an intruder could break in and places they could get out if that were to happen. Inferno gripped his mate's servo in his, trying to calm Red Alert's overactive processor. "We're safe here, 'Lert. Nothing bad is gonna happen," He whispered in the smaller mech's audio as he ran his thumb lightly over the back of the car-former's servo.

Red Alert nodded and closed his optics for a second to collect his wits. He still had the tendency to be paranoid at times, but Inferno acted as his anchor, grounding him whenever he got away with himself. "Thank you," The Chief of security said as he gripped the yellow and red mech's servo in his.

"No prob," His mate answered with a smile before he turned his attention to the head of the table as Prime stood.

"I have called you all here this evening to discuss events that have come to light in just the past few hours," He glanced at Blaster and nodded before he took his seat.

The stereo-former stood and pulled out a report from his subspace, clearing his throat as he looked at the pad. "At exactly 13:30 hours I received a message from one of our spies at the Decepticon base," He paused and looked around at everyone with a serious look. "The 'cons have nearly finished the Spacebridge. Megatron ordered Shockwave to speed up its construction so that it will be complete in one Earth week. Shockwave himself is to oversee its completion. Our spy has told us that the Bridge itself is located on the surface of the moon," Optimus looked over at Perceptor, silently telling him they would need him later and the scientist nodded. "Where exactly it is placed on Luna has yet to be discovered but supposedly the rotation of the moon will place the bridge in a perfect trajectory to Cybertron. If any are to use it there is a small window for the person or persons to make it through." He turned off his pad and sat again.

Scilence filled the room for a few moments before Perceptor cleared his throat and spoke. "The science and astronomy departments will get on the math right away."

Optimus nodded just before Lennox stood with a frown. "But we'll have to delay that for a while," They all looked at him and he crossed his arms. "We've been ordered back to NEST headquarters. We'll be leaving in two days."

Everyone looked over at their Prime and Optimus nodded. "Very well. We will begin research as soon as we touch down again on solid ground."

Silverbolt looked around the room when silence filled it again. The 'bots would need to scout out the moon once the Bridge's location was discovered to confirm how many enemies they would have to go through to use the transportation device. He should be healed up by then.

The plane-former stood and cleared his throat. "The Aerialbots will check out the location of the Bridge once it's found and we will observe it when they test it. Megatron wanted it finished in a week so it is only logical that they would begin testing right away."

Bumblebee looked up at his mate with fear in his optics. He didn't want Silverbolt to go into a dangerous situation without him there to watch his back. The yellow car-former gently touched the 'bot's servo and laced their digits together with a small swallow.

Skyspark saw the action and nodded imperceptibly. He knew Silverbolt would do something like this just from the few moments he had spent in the other's presence. Silverbolt was a 'bot of action. He would want to personally go in and see what was up. Sam wouldn't let the leader go without some form of backup. It wasn't that he didn't trust the Aerialbots to protect their leader, but he knew Bee would want someone they both trusted watching his back.

Making up his mind the Allspark bearer stood, placing his servos flat on the table as he looked around the room before his optics landed on the plane-former. "And I'm going with you."

Optimus's optics snapped up to his mate in startlement. "No Sam."

The blue-green optics of his mate met his and the Prime saw determination in their depths. "I have to go Optimus. I'm going to need the field experience if I want to help in this war and what better way to gain it than to accompany the flyers on this mission." 'Spark needed to go and personally see how the Bridge worked in case he needed to prevent anything from happening when they went after the Decepticons.

The Prime bit his metallic lower lip in a rare display of nervousness. Fear had filled the leader's spark the instant Sam stood and the servo around it tightened when the seeker said he would go. He knew Skyspark needed the experience, but he had hoped his mate's first mission on the field would be a while coming, not in a week. He really wasn't comfortable with the thought of Sam leaving his side for fear something terrible would happen.

Optimus opened his mouth to protest when Silverbolt spoke up. "With all due respect Prime, you should let him go," He squeezed Bee's servo in reassurance before he continued. "Skyspark does need the experience. You need not worry. The Aerialbots and I will watch over him. He'll be in good servos," The plane-former dipped his head in a small bow. "You have my word."

Optimus swallowed silently as everyone turned to look at him, awaiting his decision. 'Bolt's reasoning was sound and the Aerialbots were some of his most loyal warriors. Skyspark would indeed be well protected.

The Prime sighed and rubbed the bridge of his metallic nose. "Very well," He said, knowing he could never resist the pleading look Sam was sending his way. "You may accompany the Aerialbots when they go to the moon."

The smile that broke out across his mate's face was worth all the worry he was going to undoubtedly suffer from in a week's time.

'_Thank you,' _Sam said through the bond as he took his seat again. _'I'm sure I'll find someway to make it up to you.' _The seeker's digits lightly brushed the Prime's knee under the table before he placed it back on the table and kept his servos to himself for the rest of the meeting.

* * *

><p><em>(Soldier's Block, Arcee's and Mikaela's quarters, 19:00 hours)<em>

"You think he'll be okay?" Mikaela asked as she sat down on the human sized couch and Arcee wrapped her arms around her.

The room around them had various furniture made for a motorcycle sized femme and a human. The Cybertronian had specifically asked for that so her girlfriend would feel at home and so that she could cuddle with Mikaela in her holoform without them both feeling dwarfed.

They had decorated their quarters together. The walls were painted a sky blue while the ceiling was still a cream color since the human beside Arcee and the femme herself were much too short the reach it. The couch they were currently sitting in was a tan color and it was big enough to fit them both if they wanted to stretch out.

The carpet itself was a cream color like the ceiling, but it was somehow unstainable. Mikaela had found that out when she once spilled grape pop on the floor. The drink had simply stayed in a puddle and hadn't sunk into the carpet. Arcee had laughed and winked at her girlfriend's apologies before she grabbed a paper towel from the counter and began to clean it up. The femme had never told the ebony haired girl what the carpet was made of, but it sure as heck made it easier to clean after one of the girl's rare moments of clumsiness. A kitchen sat on the far left of the room adjacent to the sitting room while a silver sliding door sat on the far right. It led into their bedroom.

"He should be. He's a strong kid and will make an excellent Consort for Optimus," Arcee replied to the human's question as she grabbed a bit of popcorn from the bowl Mikaela was holding before she pressed the play button on the remote. They were watching one of their favorite movies, The Wrath of Khan.

"Seriously," Acree said quietly in Mikaela's ear as Spock stood from his meditation and placed his hands behind his back. "How can people honestly say they aren't together?" She gestured to the screen much to her girlfriend's amusement. "I mean, look at the way they look at each other. Those eyes say 'I love you' more than they say 'I'm your friend.'"

"Kirk does blow up the Enterprise when he goes after Spock in the next movie," Mikaela answered as she took Arcee's hand with a small laugh. "That's saying something since that ship was his Lady. Now hush," She grinned up at the holoform and gave her a peck on the lips. "This is one of my favorite parts."

"You are my superior officer. You are also my friend," Spock stood before his captain with a small smile in his brown eyes and Kirk smiled softly back on the television screen. "I have been and always shall be yours."

"Best line ever," Arcee said as she hugged the human closer and Mikaela laughed before they finished the movie in silence, grabbing another bowl of popcorn, the third movie, and a box of tissues near the end.

* * *

><p><em>(Soldier's Block, Prime's Quarters, 22:00 hours)<em>

Sam sat on Optimus's large berth while he waited for the leader to appear. The Peterbuilt-former had a few things to complete before he could retire for the night, but he had offered for Sky to await him in their quarters until he was finished.

Sam glanced around the room and took everything in.

It was plain for someone who had lived there for the past two years. No trinkets or pictures were placed on the cream colored walls. The ceiling itself was the same shade and only a skylight was placed in the roof. Starlight shone down from the moonless sky. He had noticed an empty shelf on the far side of the sitting room when he entered the apartment. A couch fit for Optimus sat beside the shelf with a few boxes of data pads sitting upon it. The kitchen had looked to be rarely used from the dust sitting on some of the surfaces there.

The seeker laid back on the soft memory foam of the berth with a small sigh. He couldn't think past the fact that the Prime had called the room _Their _quarters. He had dreamed of getting married and settling down, but never had he imagined becoming some kind of _Prince_. It was the stuff of little girlish fantasies the world over to be a Princess saved by the white knight and now he was living it.

Sam grinned. Not that he had imagined himself as the damsel and Optimus was by no means a medieval knight, but he did have shiny armor.

The seeker blinked at the image of the Prime's holoform jousting against Megatron with Skyspark's token hanging from his blue and red armor and a laugh bubbled up his throat and spilled from his lips.

"What do you find so funny?" A deep voice asked from the doorway.

Sam sat up and a smile lit up his face. He scooted to the edge of the berth and let his metallic legs hang over the edge. "So you finally made it."

Optimus was leaning against the doorframe with an energon cube in both servos while his sapphire optics glowed slightly in the dim lighting. He had been admiring the view of his seeker stretched out on the berth. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," He grinned and moved to sit beside Sam, handing him a cube before taking a sip of his own as his knee lightly brushed his mate's.

"Not very long," Sam said and took a small drink, swirling the thick, sweet tasting liquid around on his glossa with a small hum of pleasure.

Optimus watched him with a small smile on his lips as the seeker swallowed and took a larger gulp from the cube. "You like it?" He asked as Sam licked the fuchsia energon from his lips.

The Allspark bearer hummed again. It was the first time he had ever tasted energon and he liked it a lot. He had been on the Prime's shoulder once when the leader cracked open a cube to drink and Sam's human nose had wrinkled at the oily smell coming from the container. He supposed it was the change in his olfactory sensors because the liquid smelled rather sweet now.

"Yes," Sam nodded. "Very much so. Now," He took another drink before turning toward the Prime with curious optics. "Will anyone walk in on us again?" He scooted closer to Optimus.

The red and blue mech shook his head with a small laugh. "No," He said, rubbing the seeker's knee with his servo. "No one is allowed to enter here without my permission or if there is a major emergency."

Sam smiled and the Prime's spark skipped a beat at the seductive gleam within his blue-green optics. "Good," The Allspark bearer said before he leant over and took the cube from Optimus's servo, placing it on the nearby table. "Then lets continue the activity we started yesterday, shall we?"

The Prime didn't have time to answer when his lips were captured by Sam's in a fiery kiss and the seeker pulled the leader down on top of him. Skyspark groaned as Optimus responded by lightly nipping his glossa before he soothed it by tangling the metallic muscle with his mate's.

The seeker pulled away with a gasp before Optimus eagerly began to nip and kiss his way down the side of Sam's cheek to his neck where he gently bit down on the point where a major fuel line ran just below the surface and sucked.

The seeker's optics rolled up into his head and a groan escaped his lips. He had always been rather sensitive there, even when he was human. "Primus," He murmured as his metallic hands scrapped down Optimus's sides before he moved them up to run lightly down the Prime's spinal plating. The red and blue mech began to slowly remove the seeker's armor one piece at a time with delicate digits until Sam was completely bare beneath him.

The leader's metallic lips trailed farther down along his neck before they reached the joint between his wing and shoulder. The Prime's denta bit down on the weld mark along the top of his wing and the seeker threw his head back with wide optics. He hadn't realized just how sensitive his wings were until that moment.

Skyspark's processor cleared long enough for him to suddenly realize it was Optimus who was giving it all and receiving nothing in return. Sam felt that was a little unfair to his mate. "O-Optimus wait," He reluctantly began to push the Prime away as the leader ran his glossa along Sam's wing. "W-wait," His voice cracked slightly when the semi-former gently bit down on the sapphire appendage's tip.

The leader pulled away with wide optics and he carefully scooted back from the seeker. "I-I didn't hurt you did I?" His servo shook as he reached out and soothed the wing with his digit-tips, his optics bright with shame.

Sam smiled softly and held the Prime's face between his metallic hands. "No love," He gently rubbed a thumb on Optimus's cheek before he pulled him in for a short, but passionate kiss. "You didn't hurt me," The seeker rested his metallic forehead against his mate's as he looked into Optimus's ethereal blue optics.

"What is it?" The Prime ran a servo lightly down Sam's side, eliciting a small sigh from the seeker.

He loved the sounds his mate made when the truck-former touched Sam in the right places and even now he couldn't quite keep his metallic hands to himself.

"It's just that you give too much," The Prime gasped as he was suddenly shoved back onto the berth and Skyspark straddled his hips with a smirk on his lips. "I want you to relax for once, love." His digits slowly slid up to the catch to the Prime's chest armor, being sure that his own spark chamber rubbed against the leader's. "And you are far too dressed for this occasion."

Sam licked his lips hungrily and removed the armor covering the blue and red mech, being sure to lightly run his digits along every inch of the sensitive, metal skin that was exposed. Finally his metallic fingers brushed his mate's blue codpiece and he glanced up at his gasping mate with smoldering blue-green optics, causing Optimus to shiver at the intent within their depths. He nodded and the seeker smirked before Sam unlatched the codpiece.

Optimus sighed in relief when his large spike was finally released from its confining prison. His breath suddenly hitched a moment later and his optics went wide as a warm glossa flicked out to lick up the underside of his spike. Sam chuckled and swirled his metallic tongue around the spike's tip before he closed his warm mouth around the Prime's spike with a small hum of pleasure.

The Prime bucked up, but Sam gently kept his hips pinned to keep from chocking as he began to bob his head up and down. Optimus threw his helm back and he scrunched the sheets tightly in his servos when the seeker began to suck each time he reached the tip. "Sam!" He cried out as the seeker lightly nipped the head. "Primus!"

Skyspark chuckled and swallowed the Prime down, being careful to control his gag reflex. His optics flicked up to the leader's face and he smiled as Optimus's optics went wide and a straggled sound escaped his mouth. Jolts of electricity shot up through the Prime's frame and sparked against his spark chamber, relaxing the metallic cables that held it closed and a small glimmer shown from his chest.

The seeker tightened his throat and reduced Optimus's speech to small chirps and clicks before he carefully released the Prime's spike with a pop.

Optimus growled and pulled the seeker toward him before he rolled them so that he was on top. Sam smirked up at the Prime and wrapped his legs around his waist, rubbing his hot aft sexily against the leader's throbbing spike. "Sam," Optimus groaned and held the seeker's hips still.

Sam laughed and held the red and blue mech's face in his servos. "Love," He replied and leant forward until their lips connected in a kiss that was all denta and glossa.

The Prime pulled away and Sam laid back against the pillows on the bed, looking at him with soldering blue-green optics and the Prime became lost in their depths for a moment. Primus, he was beautiful. All spread out beneath him with gasping breaths and a hot port that leaked against his spike. _'I love you,' _Optimus whispered through the bond, unable to keep the words from slipping out.

The seeker smiled softly, his optics bright. He had longed to hear the Prime say those three words in his fantasies when he and Mikaela were in one of their fights and he was in need of a little comfort. But never in his wildest dreams did he ever think it would come true.

Sam gently held the side of Optimus's cheek in his servo as he gazed into the Cybertronian leader's optics. _'I love you too,' _The seeker whispered back as he leant forward again and their chassis brushed lightly against each other as they kissed. A small ping caused the seeker to laugh before he pulled away and gently opened his chest plating, exposing his bright spark to the Prime's optics.

The Allspark pulsed slightly beside the seeker's pale blue soul before it pinged again and the Matrix answered in kind, causing the two Cybertronians to laugh.

Optimus smiled and gazed lovingly down at his mate before he opened up his own chest plating. "Are you ready?" He asked as the Matrix heated up and pinged again, sending that tingly feeling through him.

"Always," Sam said before he pulled the leader down and their sparks connected.

The feeling was intense and powerful. 'Spark could feel the energy jolting from his center and spreading out to his extremities in a wave of burning fire that was all consuming. He threw his head back as the Prime's spark pulsed against his in a bright flash of heat and he gasped out his mate's name as the intensity grew.

The Allspark and Matrix pulsed together before bright blue tendrils shot out of the two mates' sparks and coiled around each other in an unbreakable bond, their souls beating as one.

Optimus's spark pulsed against Sam's and the seeker responded in kind, causing a deep moan to escape from the Prime's lips before he shuttered his optic from the intensity of it all. "Sam," He whispered and the seeker's bright gaze landed on his face with tears running down the Consort's own cheeks.

Samuel pulled the Prime's helm down and captured his lips. Their tongues tangled and the seeker swallowed each moan that escaped his mate's lips as a bright golden beam of light shot from the Allspark and connected with the Matrix while the helix responded in kind with a beam of pale blue of its own, driving the two higher and the relics pinged.

Unnoticed by the two Cybertronians in their passion, a small spark flared to life in the beams of gold and blue that pulsed between the two. It fluttered slightly before it nestled happily beside the warm Cube in its carrier's spark chamber where it began to pulse contentedly.

Sam could see the edge rising up before him and yet the Prime still drove him higher by biting down on his mate's neck and flaring his spark against the other's. The seeker's digits scrapped down the leader's back, leaving silver scratch marks in their wake before he wrapped his legs tighter around his mate's waist. "O-Optimus," Sam stuttered as his breaths began to hitch in little gasps.

The Prime bit down on the place where his mate's neck met the joint of his shoulder before both their sparks flared one last time.

The fire consumed them both and Sam fell, pulling Optimus over with him. The seeker threw his head back and his mouth fell open in a silent scream and the leader called out his name as they tumbled down together.

Sam might have passed out because when his optics opened again he met Optimus's worried gaze from beside him. "Are you alright?" He asked, lightly running a large blue servo over the seeker's cheek.

Sam grinned while he captured his mate's metallic hand in his and placed a kiss against the Prime's palm. "I'm fine," He said and wrapped his arms around Optimus's neck, pulling him close so that they were laying chest to chest. "It was just a little intense."

He had had sex with Mikaela before, but it had never gotten as intense as this and he would always be left a little unsatisfied at the end. Now he was feeling complete and happier than he had ever been before.

He snuggled up close to his mate and closed his optics with a cute yawn as he felt sleep creeping up. "I love you," He murmured as he drifted off.

The Prime smiled and pulled the covers over them before he laid his head down and watched his mate sleep. "And I you," He said as he gazed at his beautiful mate with soft optics before he pulled the seeker closer and Sam sleepily tucked his helm up under the Prime's chin with a small smile of his own.

'Yes,' The Prime thought as he drifted off as well, 'This seeker is indeed easy to get lost in.'

* * *

><p>XD I hope you liked it!<p>

I wasn't trying to convert anyone to Spirk, but if you were or if it's already one of your OTPs then power to you! I just needed a filler scene and I couldn't resist. I'm also sorry if I spoiled a scene from the Star Trek trilogy.

Bits and Pieces will be a little while in coming. I have a Spirk one-shot I promised to write for a friend on DA, but the moment that is finished and posted I'll begin work on Chapter 5 of Bits and Pieces. (Wow, is it really going to be chapter 5?)

Until next time! XD


	9. Of Reunions and Reconnaissance

Hello everyone!

I would like to thoroughly apologize for how long it took to update this. This year has had its ups and downs. My grandmother broke her pelvis in January, but she's all healed now and I finally got a job. I also didn't realize just how addicting Doctor Who was until I got into it.

So as Compensation I give you Ironhide/Will spark bond secs! XD I hope you like!

I'd like to thank StarGazingAtMidnight for being patient with me as I complained to her for the past few months while I wrote this chapter. (You are Fantastic my dear!)

Have a late Merry Christmas dear readers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. It belongs to Hasbro, Paramount and anything else affiliated with it! I'm just an aspiring writer who needs a new desktop computer.

Warnings: Swearing and Secs!

* * *

><p>"<em>Of Reunions and Reconnaissance"<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Love?"<em>

_A golden hand landed on Wavelength's metallic shoulder, startling him from his thoughts over the events that had begun to unfold on their world. After what felt like ages of growing tension, the Decepticons had massed an army large enough to take what they wanted, what they thought was rightfully their's. _

_The Allspark._

_The Prime had naturally called up his own army and war had thus broken out. Wavelength and his mate had fled their city in order to escape the battles that raged, but news had reached him that they soon would have to leave their small haven in the Iron Mountains and flee to the city on the edge of the Oil Sea. The armies were moving again, destroying everything in their path as they fought for ground._

"_What is it?" Wavelength looked up, gazing into his mate's silver optics before he made room for her on his fallen Silver Tree log._

"_There is something I need to tell you," Stargazer said as she sat, holding her other half's servos in hers as she met his optics. "Something that will change our lives."_

_Wavelength's grey optics widened and his tanks clenched. "What's wrong? What's going to change?" The mech bit his lower metallic lip as worry filled his gut._

_Stargazer had gone to see a doctor recently. Her spark had been fluttering erratically in the past few days and dizzy spells plagued her. Wavelength grew more fearful by the cycle._

_If something happened to Stargazer he didn't know what he'd do. This femme was his whole world. It would be empty without her. Was she ill?_

_Stargazer smiled and raised his servos, placing them above her spark. It beat in a steady rhythm causing the mech to vent in relief. Then the golden femme guided their linked servos slightly to the right on her chest and a small flutter became apparent. Wavelength's optics grew wider as he met Stargazer's shinning Cybertronian eyes. "What is that?" He croaked, vents stilling as he squeezed his mate's smaller servos._

"_It's a sparkling," Stargazer said, a smile growing on her face as Wavelength's grey optics grew very large._

"_What?"_

"_It's a sparkling, love," She said, optics filling with joyful tears. "I'm carrying."_

_The large mech sat frozen for a moment, processing what his mate said before his metallic face broke into an elated smile and he jumped up with a whoop. He turned and picked up his small golden mate and twirled her around and round. All the time his joyful laughter mixing with Stargazer's as the planet's blue sun rose over the peaks of their small haven, staining the world in a faint turquoise glow._

_He was going to be a father!_

_Wavelength stopped as he intook in quick bursts, calming his racing spark before he happily pressed his metallic lips to his beautiful mate's._

_They both knew it wasn't the best time to start raising a family, but it was no less exciting. They would have to be much more careful and try to escape the worst of the war. If it got too bad Wavelength knew he had enough energon chips to buy a passage for his family off world. They could settle on one of Cybertron's moons away from the fighting. Their future would be peaceful, but for now they had to live in the present and prepare for was to come._

_Hazel eyes widened as the image froze and the golden femme turned her head to stare at him, her silver optics sad as she slowly removed herself from her black and turquoise mate before she moved toward the smaller human. "This," She said, nodding her metallic head in the direction of her mate who was still frozen in the moment, "is the beginning of my end."_

_Sam frowned and stared at the scene before him before he looked up at the golden femme with curious eyes. "I don't understand. Your 'end?'" He tilted his head to the side and shifted his weight. _

_Sam was in his human form for the simple reason that this was the way he saw himself mentally. He would always be human at the very core of his soul and nothing could change that._

_The femme smiled sadly. "This is the story of how I died," She said softly before she touched the young man's cheek with a single digit._

_The cold from her plating seemed to seep into his very skin causing him to gasp and take a startled step back. In Sam's haste he tripped over his own feet and fell backward, his back meeting open as he went into freefall. _

_The young man stretched out a hand to make grab for the golden femme, but she was already out of reach. Her voice suddenly called out, seemingly coming from everywhere around the boy as the wind ruffled his hair and clothes. "Beware, Sam Witwicky, of the Dark One's servant. He will destroy you should he get the chance. Do not give him that chance…"_

* * *

><p><em>(Cargo Plane, Somewhere Over the Pacific) <em>

Sam's eyes snapped open with a small intact of breath before blinked and looked around the plane with wide eyes as the images he had just been shown swirled around his mind.

The area was filled with Autobot alt-forms and holoforms along with their human companions. Sam himself was in his holo tucked against the blue shirted chest of his mate as Optimus leaned against the glass of his alt-mode's windshield. The dozing Prime shifted slightly without opening his eyes before he relaxed again with his regal nose buried in Sam's brown hair. The human-turned-cybertronain grinned and laced his fingers with the Prime's as the entire room began to rumble slightly, causing Ironhide to grumble in the corner while he watched Will play cards with Epps, Figg, and several other soldiers.

They were in a plane heading for the base in the United States. After a week of preparations they were finally going home. Sam was looking forward to seeing his parents again.

The Witwickys were notified the day after the Autobots meeting via video mail. Sam spoke with them for several hours, apologizing to a slightly hysterical Judy every five minutes after his mother had been revived from her dead faint. He had thought it would be better to show them what he was in person, so he had only hinted at his transformation.

It would be good to see Mojo and Frankie again as well. Though they'd have to keep the Chihuahua away from Ironhide in case the small dog decided the Weapons Specialist made an excellent substitute for a fire hydrant again.

Judy would have a fit if Mojo was reduced to a small black crater in the dirt. Cybertronian helms would roll.

Sam shuddered. They'd have to keep an eye on his mother for a while after their return. He didn't think she would take well to her baby boy being turned into a jet-transforming alien. No one wanted to get attacked by an angry, bat wielding Judy Witwicky, be they holo or human.

Sam wiggled slightly, feeling restless before he gently pulled out of Optimus's tight grip while being careful not to wake the exhausted Prime. Just as quietly he slid off the hood of his mate's alt-mode and stretched before making his way across the grey plated floor to the corner where the others were. The Prime didn't stir even as Sam turned to check on him. He must have been much more than he let on.

Jazz grinned from beside Epps when his eyes landed on Sam and waved a large hand at him. His holoform was an inch shorter than Lennox with shoulder length, curly black hair and chocolate colored skin that pulled into dimples around his cheeks when he smiled. "How you doing, kid?" Jazz asked when Sam came to a stop beside him. He pulled his blue visor down his nose and winked at the Consort before he covered his silvery-grey eyes with the glasses again. "How you holding up?" He played with the hem of his white and blue t-shirt for a moment before he caught himself and wiped his hands on his jeans before grinned up at the boy.

Sam returned it, his hazel eyes glowing slightly. "I'm good. The ride's a little bumpier than I'm used to, but I'll live." The plane shook slightly as if to emphasize the statement. "I never did like turbulence."

"Why don't you join us?" Will suggested, shuffling the deck in his hands. "it's a game we made up." He grinned over at Sam when the boy eyed the empty table.

"What are the rules?" The holo asked, interested. He propped his head with his hand against the table as he watched Lennox deal. "Do you wager anything?"

"No, but they tally kisses," Mikaela said as she came to stand beside him. "Each player starts out with five cards in their hand. On each turn they must sacrifice one card and pick a new one from the deck. Each player gets five turns. If all you have is hearts in your hand you must place the card, no matter its symbol, in the throw away pile and take a new card. No passing turns. At the end of the game you must show your hand. The one with the most hearts wins. A full court of hearts beats any hand except the ace of hearts. That is an automatic win no matter how many hearts the others have.

"Each winner gets one kiss that they see fit to use on any of the other players at anytime they wish. It can be on the lips, cheek, forehead, or anywhere on the face," Mikaela folded her arms over her chest with a grin at Sam's curious expression. "So are you in? I'm playing Will," She directed this last statement at Lennox as he shuffled the cards more.

Sam nodded and Will grinned. "Alright. Epps has won once while Ironhide has three so far. I have two. Ready?"

The people around the table nodded and he dealt the cards.

"Oh," Lennox said, suddenly. "And no using any Cybertronian tricks or abilities," He raised a brow as he eyed the Consort. "That includes the Allspark, Sam."

Samuel's face split into a sheepish grin. The last time he had played cards with Will and the others The Allspark had decided to help and Sam gladly invited it into the game. He had won several times before the group caught on and put a stop to it.

Jazz snickered before Ironhide elbowed him hard in the ribs, making the visored holo jump and yelp. "What was that for?" Jazz asked, rubbing his sore side.

"Don't encourage him," Ironhide growled as he eyed the 3IC from the corner of an ocean blue orb. "I nearly lost all my chips the last time he played."

Mikaela laughed and prodded the burnet holo in the ribs, causing the Weapons Specialist to grunt and glare heatedly at the girl. "Come on 'Hide," She said, smirking. "You just don't want him to win a round and choose to kiss Will."

Ironhide opened his mouth to respond heatedly to her comment when Lennox sighed and gave a small yank on a strand of the Weapons Specialist's wavy burnet hair. "Behave," He ordered before turning back to the group. "Now let's this started," He grinned around the table, ignoring his mate's glare as he fanned out his cards.

The group nodded and the game began.

* * *

><p>Optimus's eyes blinked slowly open as he came awake.<p>

His blue eyes scanned the area as he stretched, searching for his missing mate. The sound of laughter drew his attention to the right, causing him to smile as he caught sight of the bright look on his mate's face as Sam played cards with his friends. He was relived the Consort was feeling more himself.

Samuel had not been feeling the best since their encounter that night a week ago. His recharge cycle was frequently interrupted by nightmares and what could only be described as visions, causing Sam to bolt awake in the middle of the night. These dream and images took their toll on his mate's already tired frame, making his smile not as bright as it once was.

It was good to hear Sam's laugh again.

Optimus stretched before he slid off the side of his alt-mode, making his way over to his mate and the others as they continued to play. Epps looked up from his cards and grinned. "Well," He said, eyes sparkling with mischief as he tipped his glass of water in the Prime's direction, "If it isn't Sleeping Beauty."

"Took you long enough," Ironhide grunted before he lowered his cards until it was only his eyes visible over the top, blue orbs glittering like Epps's. "But if you're Sleeping Beauty don't you require a kiss from your true love to awaken?"

Optimus blinked in confusion as he came to a stop behind Sam. His mate tipped his head back and grinned up at him before the holo grabbed the collar of his mate's blue t-shirt and pulled him down, molding his feather soft lips to Optimus's as the Prime's shoulder length black hair fell over their faces in a midnight curtain.

Optimus's tongue flicked out and ran along the edge of Sam's lower lip, causing Samuel to give a small intake of breath. The Prime grinned into the kiss before his tongue slipped its way through the Consort's lips and began to battle with Sam's own as one of their spectators gave a catcall that brought a flush to the hazel eyed holo's cheeks.

Samuel nipped lightly at the Prime's bottom lip, causing his mate to release a small sigh before the Consort pulled back, grinning at the dazed expression on Optimus's face with a satisfied glint in his hazel eyes. "Hello," Sam whispered, running his hand along the Prime's scruffy cheek.

"Hello," Optimus rumbled in reply before he went in for another kiss.

Sam chuckled as he pulled away, clearing his throat as he returned his attention to his cards and the Prime stood up straight. "You happy?" Samuel asked, watching Ironhide from the top of his cards as the burnet rolled his eyes. "He got his kiss so he's no longer a D.I.D."

"D.I.D?" The Weapons Specialist asked with a raised eyebrow as the humans around the table cracked up. "What in the Pit is a D.I.D?"

"Damsel In Distress," Will explained as he wiped his eyes. "Really Sam?" He turned his mirthful eyes on the Consort. "Quoting Hercules?"

"What? It's a classic." Sam shrugged as he tapped his cards against the table. "Why did you laugh?" He tipped his head at the new Major with a raised eyebrow.

"Touché," Will replied with a chuckle before he looked over at Epps when he yelped.

Mikaela had snuck up behind the dark skinned soldier and on his head with a grin making Bobbie jump. "Whoa!" She said, laughing at Epps's curious expression. "Is his hair out?"

Robert reached up and ran a hand across his bald head. "What?"

Sam snorted behind his cards as Ironhide sighed. "When did we get so cheesy?" The Weapons Specialist asked as he ran a hand across his face.

Optimus shook his head and chuckled as his hands rested on Sam's shoulders. "We've always been just a little bit strange, but then we started spending time with these humans and well…" He tilted his head and shrugged with a small smile.

"We sort of rubbed off on you guys," Sam finished as he grinned. "Alright ladies and gentlemen," He looked around the table they were playing at. "Cards down."

"What are you playing?" Optimus asked as he leaned over Sam's shoulder to get a good look at his mate's hand.

Sam had three hearts, a two of spades, and the ace of hearts in his possession. The table took one look at his cards and groaned as Sam looked up at Optimus and grinned. "I win another round," He leaned back in his chair and rested his hands behind his head. "That's two kisses."

"Kisses?" Optimus tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah. We call the game 'Go-Kiss.' The players tally kisses and the winner gets to kiss another player at anytime they wish." Sam looked up at Optimus with a small sparkle in his eyes. "What?" The Consort raised an eyebrow as the Prime stood up straight as a small rumble emitted from his chest. "What's wrong?" He had never seen Optimus act the way he was before.

The Prime was tense like a bow string, as if someone was about to attack at any moment. "Kiss?" The leader rumbled, his fists clenching as a possessive gleam came into his eye.

Sam blinked before he realized what was wrong and grabbed his mate's arm, drawing his attention to Samuel instead of the table at large. "Its nothing, love," He said earnestly, trying his hardest to avert the possibility of a fight. "The kissing thing is all fun and games. They don't mean anything."

"Really?" The Prime asked darkly as he watched his mate.

"How about this," Sam quickly came up with a compromise, knowing his other half would be forced to listen to him. The human-turned-Cybertronian placed forced the Prime to look directly at him and no one else. "I won't use my kisses. For me they will just be tallies. Promise."

"Good," The leader replied, satisfied that no others would touch Sam before he picked the Consort with ease and sat, placing Samuel rather in his lap as the hazel eyed holo let out a squeak.

Ironhide snickered from beside Will and Sam flushed, trying not to squirm at the looks he was being given.

Ratchet watched all of this from beside his mate on the other side of the room with a curious gleam in his cerulean eyes framed with square wire-rimmed, glasses. He seen many a Cybertronian act like that, but never his leader. Something else was at play and Ratchet had an idea of what it might be.

It looked like Skyspark was due for a check up after all.

* * *

><p><em>(N.E.S.T HQ, Main Hanger)<em>

The sun was shining in a clear blue sky and cool, fresh breeze as it blew across the dusty runway the plane had landed on. They landed on base not ten minutes before and the Consort hadn't been able to take his eyes away from it all since.

Sam stood at the top of the disembarking ramp with his alt-mode sitting behind him. His hazel eyes surveyed the base as the other soldiers bustled around him, unloading the supplies and ammunition with help from the 'bots. Others were running around the area to make sure all was in order for their Cybertronian comrades.

The Consort couldn't keep the smile off his face if even if he tried. It was good to finally be back on familiar ground. Sam hadn't realized how much he missed it all until the moment he stepped from the plane and the New Mexican sun greeted his eyes.

"Welcome home, Sam."

Lennox grinned down at the Consort from beside him, keeping his hand on the human-turned-Cybertronian's shoulder as Samuel grinned up at him.

"Its good to be back," Sam's hazel eyes sparkled as he turned his gaze out over the base again and its busy soldiers as they scurried around like bees at work in their hive.

"Come on," Will said, giving a small tug on his shoulder as he began to walk down the ramp. "We should get out of the others' way. Optimus would have my hide if you got shoved or ran over by a stray Hummer."

Sam grinned as he followed. "You're more likely to be run over," He flickered his form in emphasis as William turned to look at him as they continued down the ramp. "I'm just a Holo."

Lennox snorted and shook his head. "Don't do that. You might freak Fig out," He said, grinning when a string of Spanish curses floated their way. "Too late."

Sam threw his head back and laughed as they stepped off onto the dusty runway at the bottom of the ramp before making their way into the shadowed hanger.

"Sammy!" A shrill voice rang out, causing Sam to turn in time to be wrapped up in the arms of a hysteric Judy Witwicky. "Oh, my baby boy has come home!"

She tightened her hold on the boy as she began crying, shifting so her arms enveloped the Consort's face and head. Sam blushed in embarrassment as the soldier beside him began to laugh. "Gah!" Was all he managed to get out as his mother held him even tighter.

Ron Witwicky came up beside them and stood to the side, fidgeting for a few moments before he wrapped his arms around the other two, closing his eyes.

Sam managed to shift until his arms were around his mother and his hands rested on his father. The movement caused Judy's arms to shift from their chokehold and hold his shoulders again. The boy placed his head on his mother's shoulder and smiled at his teary eyed father. "Hey Mom, Dad. I'm back," He whispered as the room quieted to watch the touching scene.

A slight rumbling caused Judy to look over her son's shoulder to see a silver and blue jet roll up behind them. "Sam? Who's that?" She asked before pulling away. "Is that a new team member?"

Sam froze and turned to see his alt-mode had followed him while he had his mind else-where. He cursed silently. The Consort knew his parents would be there when he arrived, but he had wanted to avoid this until they were in a more private setting.

But things didn't always go to plan.

"Mom, Dad," Sam began reluctantly as his alt-mode rolled closer. "That is me," He flickered where he stood, causing Judy to jump back.

"What?" Ron asked, mouth opening and closing as Sam flickered again in stress. "What have they done to you?"

"Do I need to make some heads roll?" Judy asked, baseball bat appearing in her hand out of no where.

"No!" Sam said, chewing on his lip. "It was my choice," He waved his arms and grabbed the bat. "I chose to come back as this. It was to better help Optimus and the 'bots. I am one of them now," He wrapped his arms around his parents and squeezed them tight. "I'm still your Sammy only I can become bigger."

His alt-mode unfolded from its jet-form to its bi-pede mode and leaned down to look Judy and Ron in the eyes, smiling as he gently ran a digit across his mother's cheek. "Its me," The holo whispered along with the Cybertronian. "This form has a new name though. Its Skyspark, but people still call me Sam. I'm still me. I'm still your Sammy."

Judy smiled slightly in understanding as she spied the Prime watching them closely from a distance. She knew the look in Optimus's eyes as he observed them. She had caught Ron giving her the same look frequently. It was one of utter devotion and love.

Sam had finally admitted his true heart to the Prime and now they were dating or even more judging from the way the leader was acting.

It was like Ron when he was introduced to her parents. Her then boyfriend had been terrified of what his parents would think of him, but would stay by her side no matter what they said. That was how Optimus was acting in that moment as Sam explained himself.

The Prime would stay with him not matter their opinions.

"So," She whispered into Sam's ear with a smile as the Prime approached at the Consort's beaming wave when the human-turned-Cybertronian caught sight of his mate. "When's the wedding?"

Sam froze again and looked at his mother in shock. "What?"

Ron shook his head. He was till confused about the whole fiasco, but if his wife accepted it and if Sam was happy he was happy. They would have to talk later, but for now they would revel in the fact that they were a family again with one more addition.

He was proud his boy had admitted himself to the Prime. It didn't matter to him whether his son like men or women. As long as Sam was happy everything would be good. Ron had seen the way his son had changed the moment he began to help the Cybertronians. Optimus had helped him become the man Sam had always wanted to be and if they fell for each other along the way it was all for the best.

Far be it for him to come between Sam when he had set his mind on something. Samuel Witwicky was his mother's son after all.

Sam laughed, tears glistening in his eyes, as he pulled away from his family to beckon his mate over. Optimus came slowly, not sure how welcome he was in the group. He still blamed himself deeply for what happened to Sam. The pain on the Witwicky's faces when he delivered the news of their son's passing still burned brightly in his memory. The Prime would gladly take his mate's parent's wrath if they still held him at all responsible for Sam's death if that was to be his penance.

A small hand grasped his wrist in a tight grip, startling the Prime from his thoughts as he was pulled forward into the family circle.

"What-" The Prime gasped before he was cut off by Judy Witwicky as she wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug.

Her head only reached his chest, but her grip was strong she held him. He stood for a moment in shock before he carefully wrapped his own arms around the matriarch of the Witwicky clan, holding her even as a small wet stain formed on his shirt where Judy hid her face.

"Thank you," Judy Witwicky whispered, voice catching and muffled before she looked up at him with teary blue eyes. "Thank you for returning him to us."

A hand settled on his arm and the Prime settled his startled sapphire gaze on Ron as he patted the light muscle that rippled beneath his skin. "Yeah," He grinned. "If it weren't for you Sam would never have returned."

Optimus blinked and his gaze landed on the Sam's softly smiling face as tears formed in the Prime's eyes. _'I came back for you,' _The shorter holo whispered in his mind. _'Only you.'_

A sob of relief lodged itself in the Prime's throat as his mate wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and rested his head against the leader's back.

They didn't blame him. Sam's parents wouldn't try to keep him from his mate in their anger. He wouldn't be alone. Optimus swallowed and hid his face in Judy Witwicky's hair, shaking. "Thank you," He whispered, gently lowering his arm so his hand could grip Sam's, twining their fingers together at his waist. _'Thank you.'_

* * *

><p><em>(Decepticon Base, Mars)<em>

"Your victory is nearly at servo, my most precious Lord."

Megatron vented and pulled his mate closer against him with his slivery arm. Ruby optics met fond crimson in the dim lighting of their room as the seeker grinned. "Yes," The leader murmured as he brushed his lips against Starscream's black helm. "It is so close I can nearly taste it and yet…" He trailed off, a slightly lost looked coming to his metallic face.

"Yes?" The Air Commander asked, closing his wings so he could lay more comfortably on his side. Starscream rested his helm on his servo, tipping his metallic head to the side in curiosity as he watched his mate find the words he wished to say.

"And yet it seems like the victory will be a hollow one," The leader sighed, closing his crimson optics. "My spark does not burn with the vengeance it used to."

"_It feels as if the need to destroy vanished with the Fallen and you aren't certain why you should be in this place, fighting against the one you once called brother," _A voice rang out, speaking all the uncertainties that presided in Megatron's spark and mind.

The two Decepticons startled before the leader trained his cannon on the intruder as he stood, pulling Starscream behind him. Megatron's optics narrowed as they landed on the golden, glowing orb that floated peacefully near the end of their berth. It was a perfect sphere and large enough to fit in the leader's clawed servo. It pulsed slightly as the former Lord's weapon hummed warningly. "Show yourself!" He snapped, tense and ready to defend his mate should whatever was inside the orb decide to attack.

A laugh like wind chimes floated through the room before the glowing sphere flared brightly, momentarily blinding the two Decepticons.

Once the light had died Megatron cautiously opened his optics, blinking them to clear the blur the glow had left. A golden femme came into focus and the leader's mouth dropped open as she smiled at him. "I know you," He said breathlessly as his gaze took in her plating and braided, golden metal fiber hair. "But that's not possible," The femme's silver gaze brightened in amusement. "You're dead."

Flashes of darkened silver optics and a cracked, broken frame imbedded with metal shards floated through his mind before he shook his helm to banish other memories he carried of the destruction wrought on that Cybertronian day so very long ago.

Stargazer smiled sadly before she looked to Starscream and nodded at his equally shocked expression _"It is indeed me, professor. Even after several thousand earth years and death behind me I still have not changed all that much."_

The Air Commander raised an optic ridge as he examined the partially see-through frame of the golden femme. He did know her, but she had been young back when he had briefly taught at the science academy. The femme had been one of the brightest in his class. It had impressed him how much she knew about his field at such a young age.

"You are the one who wrote that thesis about organic life on other planets and proved it to be true despite what the others said," Starscream frowned as the memory of catching blue-grey optics watching Stargazer closely as the golden femme spoke with him…

_That same gaze now stared back at him from the other side of cold metal bars with hatred shining in their depths. Starscream shuttered and pressed himself against the dull steel wall of his prison in an attempt to put more distance between he and his captor, clutching the bright sliver relic closer to his cassis as he grit his denta to keep from saying something that would most likely get him killed._

_The seeker's last comment had earned him a swift punch to his tanks and a metallic knee to the cassis that left a crack in the dome above the armor protecting Starscream's spark chamber. The cold of the cell bit into his armor and irritated the small wound, causing it to burn every time the freezing air snuck into the crack._

_The Key must not fall into enemy servos. That is what the old 'bot had said and the Air Commander would follow the Wise One's words or die trying…_

"Starscream?"

The tri-colored Jet-former blinked, his gaze coming into focus on the worried crimson optics of his mate and the sad silver gaze of their visitor. Megatron had his servos on his mate's metallic shoulders ready to shake the flyer if he didn't reply."What happened?" The leader asked as Starscream shook his helm to clear the slight fogginess that had settled there.

Megatron had been talking with Stargazer when the flyer beside him suddenly became silent, his gaze catching nothing as the jet-former stared blankly into the distance. The gentle hum of thought that constantly buzzed in the back of Megatron's mind through the bond had gone quiet, scaring the leader and making him turn and grip his mate's shoulders, calling Starscream's name.

It had taken several tries, but after what felt like an eternity his mate had finally returned to him and the flyer's bright ruby gaze had settled once more on Megatron.

"I don't know," Starscream replied, turning his sights onto the golden femme who stood before him. Stargazer shook her helm with a sad expression on her pretty face.

"What did you do to him?!" The former Cybertronian Lord snarled, his mood changing as the golden spirit began to approach.

"_Peace, Megatron. No harm has come to you mate," _She said softly, long metal fibers singing against each other with every step she took toward the seeker. _"It is merely the beginning," _Stargazer sighed as she came to a stop before the seeker and ran a golden servo over her face in a rare show of exhaustion. _"I had hoped they would wait a little longer."_

"What has begun?" Starscream asked, biting his metallic lower lip as Megatron's servos clenched, his armor groaning as the pressure increased with the leader's growing sense of dread.

"_The beginning of what is to come," _Stargazer said, fixing her tired gaze on the seeker as she sat on the corner of the berth, her transparent form not leaving a dip in the memory foam. _"You and the Consort both have a destiny to fulfill. One that will lead you back to the place where this all started,"_ She vented heavily as seeker came to stand beside her. _"I have been sent here on the behest of the Primes to guide you through that journey."_

"Why are you telling me this and not the boy they resurrected?" Starscream asked sitting beside her on the berth under the watchful gaze of his mate. "Why me?"

Stargazer looked him dead in the optic, her gaze piercing. It seemed to the Air Commander that the femme's stare could penetrate his armor and look into his very spark. It sent a shiver up his metallic spine.

"_Because the Consort must not know of his future," _Stargazer spoke softly, but her echoing voice still seemed to carry throughout the silent room. _"The actions he will take could be affected by any foreknowledge. Skyspark's choices must be based upon what he feels in the instant before he takes the first step,"_ She bit he lower metallic lip as she gently nudged the soft, chrome colored rug at the side of the berth with the edge of her pede. _"For good or ill, his destination will change the course of this war and the future."_

Starscream ran a servo across his black face, confused as to what was going on. A metallic hand rested on his shoulder, causing the seeker to look up into the warm crimson gaze of his mate as the leader smiled reassuringly down at the Air Commander.

The steel blue room seemed to dim in comparison to the brightness of Megatron's gaze in that moment. It had been centuries since the leader's visage had softened in the way it was now, making the sliver mech look as he had when all he had to worry about was whether the troops were trained properly or not. He looked as he had when he was High Lord Protector and content to be so.

Megatron's crimson optics had been the color of burnished bronze before energon and hate had darkened his gaze. Starscream himself followed his mate down that path. It had been startling to one cycle wake up and find a pair of ruby optics staring back at him through the polished sliver mirror where a liquid copper gaze had once been.

The darkness in their sparks that consumed them for the past several billion earth years had receded and now it was finally time to find a way to help their brother against a new darkness as it grew on the horizon.

Starscream gathered strength in his mate's gaze before turning his sights back onto Stargazer, secretly hoping to see the burnished bronze there once more in the future as his servo held the silver leader's on his metallic shoulder.

"So the boy has also been having these visions of what is to come?" Stargazer nodded. "And it is up to us, the Decepticon's, to help our brothers fight against the rising evil we can all sense?" Another nod. Starscream gripped his mate's servo tightly as he drew in a deep vent of calming air and looked Stargazer in the optics, feeling as if this very moment would be the start of something far greater than he could imagine.

"What must I do?"

The golden messenger smiled blindingly as she stood, her gaze flickering between to two._ "The Key must be found," _She replied simply, taking in the confused looks on 'con's metallic faces. _"It is hidden in the place we once called home, protected by the oldest of our race." _Her form began to fade, her voice echoing louder. _"I must go. My time with you has grown short. I must leave, but for I go I have one more warning," _Her silver gaze locked with former Cybertronian Lord's, making the leader stiffen at the seriousness within Stargazer optics. _"Take heed Megatron," _She said gravely, form almost gone, _"There is danger within your walls. One you call friend will betray you," _Her voice echoed loudly throughout the room, _"If your most precious possession is taken all will be lost, unless you take up arms with your once enemy…"_

The room grew silent as the two 'cons stared at the place where Stargazer had stood only a moment ago.

The Air Commander turned and grinned at his shocked mate. "Come on," He said, standing and pulling Megatron with him from the room, "We have some preparations to make before we leave."

"For what?" The silver mech asked, trying to resist by digging his pede's into the floor. "Where are we going?"

Starscream looked back and grinned before he gave Megatron's metallic arm a strong yank, causing the silver leader to trip forward slightly. "Why to Cybertron of course!"

* * *

><p><em>(Soldier's block, Will's and Ironhide's Quarters)<em>

The door to Lennox's room was shoved open with enough force that it hit the wall with a loud bang. Ironhide's holo stepped through a moment later with an irritated William in his arms.

"Dammit 'Hide," The new Major grumbled even as his hold on the Weapons Specialist's neck tightened, "I'm not some Disney Princess who needs to carried into her castle. Put me down."

He began to squirm in the holo's form as Ironhide began to laugh, amused by the image of Will standing in the middle of a forest, covered in birds, and singing about how he would find true love one day. "No, you aren't," The burnet holo said, still chuckling as he set the Major down on the light blue carpet. "That would be more in Sam's department."

Lennox suddenly burst out laughing, leaning back against the white colored wall as the Weapons Specialist closed their oak door. Large hands were placed on his shoulders and the new Major looked up after wiping tears from his eyes.

The moment he met that ocean colored gaze he was trapped. The spark that had been lingering in Ironhide's eyes all through the ceremony ignited into a burning flame, threatening to consume his mate through the bond.

"Ironhide?" Will's voice was rough and a little husky as his hands found his mate's arms and squeezed, anticipation building in his gut.

His tough flicked out to wet his suddenly dry lips and 'Hide's gaze followed it before he leaned in until there were but inches between them before he stopped, eyes moving back up to his mate's. "Will," He said softly, hot breath ghosting over the Major's face, "May I?"

Lennox blinked before a slow smile spread across his lips, warmth pooling low in his gut. "Need you ask?" He replied, his nose brushing the Weapons Specialist's as his hands bunched in the fabric of Ironhide's silver dress uniform sleeves.

The holo smiled as he tipped Will's chin up, closing the distance between them before he captured Lennox's warm lips with his own in a heated kiss. The Major pulled the Weapons Specialist closer against him so there was no space in between their bodies. He shifted his hands up to run his fingers through Ironhide's silky hair and scrape his nails against his mate's sensitive scalp, causing the Weapons Specialist's eyes to roll back into his head as a low groan escaped his throat. Will smiled into the kiss and swallowed the sound.

The holo gasped as Will nipped his lower lip and sucked his mate's tongue into his warm mouth. Ironhide growled low in his throat as heat pooled in his groin and retaliated by pressing William into the wall and grinding into the Major's hips, causing the human to break the kiss with a low groan. "P-Primus 'Hide," He panted as warm lips began to trail down his now exposed throat before sucking on his pulse point and making his knees go weak. "Bed," He ordered, trying to push the Weapons Specialist in that direction. "Now."

"No," Those liquid blue eyes met his as 'Hide ground his hips against the human with low groan, shattering Will's ability to think into a thousand pieces. "No, I think we'll try something new," He returned to sucking on Lennox's throat and grinding into him. _'With your permission of course, my dearspark.' _

Will had never had the ability to say no to his mate and now was no exception. Not with Ironhide's lips on his neck and those hands of his as they cupped his ass in a firm grip and a warm tongue flicked out to trace the shell of his ear. _'I…'_ His thoughts stuttered to a halt a halt when teeth replaced tongue to nip at the sensitive flesh of his earlobe. _'I… Primus! Shit, do that again!' _

Ironhide obliged and his nips turned into nibbles and licks. William moaned deep in his chest, nearly sliding down the wall before Ironhide put his knee between his mate's legs for support. "Do you wish to try something new, love?" The Weapons Specialist, enjoying the pink flush that ran up Lennox's neck and across his cheeks.

Will growled, grinding into his mate. "Yes, yes," He said between hums as 'Hide scraped his nails against skin on the Major's sides causing the skin to ripple under is touch. "Get on with it!" He gripped Ironhide's hair suddenly and pulled the taller holo down, biting down the Weapons Specialist's neck just above the pulse point, making Ironhide's breath stutter in his throat and sent a spear of pleasure straight to the holo's groin.

The Weapons Specialist grinned once he had recovered and chuckled as Will pulled away. "Very well," 'Hide whispered, placing his forehead against his mate's and holding him tighter. "Now this will feel a little strange," He murmured, closing his eyes, "But I guarantee that you are going to like it," Ironhide placed his hands gently against the sides of William's head, his fingertips touching his human's temples to ground himself. "Ready?"

Lennox nodded and closed his own eyes, copying Ironhide as he placed his own fingers against the holo's temples. "Yes," He answered breathlessly, his heart beating fast in excitement.

Ironhide nodded. It was the only warning Lennox got before something brushed against his mind, sending white hot pleasure through his brain, making his legs give out. He gripped his mate, keening as the Weapons Specialist pressed harder against that spot.

Ironhide's groan was swallowed by Will's hungry mouth as the Major rolled his hips in just the right way.

Another push had Will panting and crying out for more. Ironhide knew that, even after a few moments of playing with the Major's pleasure centers, they would not last long. Will's own mind had begun to cling closely to his, causing a feed back loop that sent them flying higher and higher with each push of psychic energy. Ironhide squirmed as Will's hand left hand snuck their way down his sides and beneath the waistline of his dress uniform and a groan escaped him as warm fingers wrapped themselves around him. Ironhide buried his face in his mate's shoulder, biting down on the fabric and growling as Will's thumb moved across his head while the new Major's right hand unbuttoned his uniform and the shirt beneath to splay his warm fingers against his chest where his spark was.

Will's left hand stuttered and pulled away as Ironhide pushed against the pleasure centers of his brain again and went back to nibbling on his mate's ear, causing them both to groan as the loop increased the pleasure twofold. "Come on Will," The Weapons Specialist murmured as the Major jerked and panted, his fingers balling into a fist against his mate's chest. "I know you're close," He groaned as William ground against him. He built up his energy and smirked. _'Come for me, love.'_

He released the energy in a wave that hit the shores of William's mind, sweeping everything away in its path.

The major screamed, eyes rolling back into his head as the world went white around him.

Ironhide was not prepared for the tidal wave that hit him through the bond as Will came. It dragged him down with his mate as they both went over the edge and plunged into the white abyss.

Fingers were running through Will's hair as the Major came back to himself. A deep voice chuckled in his ear as he opened his eyes and found himself on the floor with a thoroughly disheveled Ironhide wrapped around him.

The Weapons Specialist's hair was sticking up at odd angles and his lips were swollen and red. A bruise was forming on his mate's neck and red lines from his nails ran a trail down Ironhide's bared chest.

"Whoa," He said breathlessly as he pulled his mate closer, wrapping a leg around the holo's bent legs.

Ironhide chuckled and held him tighter against him. "I said you'd like it," He closed his ocean blue eyes and buried his face in Will's hair.

The Major laid there enjoying the warmth of his mate before he suddenly caught sight of the clock on their wall. _''Hide?'_

'_Hmm?' _Ironhide replied, opening his eyes. He sat up and leant back against the wall, holding Will with his chin atop his mate's head.

'_We really need to get cleaned up_,' Will shifted and stood, holding out a hand for his mate to take. _'Its almost time for Sam's departure.'_

Ironhide sighed and took Will's hand, allowing his mate to pull him up. _'Alright,' _He murmured with a small pout, following his mate to the bathroom on the far side of their shared quarters.

Will looked over his shoulder, smirking. _'You know,'_ He said thoughtfully. _'We may have time for another round while we get cleaned up.'_

Only in battle had Will ever seen Ironhide move as fast as he did to the shower, dragging him along.

* * *

><p><em>(Earth, NEST HQ, Main Airfield)<em>

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

Optimus raised an optic ridge at his Consort's comment to the anxiety that flowed through the bond.

They stood outside the Autobot hanger on the main airfield of the base. The sun was slowly setting, staining the sky with reds, blues, and purples. The sliver Allspark markings on Skyspark's plating looked to be alight with fire as he stood beside his mate awaiting the arrival of the Aerialbots and Silverbolt.

Several soldiers stood around their pedes, ready to give 'Spark their blessings and well wishes. The Consort's parents sat on Bumblebee's metallic shoulders so they could have a better view for when their son took off to the moon. Ironhide and Will had come charging out of the base a few moments ago with excuses of losing track of time much to Skyspark's amusement.

'_But I do worry,' _Optimus murmured, taking his mate's servo and squeezing it tight in his. _'I don't wish to lose you again.'_

'_You won't lose me,' _Sam said firmly, cupping the side of Optimus's face in his metallic hand. _'I promise to stay safe.'_

The Prime nodded as the sound of plane engines filled the air and Silverbolt landed before them. He went to Bee where they had a murmured conversation, gripping each other's servos like their lives depended on it. After a moment Silverbolt kissed Bumblebee's metallic cheek and turned away to face Skyspark.

"Are you ready Sam?" The Aerialbot leader asked, bowing his helm to the Prime and his mate as he paused a foot away from his leaders.

The blue seeker nodded, pecking his mate on the cheek and tipping his silver chevroned head to Bee. It was a silent promise that he would be careful and watch over Silverbolt in the process.

Optimus grabbed 'Spark's servo as the Consort was walking away, pulling him into warm embrace and a burning kiss. Sam responded immediately, placing all the reassurance he could in the action.

He knew Optimus needed this. Pit, he needed it just as much. The Consort had been hiding his own worries for the past week. He was afraid that Megatron would attack again while he was gone and he couldn't be thereto protect his mate.

So many what ifs ran through his processor, but his biggest worry was the flutter that had developed beside his spark. It had not been there a week ago. It had begun in earnest the morning after he and Optimus's bonding. It worried him that there might have been something with the bond.

Optimus pulled back, resting his helm against Skyspark's. _'You will come back safe,' _He ordered.

Sky smiled and kissed the Prime's metallic nose. _'I will.'_

It was right then and there that Sam decided, against his better judgment, to see Ratchet when he returned.

The Consort nodded and pulled back, racing after Silverbolt as they gained speed ahead of him. He leaped into the air, transforming as he went.

Optimus watched as, with a burst of his engines, he took off with the rest of the flyers toward their destination.

'_Come back to me safely,' _The Prime murmured as his mate faded from sight, knowing he would not get an a ounce of sleep that night.

White dust swirled about Wavelength's pedes as he stared out into the distance before him.

His mission had brought him here with his comrades and he was to see his task done for it would mean the beginning of the end for the Autobots and their enemies. His vengeance would be complete and his master would finally grant him the peace he so longed for.

Earth suddenly rose like a blue sun over the mountain range the mech was surrounded by, casting the machine that stood in the distance into silhouette.

He had been sent here by his master to oversee its building so he could return to the planet of his birth and retrieve the Key that would help in returning his master to full power.

A thrum of impatience vibrated inside his chest where he kept the orb. His Lord was becoming annoyed by how long it was taking he and his comrades to complete their task.

Even now it was almost in its completion. A few more parts and then they would only need to test it.

"Soon, my love," The mech whispered, stroking his chest where the welds from that explosion so long ago gleamed in the light reflected of Sol, "Soon we will be together again and this universe will burn."

_(Spacebridge Construction Site, Moon)_

_/So it's true./ _Sam murmured across the comlink as he peeked over the rocky outcrop they were hiding behind.

He and Sliverbolt were observing the Spacebridge's construction from their side of the valley. The other Aerialbots were spread out in pairs, situated at different points around the area. They had been there for the better part of a day, observing the goings on of the 'Cons.

_/It looks like they're nearly finished./ _'Bolt murmured, optics narrowed. _/We've gotta report this to base./_

Sam hummed and turned his blue-green gaze out across the valley before movement caught his attention. A figure was standing at the edge of the construction site, surveying the work.

The Consort narrowed his gaze and zoomed in on the figure. It appeared fuzzy for a few moments before his vision cleared and he raised an optic ridge at the familiar purple mech with the cannon for a servo. _/Its Shockwave./ _He murmured.

_/Where?/ _'Bolt leant forward, following Sam's digit as the Consort pointed in the direction of the Decepticon science officer. _/Well, I'll be damned./ _The Aerialbot leader grinned over at the Consort. _/Good optic Sam. Now HQ will really want to know what's going on. Let's get going./ _Silverbolt shifted, being careful not to disturb the dust and rocks on their perch. _/They look like they're about ready for testing. I don't want to be caught and used as a cyber-guinea pig. C'mon./_

Sam nodded and slowly moved away, following 'Bolt's lead as they carefully moved down the other side of the mountain in order to meet the others.

_/You were great Sam. We might just make a spy out of you yet./ _The Consort grinned at Silverbolt's comment as he revved his engines and took off with the others.

They did not notice the pair of grey optics watching them as they transformed and sped back to Earth.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! XD It was treasure to write this!<p>

I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Until next time my dears!


End file.
